Tur'kor
by resclark
Summary: GOF- The continuing journey of the Arithmancy nerd and bookworm. Can Fred stay out of the tournament? Will Hermione free the House Elves and save Winky? Will Malfoy find out who attacked his Father? Starts in POA. FW/HG GW/Multi
1. Hermione meets Fred & his Tur'kor

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm very sorry to hear about your friends Ron and Harry ignoring you. You say all of this is over a broom? Well I can't say that I know much about flying on one myself, but all boys are the same about their toys dear. You do know how your Father gets around his shotguns. All you can do is hope they come around and know that you did the right thing._

_Also, you have been taking those pills I gave you, right? I know you don't think they are necessary, but I worry about you and all this magic nonsense. Love potions, binding spells, they practically hand a randy teenage boy a weapon. I know you say it's not like that, dear. But all boys will sow their oats at one time or another and your Father and I worry with you so far away. _

_With all my love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Dr. Steward just informed us he would be quitting the practice at the end of the month. That means we will own the practice. Your Father was so excited to hear he gets more extractions._

Hermione Granger put her Mom's latest missive down on the library table with watery eyes. Her new year was off to a dismal start. Those stupid immature prats she thought her friends were refusing to talk to her over a flying twig! Just because there was no proof that the broom was sent by Sirius Black didn't exclude the possibility. When you have a mass murderer trying to kill you and a very expensive item you just desperately want shows up doesn't that look suspicious? What kind of idiot wouldn't-

"Granger," her thoughts are cut off by one of Ron's twin brothers. His bright ginger hair was in sharp contrast to the dingy grey robes; he couldn't be anything less than a Weasley. "Do you mind if I join you?"

He must have missed the don't-talk-to-the-traitor memo. Or maybe he did and this is a prank, like how Betty set next to her in the third grade and then told everyone she was a Buck-Tooth-Beaver who believed in Magic. "Um," Hermione glanced around her solitary corner table and the second chair that held her legal books. "It's a little crowded."

"Nonsense," he grins like a cheesier cat. Perfect teeth, Mom would like his smile. "Besides George is in detention so I'm solo tonight."

"Look, I'm studying. This is the Library. If you are here to prank me or figure out my worst fear or-"

The git is chuckling. "Granger, studying in the library. Meet the elusive Fred, also studying." He gestured toward the table with his stack of books.

Maybe some company would make her forget the incident with the twig. And he did seem to have serious intent to study. "Alright," she sighed, reaching over to her right to pick up the tomes out of the chair.

"No need," he says, and two words later has a conjured chair sitting on the left. Show off. When she's in fifth year bedroom sets will appear silently.

He sets down and pulls out what looks oddly like a rubix cube made of glass. He spends the next minute wiping the table off with a handkerchief, and then proceeds to align the cube parallel to the edge of the table. Flashing her a quick grin, he opens one of his books and begins to read.

The next hour flies by. The charms essay is quickly caped off. Divination dream charts are done.

Arithmancy is next. She did the first problem looking to get the mysterious total zero Professor Vector was talking about. Four. Her second time she got a six. Then twenty-nine. Two.

She had already spent this evening doing her potions homework in her dorm room. Stupid Snape and his two foot essay when her potion had been sabotaged. Not even turning back time was enough anymore. She let out a frustrated growl and banged her head on the table.

"Knut for your thoughts," the twin - who was posing as Fred - asked. She looked up to find he had stopped reading and was staring at her with his head cocked to the side, chin slightly up. He looked like Crooks expecting a cat treat.

"They cost a Sickle," she spat. Mom would have told her to mind her tone. She missed her parents.

He chuckled, "Good one Granger. Seriously, though you need any help?"

"It's Arithmancy."

He winked, "Lucky for you that's my best subject, then. Lets see."

She blinked, once, twice. His best subject? Well, he was a fifth year, so maybe he knew something. She reluctantly handed the parchment over to him.

He took one look at it and said, "Just started the section on absolute zeros, then?"

"Yes."

"This is more work than anyone else will do. Just hand it in and you will be fine." With a grin he handed her the parchment back and went back to work.

Maybe she had heard wrong. Perhaps Arithmancy was his worse subject. Then again, maybe this all was a prank. "Seriously? That's the best you can come up with? Well I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to fall for it. It's called absolute zero because it's supposed to come out to zero!" With that she began packing her things.

"Woah, Granger, did I say something?"

"You may think its funny to go around pranking people all the time. But I've had just about enough of bullies to last a lifetime."

She made to stand from the table when his hand caught her arm. "I'm sorry if I've offended the, fair maiden. At least allow me the honor of defending myself?" With that he let go of her arm and looked at her expectantly.

Mom always said that sometimes you have to look under the surface to find the true puzzle. So if Arithmancy was his best subject and if this wasn't a prank, there was only one option. She bit her lip and sighed, "Why can't I find absolute zero?"

"Because you don't have a base that needs it."

He is insane. Of course when she realized there was magic she wouldn't have imagined there would be a not-quite-dead Dark Lord possessing her teacher trying to steal the key to immortality. A Philosopher's stone to be precise. That stone was brought to a school full of adolescent children for safekeeping. Because everything is safe in a school. Perhaps it's a wizard thing. She looked at Weasley with thinly veiled exasperation, "That makes no sense."

He grins and grabs a ratty book out of his bag. It was a copy of _Numerology and Grammatica_, obviously second hand as were most of family's things. About half way through he pulls out a blue piece of parchment and with great relish presents, "A base."

Hermione starts. Her jaw is open and she knows she's staring, but it is so beautiful. There is a cluster of five runes at the center that swirl about a central Algiz rune. The whole construct in slowly turning like a 3-D picture. The Runes appear to be producing some kind of fine webbing that stops in some spots and continues out past the parchment in others. "What," she clears her suddenly dry throat, "what is it?"

"This, Granger, is the root of all magic. A Spell Base." He leans in conspiringly, "what did you learn the first day of Runes?"

She still remembered Professor Babbling's speech, "Runes are the basis of all magic. Each rune contains the power many more magnitudes than that of a spell. It is a truly gifted-" He's laughing again. Is everything a joke to him? He's just like the younger kids that come into the dentistry sometimes. Perhaps if she wanted her answer anytime before curfew she would have to keep him on task. "So what do Runes have anything to do with Arithmancy?" she demands impatiently.

He leans back in his chair and waves his hand negligibly, "Oh, well, since Runes were linked by the Ancients to magic, invoking them is the only way to summon magic without killing yourself. But its highly dangerous to use Runes without proper training or safety features." She knew that. There was a reason why people used ritual rooms. "That's why we have Tur'kor: so that you can safely find the derivatives, nodes, zeroes, and eventually get an atom. Of course, first you have to find a proper balance, with exceptions made for harmony."

As he continues to ramble on about things Hermione is sure are not in _Numerology and Grammatica_, she suddenly wonders if this is what people feel like when talking to her. Perhaps Arithmancy was his best subject. So maybe she should take notes, or at least get an understandable answer. She took a deep breath and interrupted, "Uh, Fred?" When he had stopped gesturing his arms about wildly she continued, "What's a Tur'kor?"

"Sorry," He reached up to scratch his eyebrow, "I guess I got ahead of myself. Tur'kor is this parchment. It's rendered from Sphinx skin during the full moon. The magical properties of the Sphinx help to translate the Runes into Arithmacal predictions."

Wait, this parchment could do Arithmancy? "Sounds expensive." Oh, no, she can't believe she just said that aloud. And to a Weasley, no less! Not that she had any problem with poor people, but Ron always blew his top when people commented on his finances. She should apologize.

"10 gallons. Took me a year to save," he grinned like it was an accomplishment. It was a little more than the cost of her wand. 50 pounds. Her monthly allowance was substantially more. "A seal is another 15, though."

"Seal?"

"Yeah, like the wax you put on a letter. Except it has a complex set of runes on it. It prevents the Tur'kor from being used anymore and sets the atom. Once that is done, you have a spell."

"Wait, what?" Were wizards serious? 25 Gallons was all it took to make a spell? Why were they bothering to learn archaic spells that had been around since the Crusades when they could just make their own? Her Father would want to know she was getting such a shoddy substandard education. "Are you telling me this parchment can make a spell?" she gestured towards the blue Tur'kor.

"Not exactly, the Tur'kor takes a Rune base and translates it into predictions that then must be solved. If they aren't solved correctly into a working atom, then the spell could not work or it could work too well. Extra limb for life, blow up your house, that kind of thing," he shrugged.

What had just looked like the holly grail now looked like a ticking time bomb. A piece of parchment that could blow up your house? "So, it's dangerous?"

"Not unless you try and cast anything." He looked at her sideways, "want to see a real absolute zero?"

Didn't he just say that they would never resolve without- a base. She looked at the continually moving object on the Tur'kor in front of her. Right. "Sure."

Fred removed his wand from his pant leg and began probing at the Tur'kor. The object inside moved to his command, rotating this way and that. "Let's try this way, I think." He made a twist with his wand, and suddenly, Hermione could see numbers. "Ah, yes, maybe a little further." A few more flicks and she was staring at almost the exact problem Professor Vector gave her. "Well, there you are. Go on."

"Pardon?"

"Pick up your quill and solve the thing. I trust you know how." He was smiling again. How does he have such perfect teeth?

Teeth or not, he was mental. But she would solve it if he would quit looking at her like that. Quill stokes later, zero. "What?" She went back to look at her homework. They had been solved the same. "That's not mathematically possible!"

He laughed, "It's the base."

"But," she sputtered. Since being introduced to the magical world everything had been turned upside down, but not once before had Arithmancy contradicted the logic of Math. Her Father would have a heart attack.

"It's like-." He was cut of by the curfew warning, "Any of these books you want to keep?"

She numbly shook her head no and began to pack her things. Fred flicked his wand to reshelf the books. Bed. She would go to bed, and this would have all been a bad dream. That's right. Harry and Ron will be talking to her again when she wakes up and the basic rules of Math will still apply.

"Granger, wait up!" And the God of Chaos - Weasley Twin 1 - will be back in his box. Bed. "Anyways, like I was saying, it is because of the rune base that the equation turns out deferent. The runes-"

"Weasley!" She turned around and cut him off. The idiot was still grinning. Didn't he have anyone else to be bothering? He was a bloody nuisance. Just because his twin was in detention and he was alone didn't mean- He was alone. Like her and her twig obsessed friends. She sighed, "What did George get detention for?"

"Oh. Well he rigged his cauldron to blow up and then had Lee try and sneak into Snape's private stores. Bloody stupid idea if you ask me, but he's a nut about Potions. I suppose he might learn his lesson after scrubbing cauldrons for a month." His grin looked more like a grimace.

Lee Jordan was the only one she had ever seen consistently around the twins. Judging from the description, he would be out of commission for a while too. Mom always said misery loves company. And he was somewhat knowledgeable about the insanity that was Arithmancy. "Okay, so do you want to try and explain this better tomorrow when its not so late? That's my usual table in the library."

As we approached the Fat Lady's portrait he was bouncing. "It's a date!"

She wasn't blushing. Not at all.

…o0o…

Thursday morning's Arithmancy class was worse. Professor Vector point blank told them that none of their problems should have resulted in zero, and that the only situation in which the problem would come out with its namesake was practical Arithmancy. But that was NEWT level. Now that they had completed the first semester of basic Math, they were onto magical predictions. They should expect the unexpected.

Hermione wanted to bash her head against the wall.

She had proceeded to use her time-turner so she could go back to Divination. Trelawney critiqued her dreams in front of the class and told her she should work on being less 'mundane.' In Potions Snape had taken points for wasting his time with excessive rambling and then used _Incendo_ on her extra essay. Throughout it all Harry and Ron ignored her existence.

No one ever wanted to be her friend the first few weeks at Hogwarts due to her high scores and overachieving attitude. Of the girls in her dorm, Lavender and Parvati were Purebloods who's made it their pleasure the first day was to tell her they didn't want her muggle blood contaminating them. Although Fay and Kellah were half, they seemed to take a similar attitude. Everyone talked about equality, but nobody really believed in it. That was why when Kellah took her aside in her third week and told her, "Maybe you would fit in better if you didn't try so hard, yeah?"; Hermione tried harder so she could prove them wrong.

When the boys had finally became her friends she had been ecstatic. However, she didn't realize what she was missing until she had it. Harry and Ron had been her first true friends and for them to just leave her because she was trying to keep Harry from potentially dying was devastating. On top of that there was no other people in her regular classes willing to talk to her because she hadn't made any effort to talk to them these last two years. She felt like she was the only person in a sea full of moving bodies.

Then yesterday Fred Weasley shows up out of the blue and talks to her. Just her. He didn't ask for homework help or bombard her with pointless Quidditch facts. It was refreshing and nice.

As the day dragged on she found herself anticipating her study date more. She had taken to scribbling down her questions on a scrap piece of parchment. When the time came she went to the library first instead of her dorm room. She grabbed a few books before heading to her corner nook where she happily left the second chair open.

At six she figured he was late. Seven, he must have got distracted. When the clock struck eight she realized she should have never expected anyone to be different. Betty, Levander, Harry, Ron, Fred- they all were the same. She was the friendless freak.

At least her books were reliable. Since her homework was now done, she buried her nose in _License to Breed. _It was all about what permits were required to breed dangerous beasts in England. Every clause seemed to have another exception. Baskilisk's were actually legal if they were kept isolated from people. Maybe that was her problem: she was secretly a killer snake. People took one look at her and just knew to keep away.

Movement to her right caught her attention, "Alright then, where were we?" She started. Fred Weasley had arrived; since surely George was in detention and wouldn't be bothered. There he was, sitting at her table without a care in the world. Grinning. He looked a right mess: his hair was all tangled and he had mud on his face. When she failed to respond, his grin faltered, "I'm not too late, am I? Oliver was pissed about George's detentions and held me late for extra practice. I love Quidditch, but Wood's a fanatic."

He came after a Quidditch practice. To study. With her. In the library. Without showering. "You reek."

"Oh." He chuckled, pulled out his wand and cast three spells in rapid succession. When he was done his hair was slightly damp, his face clean, and his robes even looked freshly pressed.

"What was that?"

He blinked, "A shower. Didn't your parents ever?"

"No, I'm a Muggleborn."

"Sorry. I knew that." He scratched his eyebrow, "Well, it's mighty uncomfortable, but mom used to always use it on us when we came inside dirty right before meals. I can teach you the spells if you want?"

It wasn't 10 minutes later she was shivering from the horrid feeling of sandpaper rubbing every inch of her skin, being doused in cold water, and having her own clothes squirming around her at the same time. Fred had patiently described to her why the three spells had to be chained together and showed her the correct linking wand movements. While not a practice she would perform every day, she couldn't deny the usefulness. She had never seen such a spell in any book and was silently wondering why she learned more in minutes than 3 years of Charms. "That's great. Thanks."

"No problem. So, Arithmancy questions?" Fred pulled out the glass cube, aligned it with the edge of the table and looked at her patiently.

"Right." Suddenly she felt a little embarrassed to pull out her list. He was being so helpful. What could she offer him in return? She bit her lip. "How do the Runes affect the Arithmancy? I haven't quite figured that bit out yet." And she was good at Runes.

"Well, Runes hold inherit magic. You learn later this year how to charge your equations with your wand, but that will only work for basic predictions." he began to lecture. Hermione wondered how often people actually listened to him instead of just discounting him as a prankster. "Using Runes allow you to keep a consistent magical charge in all your variables, and that-"

"Hold up. Are you saying that the variables hold magic?" she asked in disbelief. What in the world.

He nodded, "Of course. It's Arithmancy. Now, since the charge flows through out, you can then manipulate it with equations. And-"

Hermione interrupted briskly, "No, not of course. Math variables don't hold magic. You can't just say something like that and continue on!"

He looked at her askance, "Math is for Muggles. Arithmancy is for Wizards."

"I know that," she snapped. She did have the rudimentary capabilities to read a course schedule.

Weasley twin number one took a deep breath and tossed his hair, "I never got it. My parents don't talk politics much, see. You would have to meet Dad to understand. But there really is a difference in Pureblood and Muggleborn, isn't there?"

Of all the inconsiderate, rude things to say. She opened her mouth to tell him just that when he held his hand up.

"Hear me out," he asked beseechingly. "Nobody taught you the shower spell, I've known the wand movements and incantations since I was five. I knew Arithmancy variables held magic since I was six. I can also tell you every basic charm needed to cook a meal with magic, the quickest way to travel to the seven British magical shopping centers, and how to build a tri-layer ward. I could do all that and more before I stepped into Hogwarts. Being from a non-magical family puts you at a disadvantage from the start."

Every time she felt like she was catching up, she realized just how far ahead the first heat was. She wanted to cry, but here was the only Pureblood wizard who had ever talked to her about her blood status like it disadvantage, not a disease. The least she could do was return the favor. "I wish they had told us about magic sooner, so my parents hadn't been so concerned about what was happening to me. I may not have been able to learn stuff from them, but they could have helped me explore. I felt like I got my letter and had to leave for school two months later. Everything was so new and different. I was scared and just wanted my parents."

"They let first years who are homesick flo their parents." He looked guilty, "But you don't have a flo, do you?"

She shook her head, "Of course not." While she should have expected it, it hurt that even her Professors were prejudice. Maybe she should have let them bind her core instead. This talk was depressing her, and would do no good. She bit her lip, "So the variables hold magic? Is that why the absolute zero only came out on the Tur'kor?"

"Exactly!" He beamed. "Now I don't know any Math other than the basics Vector taught us. I much prefer Arithmancy though, because of the charged variables. The ability to predict the flow of magic based on a set of changing calculations is electrifying. You expect your calculation to do one thing and then it goes in another direction unexpectedly. It's like quidditch, except you're the only player."

Fred Weasley. Champion prankster, closet Arithmancy nerd. She wondered if his brothers knew. Ron definitely didn't; he had called her 'mental' more times than she could count for her interest in the discipline. Still, though, who wouldn't want to be able to craft their own spell? "So, your Tur'kor, what kind of spell are you making with it?"

"Don't know," he shrugged, "I just used some runes I thought would go together to make some kind of shield spell. Can't really tell what a spell will do until you cast it, can you?" As he said this he pulled out the Tur'kor.

Today it was zoomed in on an advanced equation she immediately recognized, "That's multi-variable calculus!"

"What? No that's just a node. I was trying to resolve some conflict."

Did this wizard not realize what he was doing? He was what, 15? "That's what the calculation is called in Math. My Father has a Bachelors - that's like a Mastery - in Math. Multi-variable is one of the hardest levels there is."

"Oh," he looked curiously at the Tur'kor, "I thought your parents were Dentrists?"

"Dentists, yes. But Father got a Bachelors in Math and Biology before going to Dental school with Mom."

"So. You're saying that Muggles know how to solve nodes? Because I've never found a book in the library on how to do it, and the only one at Flourish and Blots would cost me half my school trunk."

He had been doing this all by guesswork? With no instruction at all? She knew she was smart, but he just might be genius. "Well, a good Calculus book will cost about 12 gallons at a Muggle bookstore."

"That's it?" He furrowed his brows, "I might have to look into that."

He taped his wand on the parchment to zoom back out. She started. Where there had been an near spherical shape on one side yesterday now looked like a leaky faucet. "What happened there?" she enquired.

"Oh, well the Runes are in conflict with each other. I was trying to solve that node so they would have a better harmony and resolve, but as it is every solution just causes a problem somewhere else." He smirked at her, "It's a bit like trying to keep a niffler in a cage."

She looked at the Tur'kor again in amazement. To think it calculated such minute changes real time. It was almost like a wizards version of a super computer; provided the wizard imputed the multivariable calculus needed into it. She looked at the perhaps very smart Fred Weasley, "So the calculations just repel each other? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. But I just like doing the Arithmancy, so it's not like it matters," he shrugged. From the way he was frowning; however, she could tell it did matter.

That was her main problem with Hogwarts. With such a small magical population, they simply didn't have time to cater to the gifted students. Fred was obviously interested in making a spell, but no one was helping him figure out where he was going wrong. The school didn't even have the proper learning materials to teach him. He had spent all his money on this amazing piece of parchment just to be able to practice Arithmancy. At least it was pretty to look at. "That's it!"

"Pardon?" he looked at her inquiringly.

"Maybe you are thinking of this all wrong. The Tur'kor produces a 3-D result so maybe that's how you have to put the Runes on the parchment: in 3-D."

He cocked his head to the side, "I'm not sure I follow."

"Look," she bit her lip, "you're looking for a spell atom right?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well in Muggle Chemistry everything is made up of atoms. Water has two types: Hydrogen and Oxygen. They work so well together because two Hydrogen's attach to the central Oxygen. But they don't attach like lines on a parchment. They look more like horns." She held up her hand with her pinky and thumb sticking out. She continued excitedly, "They do this because they repel from each other. If it wasn't for they way the Hydrogen's attached water wouldn't exist."

"Okay." With that he swiped his wand vertically across the Tur'kor. Hermione wanted to cry as she looked at the blank blue parchment. He looked expectantly at her, "Now what?"

She swallowed. He wanted her input? "Well, do you still want to do some kind of shield spell?"

Fred shrugged, "Why not?"

Pulling out the scrap parchment she had earlier taken questions on, she quickly flipped it to the back. She thought about the best place to start and said, "Well, I think you were right to start with Algiz as your center. But you had six Runes. I think we should look for a more Arithmacly powerful number. Either seven or thirteen."

"Thirteen." He was grinning as he scooted his chair closer, "Go big or go home."

He wasn't shy about anything, was he? Fred was a mere six inches from her now; the small nook in the library suddenly felt like it could swallow her whole. She cleared her throat, "Alright then, it might be best if we have a common Rune in our clusters."

"Clusters?"

"Yes, the sets that are going to go opposite of each other. We can make three sets of three with Runespore in the center, all connecting to Algiz." Hermione traced the basic concept on her parchment in 2-D so he could get an idea of what she meant.

Fred's hazel eyes were focused completely on the parchment over her shoulder, "Brilliant. Maybe each cluster can come just from one aett, so it will make the harmony easier?"

"Right," Hermione took a moment and wrote down what she thought would be the best cluster runes together to build a shield.

"Isa and Laguz together? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" he frowned.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so since they are in different clusters. Besides it's ice and water, not fire."

"Good point, switch out Gebo for Kenaz."

She started. Was he crazy? Adding fire to the mix. She should have kept her mouth shut. "I wasn't serious. It-"

"Relax, Granger. We're trying to prove if your Muggle atoms have anything to do with spell atoms. What better way than to put the elements in the mix? Besides, we aren't going to cast anything."

Right. It's all for science. "Hermione."

"Pardon?"

She held out her hand. "Hermione Granger."

That bloody smile and those perfect teeth. "Fred Weasley." They shook hands. He pushed the Tur'kor her way. "Do you want the honors, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath as she put her quill to the paper. It could be erased, she knew. But no one had ever asked her to help them with something like this. Maybe this would work and she could finally have a real friend- one who wouldn't leave her for a twig. A minute later Isa, Laguz, and Kenaz had propelled their separate clusters as far away from each other as possible. The 3-D model looked like a blurry water molecule with a tail. "Wow"

"Bloody Brilliant," Fed commented while beaming like a banshee.

The bell rang.

As they packed up there things she couldn't help but notice Fred kept looking at the Tur'kor like it might disappear. He probably couldn't wait to get his hands on it. Hermione was reminded of herself with a new book. She wondered if there was a diagnosis: Arithmancy addict. "I bet those calculations will hold you for a while."

"Yeah. There's going to be horrid conflict in-between the harmonies of the elemental runes even with the clusters. I can't wait!" He practically skipped out of the library. As they made their way to the Fat Lady he continued to babble on about nodes, harmonies, and concepts of Arithmancy that her Father would surely have a better grasp of than her. His enthusiasm was so infectious, though, that she found herself grinning and nodding along with him.

It was as they were climbing the stairs that her good mood quickly vanished. "It's been weeks!" Ron was loudly complaining. "McGonagall can't keep the Firebolt much longer. Its a crime against Quidditch."

Harry chimed in next, "Well she is. Oliver is furious, I'm having to practice on a school broom. I don't know what Hermione's problem was, I thought she was my friend."

"That Muggelboorn's cat almost ate Scabbers! And she's always bossing us about. Nothing but a nuisance, we are better off without her."

"You are probably right."

Hermione could feel the tears coming on. This was way worse than Betty. Betty hadn't pretended to be her friend for years to turn on her for something so insignificant. Perhaps confronting Dark Lords together and starting down a Baskilisk meant nothing, after all. "Prats." The wizard next to her growled. Suddenly there was a strong arm around her waist and she was pulled backwards, "Come on."

He pulled her into a tapestry of a chestnut centaur fawn. The space was cramped and barely big enough for the both of them, but the tapestry was see through once they stepped through. His breath was hot on her back and the air warm with magic. She was forcefully reminded of her first year, when Dumbledore stormed through the third floor corridor after Voldemort. Fred Weasley was a powerful wizard. And he was mad. For her.

She could hear Ron and Harry walking down the corridor talking about classes now. When they got to where they were mostly in front of the tapestry the magic behind her swelled, Fred's wand appeared in her line of sight, and the spells started flying.

It took Ron all of two spells to guess the culprit, "George!" He tripped over his own robe. "Fred!" His hair turned chartreuse. He grew a tail. "I'll tell Mum!"

When the chaos showed no signs of stopping, she gently grabbed the hand still around her waist, "Enough." With one final spell the clear devastation was easy to see. Ron had green hair and purple robes with a white bunny tail and long whiskers. Harry faired little better, his hands having been glued to his now orange hair that almost reached the floor. She started laughing through what remained of her tears.

As soon as Ron and Harry turned from the tapestry, Fred released her with a quick smile and stepped out. "Ronald." When Ron quickly turned, she almost thought Fred had hexed him again he turned so sickly white. "You tell Mum. Do that and I'll inform Head Weasley you have abandoned a indebtee of the House over the matter of a common garden rat. We will see just how he feels about that."

Ron looked positively green. And it had nothing to do with his hair. "S-sorry Fred."

"Run along little spider." Ron turned, grabbed Harry's arm, and ran as if a Dementor was behind him. When Fred turned his posture was relaxed and he had a lazy grin on his face. He bowed towards the tapestry, "Will my lady allow me to escort her home?"

Knowing she was missing something, Hermione stepped out from the tapestry. She might not know all the puzzle that was Fred yet, but she was certainly willing to try. "Thank you, that was brilliant."

He frowned, "You stopped me before it got really fun."

She giggled, "I don't think Ron would have appreciated being turned into a rabbit."

"Prat deserved it," Fred grumbled.

Wait, she had been joking. Had he really meant to? Human transfiguration was mastery level. He could have killed Ron if it had gone wrong. Best to just not think on it.

"So," he asked as they neared the Fat Lady, "There's no Quidditch practice tomorrow. See you after dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful." And really, it did.

…o0o…

It wasn't until breakfast the next morning that Hermione realized just what kind of power Fred Weasley held over his siblings. She was just about to leave when Ron and Harry sat down across from her. Harry looked like he wanted to be just about anywhere else, but Ron looked determined - if not pale - as he approached. Hermione had to suppress her laughter as she noticed faint whiskers on Ron's face.

"Look, Hermione," Ron began, "I just want to apologize. Scabbers is just a dumb rat. And cats eat rats, right? I'm sorry I overreacted."

Did she just get an apology from Ron Weasley? She glanced up at the enchanted ceiling; the sky wasn't falling. "Okay," she said slowly.

Ron elbowed Harry. He let out a little huff and spoke through gritted teeth, "McGonagall says I'll have the broom back by the game."

"So it's no big deal," Ron hurriedly continued.

Hermione took a deep breath. No big deal? After what they said last night how could they think? That's right, they never saw her. The only reason they were apologizing- or Ron was and forcing Harry to - was because Fred had scared them silly last night. "No big deal," she smiled sweetly.

"Good," Ron's shoulders relaxed as he began to pile up food. The boys began chattering at her like everything was back to normal. Harry was more hesitant at first, but he quickly seemed to forget that he had ignored her for over a month.

She didn't forget. She would forgive, but not forget. And if they ever got out of line again she would have Fred set them straight. It was clear to her that having Fred as a friend would prove as a good investment in the long run. It had been refreshing to have someone to talk to that was academically inclined like herself these last few days, and it didn't hurt that he stood up for her. Besides, who knew when Ron and Harry would turn their backs on her again.

Throughout classes she found it nice to be un-ignored; however, there was still the underlying tension of things not being quite right. Therefore, it was with great happiness that she informed the boys at dinner she was going to the library to study this evening. They seemed not to care at all since it was Friday and they didn't need any homework done till Monday. Well, she wondered how they would feel Monday when they realized she wasn't helping them then either.

She grabbed a few legal books, took a gander at the Charms section, and approached her table in the library. To her surprise - and great joy - there was already a head of ginger hair setting there scribbling away furiously at his Tur'kor. His glass cube was sitting on his left next to his inkpot. When she got close he perked up, beamed at her with those perfect teeth, and proceeded to tackle her. She let out a most unladylike shriek.

"Her-mion-e!" he exclaimed. By the time she realized what was happening, he had almost stopped spinning her around. "It's brilliant. I never thought it could happen. The harmonies are singing!"

"Whoa, Fred." She laughed, "I'm glad you're happy, does that mean the Rune base is working?"

"Working? Bloody hell! I stayed up most the night resolving it because everything was just falling into place. Come see!" he gestured towards the Tur'kor. It was currently on a ten line computation she could only dream of solving. But with a flick of his wand the parchment zoomed out. Where there had only been dense fog yesterday, a large labyrinth of webbing now linked the clusters. While there were spots of fog, it was clear that there were no leaks. He really had been up all night. Addict.

"Wow. I'm so glad," she smiled at him- making sure to show no teeth. Sitting down she asked the first question that popped into her head, "What do you mean singing?"

"Oh," he exhaled. His grin faltered, he looked around and cast a few spells.

She could see a faint shimmering between them and the bookshelf. "What?" she enquired.

"Wards." He looked directly into her eyes, "Promise not to tell?"

Promise? Was it dangerous? Well, wasn't she thinking just this morning that his friendship was worth pursuing? If this was a secret, than that was a start. Fiends share secrets. "Sure, is there some secret oath I need to take or something?"

He frowned, "Like a wizard's oath? No, your word is enough for me."

She willed her face to look serious. It wasn't very hard; she just thought about lecturing Harry and Ron for doing something needlessly reckless. Then she nodded once sharply, "Alright, then, I promise."

"Okay, then," Fred rubbed his eyebrow, "I can sense magic."

She gasped, "you mean like mage sight?" She had read about that. Some people charmed their glasses to be able to see cursed objects.

"No, it's more like I hear it. Or feel it. It's like a vibration. I knew you were coming down the isle to this table earlier after you stopped by the charm and legal sections. I could feel that," he explained.

He could feel her on the other side of the library? Incredible. Kinda scary, too. Why hadn't she read about this? Maybe she should reread _Great Wizards of the 21st Century _to find a wizard who had this ability. Then she could find out all about it. And then-

"Hermione?" Fred was waving his hand in front of her face. "You still in there?"

"Sorry," she stammered. Hermione was suddenly aware she could probably ask Fred her questions. "Do you always know where people are?"

"If I think about it. My family members are easier, though." He looked at the Tur'kor, rotating in gently with his wand and whispered, "It scared me last year when I kept loosing Ginny. George and I kept trying to follow her and she would just disappear. I couldn't find her."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, "You tried." Which was more than most people. At least this year was slightly better. If you forget the mass-murder trying to kill one of her prat friends. "Fred, do you think you could find Sirius Black?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. I have to know someone to put magic to a name. If I knew he was the only one in a particular room, then I could probably follow him. Otherwise," he shrugged.

"Okay." Time to steer this conversation to happier waters. "So what does all of this have to do with singing?"

"Oh!" He's smiling again, "Well the variables hold magic, remember?"

They had established that yesterday. "Right."

"They are singing! Arithmancy talks about harmony, but I can actually feel it. And these variables are excited to be together." He looked like he would bounce straight out of the chair.

This was such an odd conversation. In an interesting sort of way. She wondered if Fred would let her write a research paper on him. Hermione asked with a little skepticism, "So the variables talk to you?"

"Kind of. It's how I do most of the more difficult nodes. What did you call it? Caucus? They tell me where they want to go and that's how I move them."

Calculus? He was doing Calculus based on singing Arithmancy variables? That's how he had taught himself Calculus; some kind of magic sense was guiding him in Arithmancy calculations? It was unbelievable. And so like the magic world. Well, obviously he was doing the problems and he could sense her across the library so this magical sense was most likely real. She smiled at him, "It's called Calculus, and that's pretty brilliant. I'm glad the base is working out."

"Me too. So what about you? I always see you toting about these legal books. Looking into a future in magical law?" he gestured at the stack she had brought today.

"No," she sighed, "I'm trying to help Hagrid with Buckbeak."

"Buckbeak?"

"Yes. You remember how Malfoy got his arm injured before the first Quidditch match?"

"Of course."

"Well that was because he deliberately disobeyed Hagrid's instructions on how to approach Buckbeak- he's a Hippogriff. And then his Father-" The magic around her tightened so quickly she found herself gasping for air. The cube spun off the table and began to whistle.

"Apologies," Fred's jaw was clenched so hard she could see the definition of his mandible through his cheek. He grabbed the cube and began fiddling with it. "Do go on."

The magic had let up slightly, so she took a few deep breaths, "They sentenced Buckbeak to death." Fred growled, so she hurriedly continued, "But Dumbledore was able to get him a trial. So I'm trying to help Hagrid come up with a defense."

"Okay." Fred's entire attention seemed to be focused on the cube, but she knew better. After that display just then and what happened last night, she knew he was only holding his magic back with great restraint.

"If you don't mind me asking," she probed gently, "why don't you like Lucius Malfoy? Is it because of the diary?"

"Diary? What diary?" his golden-green eyes locked on hers.

He didn't know? His sister had been possessed and almost killed by a diary given to her by Lucius Malfoy and no one told him? She swallowed, "Uh, that's probably not my story to tell."

The intensity of his stare was sending shivers down her spine. Hermione wasn't sure whether or not to leave when he finally spoke up in a staccato voice, "My Mum had two brothers. Twins. Fabian and Gideon."

When a minute ticked by and he said no more she questioned gently, "What happened?"

"They died."

"Oh."

"Indeed." He laughed hollowly, "No. That's not right. They were brutally murdered by bigots too afraid to show their face but more then happy to kill fellow wizards. Death Eaters," he spat.

"Death Eaters?"

He looked at her askance. "Followers of Voldemort."

"Oh."

He hummed. "It was the New Years celebration, 1981. The Order of the Phoenix - that was Dumbledore's underground resistance - had gotten together with their families to celebrate. George and I were two. I remember the Potters were there. Harry, Ron, and Neville were playing in the corner. They could barley crawl."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. Until the wards collapsed. We had no warning. No one even knew there was a spy until then. It was chaos. Alice Longbottom - Neville's mum - gathered all the kids up and portkeyed us out of there. Percy was holding me when we landed, but I still remember screaming for Mum." He was clenching his fists and staring off into space as if reliving some horrible memory. How awful to have your first memories be of war.

She reached out to grab his wrist, "And your uncles?"

"Percy explained it to us later. Alice didn't know Mum was pregnant with Ginny at the time. Appartation has been known to lead to miscarriages, so Fabian and Gideon stayed behind to escort Mum and Dad to the flo. Most of the order was gone by that time. But Mum and Dad both saw-" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "they both saw Lucius Malfoy send the killing curse at Fabian."

She gasped, "And he's not in Azkaban?"

Fred's laugh was hollow, "No. His lawyer said it could have been anyone. That the forces of the Dark Lord could easily obtain polyjuice in order to discredit such an outstanding member of society. Either that or it was clearly the distraught hallucinations of a grieving family."

"That's ridiculous," she protested.

"Mum couldn't stand the sight of us." He was fumbling with the cube in his hand, not really seeing anything. "She almost miscarried Ginny. The Mediwizards told her to remove stressors, and every time she looked at us she would break down and start having contractions. So we had to stay in our room. Dad couldn't-"

When a tear leaked down onto the cube, he looked startled. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Look at me crying like a little baby. I didn't mean to bore you."

"It's no problem," she responded. Lord knew she had cried enough tears. "Mom always says sometimes just talking about things can make them seem better. The past can't be fixed, but remembering it is how we grow."

He smiled grimly, jaw clenched, "Dad was working all the time. And with the war, he couldn't see us much. Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts. It was just Percy, just Percy for eight months. He would bring us our meals and tell us stories. But I just wanted my Mum. That's all I wanted. Just my Mum."

She knew she couldn't even begin to imagine that want. A little child who only wanted his mother who was just down the hall. She knew if she felt her face there would be tears in her eyes now too.

Suddenly the air snapped with magic. "I hate Lucius Malfoy," Fred ground out with such vitriol Hermione was certain their paths should never cross. If they did, she wasn't sure Fred would even bother with a wand.

Her only response was, "Yes." Because what was there to say to that? What could you tell a child who had his family ripped apart by a man who walked free and lorded the fact over everyone.

"What do you need?"

"Pardon?"

"For Buckbeak's defense. What can I do?"

She knew she was smiling and her buck-teeth were showing. But it didn't matter. Because Fred Weasley was her new best-friend. He wasn't like Ron and Harry who would laugh at her projects and only want help with their homework. It didn't even matter that he may only want to help because he hated Lucius Malfoy. Because there was an amazing Tur'kor sitting on the desk that he was itching to get back to and he was helping her instead. And maybe tomorrow when she owled her parents she would ask Father to send back a Calculus book or two.

A/N: Thanks for reading. This goes well into 7th year. I will try and have weekly updates. Please R&amp;R.

Disclamer: All content of Harry Potter and associated works belong to JK. Everything else is mine.


	2. Fred meets Math & a Grimm

Ch 2

Fifth year was turning out to be the best year ever for Fred Weasley. He got to plan pranks, play Quidditch, and work on Arithmancy. His new friend Hermione had even owled her parents and was letting him borrow some Calculus books until he could afford his own. He had spent the past month practicing Math calculations on every scrap of parchment he could find. Who knew Muggles could be so clever? And last night! Last night he finally worked up the gumption to try one of the derivatives on a particularly complex node. Not only had the equation reduced to a more manageable form, the variables had actually gained magic! So now he was sitting at their table in the library. He had erased the Tur'kor - again - and was working on doing everything with Calculus. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione.

He was muddling his way through a difficult calculation when he heard her voice, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

When did she get here? She was holding some piece of parchment. Probably some calculations, "Sure." He just needed a few more minutes.

"Fred?"

He hummed. Couldn't she see he was busy?

"What's your middle name?"

Maybe if he carried that and moved that over there. "Oh, it's Gideon."

"Fred Gideon Weasley." Yeah that's his name. Now to take- "Explain this." A piece of parchment was jammed on top of his Tur'kor. A familiar piece of parchment. He blinked.

"Uh." He finally looked at Hermione. Eyes narrowed. Check. Lips pursed. Check. She could almost pass for Mum. "It's my progress report?"

"Your progress report. Funny you should mention it. Do you see anything interesting with it?" She cocked her head to the side.

He looked at the parchment. "No?"

"No?" she asked sweetly. He probably should have given a different answer. "You have a P in Arithmancy! Not to mention the three D's!"

"But Arithmancy is so boring! Vector just started us on harmonies and she said we were going to stay there until the end of the year. There is no point." And really, there wasn't. Why should he waste his time on simple calculations when he had Calculus and his Tur'kor?

She sighed. He hated that she looked so disappointed in him. "Alright, why is Charms your highest grade then? I know you can cast excellent spells. Why do you only have an E and not an O?"

"Because," he scratched his eyebrow, not sure rather to tell her or not. "I don't do the homework?"

Narrowed eyes. Again. "None of it?"

"I can cast the spells just fine," he shrugged.

"And I suppose you don't do your History, Astronomy, or Runes homework either? Hence the Dreadful score in those classes?"

"No?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

He wasn't getting out of this one, maybe she was worse than Mum. "No, I don't do my homework."

She was nibbling her lip now, "Fred, your parents send you to school so you can learn. And I'm not saying you aren't, because you are. But this," she waved her hand at his progress report, "makes you look stupid. And even though we know you are not, future employers won't know that."

Was that her problem? He brightened. "That won't matter! Don't tell Mum, or Perce, or Ron, or - well anyone really. But George and I are going to start up our own joke shop when we get out of school. It will be brilliant! Zonko's is mostly little gag gifts, see. But with George's potions and my spell work we will make a whole new type of prank shop! We won't need employers since we'll be our own boss!"

She stared at him for a so long he began to squirm. Was it a bad idea? Would it not work? "That sounds wonderful." Oh, good. "But where do you plan to get the money to start it up?"

"Well," he had no clue, "the goblins give out loans." Hopefully that sounded better than it did in his head.

She cocked her head, "To two Hogwarts graduates? One of whom had grades so bad he almost failed out?"

He flinched. They weren't that bad. Were they? He looked at the progress report. They were that bad. "What would you suggest?"

She was smiling a creepy little smile. "I'm so glad you asked." He got the feeling he had just been pranked. She was digging around in her book bag and pulled out a thin red book, "Here."

Embossed on the front in gold was _Spellcraft: European Edition. _"What's this?"

"I got curious about what you were doing with the Tur'kor, and why more spells don't get made."

"So you found a book," he smirked at her. Hermione could find a book on anything. Just last week he had commented on how he wished there was a spell to make toenails grow; five minutes later she brought him a book. Montague was still hobbling in his shoes.

"Yes," she was so cute when she blushed, "and it's fascinating really."

"I'm sure you're going to tell me all about it."

"Prat," she punched him lightly in the arm. Ouch. "Anyways, wizards - and witches - who are authorized to make spells are called Spellcrafters. They get paid - sometimes tens of thousands of gallons - for making spells. For as long as they are alive and for 100 years after they pass, they continue to profit every time their spells are cast."

Tens of thousands? That was enough to start their joke shop. That was- Dad only got 22,000 gallons a year at the Ministry, and he was a department head. It was a department for Muggles, but still. He rubbed the red cover of the book. He could still see the corner of his Tur'kor parchment from behind his progress report. Get paid for Arithmancy? "What do I need to do?"

"Well, you have to have a good grasp in Arithmancy and one wanded subject. Masteries."

He dropped the book. "No." Well there went that idea.

"Yes."

"Hermione I can't do that."

"Of course you can, you're absolutely brilliant. You just don't apply yourself because you are board and you have other things you would rather do. Like pranking. And mastery level Arithmancy." She bit her lip, "Well now I'm giving you a reason to want this. Fred, Spellcrafters have a guild. Only proven Spellcrafters are allowed in. Inside the guild they store the Tur'kor's of every deceased Spellcrafter. Every Tur'kor is spelled to travel there on the death of it's owner. The Tur'kor for the Levitation spell, the Patronus, Fiendfyre, and all the rest are setting in that guild. And as a Spellcrafter you would get to study them all. Think of the harmonies you could feel."

That. Was. Blackmail. Very good blackmail, actually. Every Tur'kor ever? An Arithmancy mastery wouldn't be so bad. And maybe Charms? He always liked Charms. It shouldn't be so hard. Was he seriously considering this? "It would be nice."

"Look, I'm not saying that it is okay to skip homework- because it is definitely not. But all you need to get a mastery is NEWT's in subjects pertaining to the field and have a clear body of work. Such as a Charms or an Arithmancy experiment. Your Tur'kor is already that for Arithmancy. So what you need to do is ace your OWL's, get into the NEWT classes and take those tests. That's it."

"You make it sound simple."

"It's not." She picked up the book and flipped to the very back. "This is a list of all the Spellcrafters in Europe for the last century. There are only twenty names, Fred. What you can do with a Tur'kor- your understanding of Arithmancy- that's real magic. It shouldn't be wasted."

He looked at the names embossed in the page. One in particular caught his eye:

_Selene Pandora Lovegood- ENG - 16 - 1962-1989_

He ran his finger over the inscription a few times. "What does that number, the sixteen represent?"

"Oh, well, once you have the masteries, then you have to present the guild with 10 complete spells in order to be admitted. After that you can complete more of your own spells or do spell commissions the guild has received. Selene there created 16 before she died, I wonder what happened to her?"

"One of her spells backfired." He still remembered the Burrow shaking. "The Lovegood's are our neighbors. George and I had just got home from second year. Mum yelled at us when she heard the explosion. We were grounded all day until Dad came home and asked Mum if she had heard the news."

She gasped, "How horrible."

"She has a daughter in Ginny's year. Ravenclaw, I think." He remembered Luna staring off into space the week afterwards. Mum had offered to watch her, hopping to comfort her. He thought being at the Burrow with their large family just reminded her of what she had lost.

"Well then, you just won't ever cast a spell until you are sure it's right. And even then, we will take proper safety procedures."

He turned to her, "Hermione, I-"

"No Fred. You have a talent to help the world. And to make some bloody amazing pranks. If you tell me right now that you don't want to do this at all then we won't. Otherwise, I'm going to make sure you do its safely."

He couldn't help but smile at her, "You are amazing."

She grinned back, "I know."

"Oh! I meant to show you the Tur'kor. You will never guess what I did last night." He closed the book - he would read it later - and moved his progress report to the side.

She shrieked, "Oh no! What happened to all your nodes?"

"Relax I just reset them. But I tried some Calculus last night!"

"Really, what happened?"

He knew she would be interested. "Well, first I wasn't sure if the nodes were going to resolve and then-"

…o0o…

It was a Saturday afternoon mid-way through March and Fred was exhausted. Calculus didn't apply to Arithmancy as easily as he once thought it would. Some of the nodes were especially stubborn about resolving in such conditions; they wouldn't harmonize correctly and their screeching gave him a constant headache. Add to that Wood had gone nuts about wining the Quidditch cup in their final game against Slytherin. They were wrapping up another Saturday morning practice after Fred had stayed up all night trying to detangle a node that wouldn't shut up because he had put it together the wrong way. He just wanted to go to bed.

As he was striping his gear George ran quickly past him, "Got a brew."

He nodded, "See ya."

"Later Fred," George opened the door and bolted. Fred chuckled. Nothing could keep George from his Potions. Lately he had been spending more time with them than ever. Fred didn't mind because George had Potions and he had his Arithmancy.

He headed into the nearest open shower and dropped his boxers. Almost everyone else was already out. He must really be tired. Maybe he should go take a nap after this. Nice soft sheets, warm cozy blanket-

"So Baby, what do you think?"

Startled, he turned to the right to see Angelina Johnson in- Look at her face! "A-Angelina." He squeaked.

"No need to be nervous, Fred," she chuckled, "It's just us, I checked."

Just us? She was looking for him? Looking like that? Wait, were those the size of apples? Quit looking! "I gotta go."

"Go?" She pouted, "But I just got here." He backed up against the wall to get away from her advances. "Besides, it certainly looks like you are interested. Don't you want a repeat of what we did last weekend?"

Last weekend? He was fairly sure he would remember that. Unless- He was going to kill George. Around them the water had stopped steaming; he needed to get this situation and his magic under control quick. "Look, Angie, not that I don't think you are stunningly beautiful, but I'm George."

She blanched, "George called you Fred when he left!"

He reached up to scratch his eyebrow, good thing she didn't know any of his tells. "We still do that all the time, call each other our own names to keep people confused. Even our Mum can't tell us apart. It's a prank, see?" But this was just plain ridiculous: pretending to be his brother so he wouldn't have to bugger the girl his brother had while pretending to be him.

She screeched, covered up her privates, and bolted out of the shower. He would laugh had he actually known this could happen. Right now he just wanted to scream. What had George been thinking? When he couldn't feel Angelina in the lockers anymore he stopped the shower and got dressed. He and his twin needed to have a long conversation.

It took him half the distance from the Quidditch pitch to the castle to locate George. He was always the easiest, since he spent the most time around him. Funny thing, though, he wasn't in the abandoned fourth four classroom he usually used for brewing. No, he was in a broom closet on the third floor. A long conversation, indeed.

As he stalked through the halls concentrating more on reigning in his aura and temper then paying any attention to the students jumping out of the way. What a very bad day.

When he got to the closet next to the bent armor, he didn't hesitate to wrench open the door. George was in a quite lewd compromising position with a fourth year Ravenclaw. He thought it was the seeker. Before the girl could protest, Fred reached into the closet and yanked George out with a mere, "Pardon us." He summoned George's shirt and shut the door back in Ravenclaw's face, because he really wasn't in the mood to deal with another of George's conquests so soon.

He stalked off in the direction of George's fourth floor potions lab, knowing his twin would follow. George and he got along really well most of the time, but George never forgot who was the stronger wizard. If there was any doubt right now Fred was sure his flaring aura would clear that right up.

Once the classroom door - and it didn't look like George had been brewing in weeks - was warded, Fred calmly asked, "Something you want to tell me?"

"So I went to go spend some quality time with Chang," George grumbled. "Do you mind telling me why this couldn't have waited till after I had had my fun?"

"You think this is about you ditching brewing for Chang? You buggered Angelina and told her it was me! She walked in on me in the showers today naked and-"

"Oh!" George wiggled his eyebrows, "Did you like it? Ange isn't so good for everything, but she has a great mouth."

Was he serious? "No, I didn't like it. Because I sent her away when I realized she thought I was someone else. Like you should have."

"What? Oh, seriously, Fred? It's all in good fun. She wanted a good time, I gave her one. If you're jealous you should have just-"

"I am not jealous." He grit his teeth when he felt his own magic rebounding of the walls. Get it together. "Angelina, Chang, how many girls are there George? We were taught better than that."

"By who?" George spat, "Mum can only be bothered to feed and discipline us. Dad is always at work or on call. They could care less about what we do as long as we don't embarrass them."

That was mostly true. But this was about George. "Percy told us-"

"Percy has abandoned us! He's always hanging around Clearwater like she's some kind of Veela. He wouldn't do that if he really cared."

"That's not true. He loves her. He's in a committed relationship with her. That's why he said it was better to wait for the person you love, because he knew. Percy wouldn't abandon us."

"Like you wouldn't?"

Fred felt as though he had been slapped, "What?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me. You've been disappearing since January. And when you are around you have got your nose stuck in more bloody books. What's so interesting anyways?"

How dare he turn this around on him? He grit his teeth, "I've been working on Arithmancy, trying to get funding for our shop. From the look of this room, though, I think it may just be my shop."

"Fine."

"Fine." he spat back.

George pulled his wand out, "Get the hell out of my potions lab!"

Was he mental? Fred could easily win any duel, "I never liked your putrid potions anyway!" He figured he should remind George who he was threatening, "And, George?"

"What?" George growled. The git actually growled at him!

"When you bugger the wrong bird and piss of her family, don't expect me to be your second."

"Whatever."

Knowing that George might come up to the dorm rooms, Fred went out to the lake instead. The pond at the Burrow had always been the best place to calm his magic. Something about water always soothed him.

He found a nice spot under an old evergreen and watched the giant squid make ripples in the lake. The ebb and flow of the waters magical tide seeped into his pores; it was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. Standing there his magic began to slowly imitate the same rhythm- in and out. In. Out. In. "Woof."

Startled, Fred looked to his right to find a dog. Sensing out it's magic confirmed his suspicions that it was, in fact, a Grimm. "Well this day can't get worse," he grumbled. There was only one large magical black dog in existence; seeing a Grimm outside their home always meant you or someone close to you was going to die. "Awful far from your graveyard aren't you, buddy?"

The Grimm proceeded to cock his head to the side pull his ears back and whine. Pathetic little sod trying to get pity for a bringer of death. Still, the thing looked like it had mange and hadn't eaten in weeks. Fred had half of a breakfast sandwich he had kipped from the kitchen on the way to practice this morning. Pulling the sandwich out he kneeled down on the ground, "I should have better sense."

It was now staring at his hand with singular intent. Fred was belatedly aware that at this height the Grimm and he were eye level. He wasn't even really sure what kind of magic the Grimm would have if it came down to a fight. Unwrapping the sandwich, he proceeded to hold it out, "Want some?"

When the animal proceeded to lunge for his hand with rows of gleaming teeth, Fred happily dropped the sandwich. It didn't seem to matter to the Grimm, though, who had caught the meal between his jaws and proceeded to scarf it down in seconds. When the Grimm finished and sat down on his haunches, Fred warily palmed his wand through his trousers. Dangerous didn't even begin to describe the situation. He couldn't see leading the Grimm into the school, and fighting it was decidedly stupid. So for lack of options he decided to talk to it and see if the thing got bored, "My brother Charlie brought one of you home one time. He found the Grimm at the Ottery graveyard he thought it would make the perfect pet." The Grimm let out a woof of excitement and wagged his tail. "I know. Anyways, I was maybe four. When Charlie brought the Grimm home me and my brothers, we all just thought it was a dog. We played fetch with it, had snow wars, even went sledding together. We were trying to think of a way to convince our parents to keep it- until Mum came outside with my baby sister Ginny. I thought she was going to have a heart attack right there. She started calling on the Goddess and yelling and she even sent out an emergency call to the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort had just been defeated two moths prior, so every one was still on edge. It's Christmas Eve and here comes Dumbledore storming through the snow in some kind of pink and silver garb." If an animal was able to have a laughing fit this one was awful close; he was rolling around on the ground with his tongue lolled out. "Anyways, the Grimm was returned home. Mom told Dumbledore on the spot that Charlie was going to take Care of Magical Creatures after that. He had already been half way through his third year. She might regret it now, since he loved it so much he ran off to be a dragon tamer." Fred sighed, "The next day when Gramps Weasley was toasting Christmas dinner he had a heart attack and died."

In testament to his odd day, the Grimm proceeded to get up off the floor, lick his face, and bound off. Fred whipped the saliva off and decided it would be best to just forget the whole episode had ever happened. If someone was bound to die then the Goddess would take them Grimm or not. Wrapping his cloak up under his head; he cast a mild warming charm and lay down. He must have dozed off because the next thing he noticed was a gentle voice saying, "Fred?"

Tiredly opening his eyes, he hummed in reply.

"Its horrible! They sentenced Buckbeak to death."

"That's nice," He mumbled.

"Nice?" something was screeching, "How dare you!"

That sounded just like Hermione when she was mad. Funny, it sounded like she was talking about Buckbeak in his dreams. Usually they talked about Arithmancy- Bugger it all, he was awake. He got up quickly and quickly located her storming towards the castle. "Hermione! Wait up." Darn it, why was his leg asleep now of all times? At least his stride was longer. When he finally caught up with her he loosely grabbed her arm, "Hermione, I'm sorry. That's horrible about Buckbeak." And weren't Grimm's always punctual? Seeing that Hermione's eyes were watering, he handed her his handkerchief, "Don't cry now. I'm so, so sorry."

She bit her lip, "You weren't just pretending?"

"What?"

"To be my friend?"

Where ever did she get that idea? "Of course not, you're the best friend a bloke could ask for. Look, I was just asleep. I've been told I could sleep through an entire Quidditch match if I was tired enough."

She giggled tiredly, "Hopefully you wouldn't sleepwalk through the game."

"I just about did through practice today."

"Oh, Fred! You have rings around your eyes. What happened?"

"I miscalculated the placement of the node, or did the computations wrong or something. The harmonies wouldn't stop screeching like a bad banshee. I finally got it fixed around 5:20, and ten minutes later Oliver comes banging in saying we were having early practice." He had contemplated homicide.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Something else is bothering you."

"It is?" How did she guess?

"Yes, you're rubbing your eyebrow. You only do that when you are upset. You scratch it when you are nervous."

He pulled his hand from his brow, but the damage had been done. This girl knew his ticks. How come she knew him so well after only a few months? Were they really that close? He sighed and pulled his hand through his hair, "My brother is a whore."

"Ron? Because I always thought he would have to walk into a room full of naked women before he noticed any difference."

He laughed. He laughed so hard he was having trouble breathing. And when he was doubled over gasping for air she was rubbing his back gently. When he finally looked up at her he was so thankful he had her to talk to, "Thanks, you have no idea how bad I needed that."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse." He shivered. Dusk was quick approaching and he left his cloak by the lake. He should summon it.

A warming charm washed over him, "Come on, Fred. You can tell me about it while we go get your cloak."

On second thought that sounded much better.

So as they walked to the lake he told her all about Angelina and George. And Chang and George. How he and George had fought. And he told her all his misgivings. Was he being a bad twin to be mad at George pretending to be him? Because they do that all the time anyway. Was this really any different? And he really hadn't meant what he said about not opening a shop with George, he was just so angry. Surely he could understand how what he was doing was a bad thing. The whole time Hermione just listened, like they were talking Arithmancy. Except this wasn't Arithmancy, this was his twin. Fred didn't know what he would do without his twin.

Once they had received his cloak, Hermione cast a cushioning charm and set down with him be the lake, "I don't think George should be acting like he is. I also think you overreacted."

"What?" How was any of this his fault?

"You purposely sought George out when you knew you were angry with him. You also knew he was most likely with someone else. You essentially made him feel like he was being attacked."

"George just needs a firm hand." Merlin, he sounded like his Mom. "Someone had to tell him he was wrong."

"And you could have. Later tonight. When you were calmer, and knew that it wouldn't result in a fight. You have a temper Fred, and you know that. When your temper flares, so does your magic. I've only felt it twice, and I know I never want it directed at me. You did that to George, your twin."

Bloody hell. She was right. How could he have been so stupid? "Now what?" he sighed.

"Now you apologize. And find a way to work it out so you both know when it's not alright to pretend to be the other." She bit her lip and laughed hollowly, "I was so lonely growing up that I always thought I wanted a ton of siblings. It seems like it's not as great as it sounds, though."

"No," he shook his head, "It's wonderful. You're never alone and they are always there to take care of you. Even if sometimes they piss you off."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. One time when I was six, Ron broke my toy broom. Uncle Fabian had given it to me for my second birthday, see? I was so mad that I turned his favorite stuffed bear into a giant spider, big as your head."

"Goodness!"

He still remembered the screams, "Mum was so mad- she was sure I borrowed her wand- that she tanned my hide."

"Wait, why didn't you just tell your Mum it was accidental magic?"

"Since," Well this was awkward. In for a sickle, in for a gallon. "We never told our parents about my magic."

"Who came up with that bright idea?" She didn't seem very impressed.

"Well, it was Percy at first. I started having accidental magic shortly after," he swallowed, "After that New Year's. It was nonstop: things would levitate, change color, or animate. When we were finally let out Percy told us to stick close together and never leave each other's side. We took to confusing everybody and making them think we were each other. It was fun. Percy didn't tell us until we got our Hogwarts letters, but he had been afraid George was a-"

"A squib?" she guessed.

"Yeah, it took him a few months to realize it, but he was around us all the time. And, well, I was making all the magic. George never did any. He may have done some as we grew up but it would have been hard to tell because I was always doing things. Our parents just saw two gifted children, though."

"But surely your parents wouldn't have minded?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. Uncle Gideon had a son. Mom and Dad had talked about adopting him. But he didn't get his Hogwarts letter. So they sent him to a Muggle place instead."

"An orphanage?" she gasped, "That's horrible."

"Is it? Would it be worse to live like Filch and have to be dependent on Wizards for everything, or to have the chance to get a decent education in the Muggle world? I don't know. I just know that I'm glad Perce did what he did."

She put his hand on his knee, "I am too."

"Perce looked it up when he got to Hogwarts. Apparently it can happen to monoamniotic twins- that just means were truly identical- but it is very rare. One of the twins will take the other twins magic while still in the womb, usually because they are underdeveloped. It has caused the other twin to become a squib and in some cases die. I don't know why I took Georges magic, I just know I wouldn't be here without him and I'm glad he's here with me." He scratched his brow, "I really need to apologize."

She chuckled lightly at him. "Then perhaps we should head inside and grab some food so you can get to that."

"Actually, how about I show you the kitchens?"

"You know where the kitchens are? I thought the food was charmed. Of course it wouldn't be, that's silly. Then who makes all of the food?"

The path was light by the moon about to reach its apex as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Tell me, Hermione, what do you know about House Elves?"

As they walked up to the school - and he was given a very passionate rant about the horrid slavery subjected upon House Elves - Fred couldn't help but thank the Goddess for the day he became friends with Hermione Granger. Not only would she listen to him blabber for hours about Arithmancy he knew she couldn't comprehend, she also took the time to hear him out about his personal issues. Things he couldn't talk to George about, because George already knew them or they were about George. But that didn't mean he didn't want someone to just listen. Hermione was good at that. So when she declared that she was going to find a way to free all House Elves, he couldn't help but comment, "Would you like some help?"

He loved her smile. Especially those two buck teeth.

"Well, first I suppose we will need to know if there is some kind of binding or something that makes them the way they are. You haven't," she looked around the corridor they were in. He could already feel it was abandoned; still it was awful cute to see her try and be sneaky. She whispered, "Heard anything?"

He was pretty sure he would have remembered a story about House Elf bindings. That would have been some Wizards pride and joy. Just the magic required would have been- Oh. "Honestly, I've never looked."

"What?" she looked at him askance.

"It's like," he found himself unsure how to explain. George never really wanted to know particulars, and Perce just wanted to make sure it wasn't harmful. "It's like playing Quidditch. If I spent all my time trying to score points, watch for bludgers, and catch the snitch I would never get anything done. It's because I can just focus on the bludgers and ignore everything else that I'm good at what I do."

"So you just pick and chose what to listen to? Like selective hearing?" she asked.

"Not really. Some things I can't ignore. Like people I'm close to. Higher magic is also practically impossible to shut out."

"You mean like the active Runes in your Tur'kor."

"Exactly," he exclaimed. Hermione was so quick on the uptake. "Everything else, especially patterns that are repeated a lot are easy to tune out. I'm not really sure why, but there it is."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You could try, though, right?"

"Why not? Might be interesting," he flashed her a quick grin. They had finally approached the bowl of fruit that concealed the Hogwarts kitchens. The painting stretched high into the vaulted ceiling and was a relic of the 1600's when the current Headmaster had decided to hide the kitchen from roaming students. That hadn't stopped George and he from bribing a seventh year Hufflepuff for the location in their first week. Fred bowed dramatically, "May I present the kitchens."

"It's a painting of fruit." Hermione said with her arms crossed. "I suppose I could see the symbology. Then again, you would expect the Gryffindor commons to behind a painting of a lion."

"Too boring," he wiggled his eyebrows, "we must keep the snakes on their toes. If they had any, that is. Now, tickle the pear."

"Tickle it? Honestly." When the door appeared they entered the kitchens and were immediately accosted by a score of elves. The rest were continuing the after dinner clean-up; removing plates from the duplicate tables that mirrored the great hall and setting up clean settings for breakfast tomorrow. Hermione gasped, "There are so many."

"Master Wheeze and guest! What can Twink be getting you?" The closet elf bowed slightly.

Fred smiled at Twink, "Do you think we could get some dinner?" Remembering Hermione's request to look and see if there were any bindings the House Elf magic, he opened his senses and felt out Twink's magic.

Darkness.

The magic was so angry. So mad. It hated. Hated humans. It was going to kill humans. Humans kept it bound. Made it work. Made it bleed. Kill the humans. Magic was mad.

Someone was in pain. There was screaming. Couldn't whoever was screaming shut the bloody hell up? His head hurt. What was going on? Where was George? Why couldn't he feel George? Why couldn't that idiot shut up! Too loud. It was all too loud.

"This little light of mine, I'm gona let it shine. This little light of mine, I'm gona let it shine." Who was that singing? They had a nice voice. If only that idiot would stop screaming he could listen to it. "Let it shine, Let it shine, Let it shine." Why couldn't he see the person that was singing? Maybe he could feel them. There they were. He knew that magic. Hermione.

Fred became aware of many things all at once: he was the idiot screaming, his limbs felt like they had all been crushed, and his head was pounding. It appeared at some point he had been moved to the hospital wing. Most importantly, it appeared he was holding a crying Hermione his lap. "What-," he coughed.

"Oh," Hermione gasped. She reached over towards the nightstand and handed him a cup, "Thank goodness you are alright. I was so worried. Here's some water."

He allowed the water to south his raw vocal ends, "What happened?"

"We were hopping you could tell us that Mr. Weasley," he looked up to see Professor McGonagall. Ouch, got to remember to move slowly. He noted with some horror the hospital wing behind her was trashed. "You arrived here by House Elf two hours ago and have been having convulsions ever since. It appears you also managed to singlehandedly destroy the Hogwarts' kitchens."

Fuck. Officially the worst day ever. He was so screwed when Mum got that letter. George would be even more pissed that he didn't get to help. No one would believe that it was an accident.

"I really must insist that you have this conversation once I have tended to my patient," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Do you know how much the enchantments on the kitchens cost? I can't go before the Board without an explanation," McGonagall protested.

He wished they would just shut up; their talking was making his headache worse.

"It's my fault," Hermione spoke up from his lap, drawing the attention of the adults. Wait, what? "I asked Fred to try a new spell. In retrospect, the kitchen probably wasn't the place to do it."

McGonagall turned her attention to Hermione, "And what spell was that?"

"The Patronus Charm. I thought with the Dementors outside it might be good if we learned it. I figured it couldn't be that hard," Hermione rambled looking contrite. "Since Sirius Black keeps breaking into the Castle, who knows if the next time the Dementors might follow him. I just wanted-"

"That's quite enough Miss Granger. There is a reason we learn higher level spells in controlled classroom settings. I had expected better of you. Ten points, each. And detention on Wednesday," McGonagall gave them a wink, "I do believe Professor Flitwick is free then. If you ask nicely, I'm sure he will give you pointers on how properly to cast a Patronus."

As McGonagall departed Fred found himself a little dumfounded. Hermione Granger had just pulled the wool over the eyes of the most no nonsense teacher there was in the school. The teachers pet had just flat out lied to a teacher. Somehow he was getting away with destroying the kitchens with 10 points and a night of tutoring with Hermione. Wicked.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley, I've got some potions here for you to take. Miss Granger, if you could kindly extract yourself from my patient now that he has seen fit to release you." Pomfrey bustled over with a half-dozen potions.

As Hermione extracted himself from his lap, Fred began knocking back the potions. "Guess this means I'm in for the night?"

"Most certainly, Mr. Weasley."

He could feel his muscles relaxing and headache lessening. "Not that I'm complaining, but usually when a Lady wants me to stay over they take me to their bedchambers," he teased with a wink.

Hermione giggled.

"I'm afraid you are a little inexperienced for my tastes Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey reprimanded.

He blinked. Did that mean she would sleep with George? Bad thoughts. He hesitated when he got to the dreamless sleep, "Do you think I could speak to Hermione for a few minutes first?"

"Very well then, but curfew is in fifteen minutes. I expect to find you asleep and Miss Granger gone by that time," the matron insisted sternly. Madame Pomfrey grabbed the other potions bottles and left for her office.

"Hermione, I-"

"Shh, Fred, one minute." Hermione pulled out her wand and began casting wards. The third year who had no idea what he was doing in January was casting a full scheme mid-March.

"You need to add a bigger swish on the downward slash of your notice-me-not. Otherwise, I'm impressed," he grinned.

"Thanks."

"Are you blushing?"

"N-no."

"You are! Crikey Hermione, there are grown Witches who wish they could learn those spells so well in twice the time it took you. It's bloody impressive, that is." Not to mention it was further proof of just how backwards their society was in not pushing Muggleborns to their full potential. Hermione could change the world with the right encouragement.

She smiled congenially at him, before a frown marred her features. "What happened Fred?"

He leaned back against the hospital pillows and shivered, "You were right about their being a binding. It's dark; probably the blackest magic I've ever felt." Best not to mention the House Elves wanted to kill all the Wizards in revenge, yet.

She gasped, "Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"Well, we will have to do some research. But first we need to discover why you reacted the way you did. That was awful."

He swallowed. Hermione had spent near half an hour ranting about how she would free the House Elves if it was the last thing she ever did, and now she was saying they needed to work on him first? People didn't worry about him first, not unless their names were Percy or George. "It's not that big of a deal," he commented offhandedly.

"Not that big of a deal?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't stop screaming and thrashing. Madame Pomfrey kept casting spells and nothing worked. I thought you were dying." When she started crying - again - Fred felt horrible.

He reached his hand out and grabbed hers, "I'm sorry. That's never happened before. It was like I was stuck in the magic and couldn't find my way out. I kept looking for George, but I couldn't find him. Finally I heard someone singing, and then I felt your magic. That's when it all stopped."

She set down on the bed, "I started singing when Madam Pomfrey said she couldn't do anything else. She was going to get an EVAC team from Mongo's. I was just trying to calm you down."

Fred flinched. EVAC teams were called in when a magical core was in danger of exploding. He hadn't realized it was quite so bad. "I think," his mouth was suddenly dry, "that the dark magic drew me in. It's happened a few times before, but usually George is there to pull me out. Also, this spell was way worse than anything else I have ever heard. It was like drowning in a sea of darkness."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "Well then, I think the first rule is that you never hear out Hose Elves again."

"But-"

"No buts, Fred. Unless we know that it is safe, we are not putting you in danger like that." She looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Also, it might be best if you were to try hearing some things George had to pull you back from again. That way you can try to do it yourself. Or maybe if I was there I can try singing to you if you can't manage. We will figure this out."

Fred got the distinct impression that he was going to figure a way to control this wether he liked it or not. "I supposed it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Of course not," she smiled. "Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Course."

She released his hand, reached behind him and fluffed up his pillow. Ruffling his hair she departed with a, "Sleep well now."

A little unsure of what he had just got himself into, Fred reached over to grab the dreamless sleep. He felt Hermione leaving the hospital wing when the vial slipped out of his hand and his vision blurred.

Darknees.

"Fred, Fred!" Who was- Hermione. He focused in on her magic.

Somehow he was lying on the floor in a bottle of broken dreamless sleep. "What happened?" At this point meeting Sirius Black was about the only way this day could get worse.

"I don't know. I heard a crash when I walked outside the hospital doors, so I came back in to check on you. It's a miracle you aren't cut," she rambled.

"Edge-proof glass," he lifted himself up into bed with her assistance.

She said a shower spell over him and cleaned the floor, "They make that?"

"Yeah. Cheaper than shatter-proof." He tried to think back on what had happened, "It must had been when your magic left my range. There are still some lingering effects of the curse. The stone walls of the castle muffle my ability, so when you left the hospital wing I blacked out."

She pulled the covers over him, "I guess I'm staying here with you then."

"No."

"If me leaving causes you to black out then I'm not going anywhere," she insisted.

Fred's breath hitched. Lee was a roommate; Wood was a teammate and captain; Perce was his brother; George was his twin. He knew Hermione was his friend, still it was different experience to believe it. It was nice to have a friend. "Hermione, as great as that sounds," he smiled at her just to show her it really did sound wonderful, "George can somehow cleanse my magic."

"Really?" she said with a dumbfounded look on her face. She put her hand on his shoulder, "You'll be all right while I go get him?"

Absolutely not. That last spell wore off the pain potion. But he wasn't going to tell her that. "Of course."

"Okay then." She bit her lip, "I'll make sure to hurry."

"No rush." She tucked the blankets in around his shoulders, like how Perce would do when it was bed time. He briefly wondered if she could get Perce too, but that would be getting his hopes up. Especially after this day. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"Tell George that it's like the Marauder's Map. He'll understand." At first George hadn't wanted to believe him that a piece of parchment could be anything special. That was until he tried to hear it and he had been sick for a week; he never got sick. Even when they had both come down with dragon pox at age six George had been in Mongo's for a month while he had recovered in two days. It just didn't happen.

She shook her head, "I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Harry hasn't shown you yet?"

"Harry?" she narrowed her eyes.

Uh-oh. "I'll tell you later."

"I'm sure you will." Smiling gently, she patted his blanket, "Night Fred." When she got up and left he allowed his smile to fall. He gripped the blankets tightly. She would be walking out the door in three, two-

Darkness.

He could feel his magic stirring. So much pain. "Fred. Com'on, Fred, wake up!" Magic was calling to him. Familiar, gentle. Like a spring breeze. Like home. George.

His stomach recoiled. George was quicker to conjure a bucket, though. He heaved until the only thing that was left to do was choke on his own spit.

"You will let me past, Mr. Weasley!" Pomfrey was back.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Madame Pomfrey," Perce said. Perce had come? Course he did. Perce always came.

"Not possible?" Pomfrey sputtered, "This is my hospital wing. I was clearly misinformed when I was told this was a case of a miscast Patronus Charm. You will let me through so I can diagnose my patient this instant!"

"This is a matter of House Weasley." Oh, Fred couldn't help but grin faintly as Pompous Percy made and an appearance. "Under the Hogwarts charter all private house matters have to be kept secret by school staff. Furthermore, as a licensed Healer-"

"I am quite aware of my oaths, Mr. Weasley." Pomfrey bristled, "Now if you will allow me to tend to your brother?" Fred wanted to crack a joke when Perce and Pomfrey turned his way, but frankly he was to weak. "Mr. Weasley - Fred - can you please tell me what happened. Truthfully this time?"

"Dark-," he croaked. He liked his lips, grateful when Perce conjured him some water. "Dark magic."

"Bloody Hell," George swore.

"Was it Black?" Perce asked franticly. Fred could tell by the way Perce's shoulders were set he was ready to storm the castle looking for the convict that would dare harm his brother. Perce had once charged a garden gnome who had made him cry only to have his hand bitten. Fred had stopped crying when he noticed his brothers frantic attempts to dislodge the beast; his resulting accidental magic had sent the gnome soaring twenty feet in the air. Perce had spent the whole way home making sure he was okay, and Fred had forgotten all about Perce's hand until Mum noticed it and bandaged it up. Perce was like that. His current nagging was reaching new heights, "What curse was it? Should I call the Aurors? Do you need-"

"That's quite enough," Pomfrey interrupted, "your brother was found in the kitchens. I assure you Sirius Black has not entered the castle tonight. Whatever this is has obviously addled his brain."

Apparently he had made a joke after all. "No. Curse. In the kitchens."

"I've worked here for thirty-eight years. I assure you there is no Curse in the kitchens, Mr. Weasley. Now-"

"Madam Pomfrey?" Perce interrupted, "This might be a good time to tell you Fred is magic sensitive."

Pomfrey stared at Perce in abject disbelief, "There hasn't been a magic sensitive since-"

"Uric the Oddball in the 1400's." George stated, "We know. But he is." Fred briefly wondered if you could get points taken for glaring at a Professor. Did Pomfrey even count? Perce and George might land them in negative.

"Sweet merciful Goddess!" Pomfrey swore.

Next thing he knew spells were flying at him in rapid succession. Pomfrey gasped in horror after a minute. That was probably a bad sign. "What is it?" Perce demanded.

"It's nothing." Pomfrey started, but upon seeing their faces of disbelief she backpedaled, "I mean, It's nothing I can't fix in a few days time. I just haven't seen this amount of dark magic since the war."

Perce frowned, "You said this was in the kitchens?"

"Yes," Fred answered.

"Where Fred?" Perce crossed his arms.

"It's nothing to worry with."

"Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey stated, "your brother has a good point. Whatever did this to you might not be exclusive; it might start harming the other students. The Headmaster needs to be informed so that the danger can be removed."

Fred sighed, "It's the House Elves. Or the Curse that binds them to wizards. I doubt it will bother anyone else."

They were all starting at him now. Finally Pomfrey spoke, "I believe you are correct about that. Do try and stay away from the kitchens in the future, though."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, then. I'll just go get you some potions to help flush the dark magic out of your system. I'm afraid dreamless sleep is counter indicated for this; your in luck that you dropped the last one or you would have been in for a rough ride."

When Pomfrey left, Perce immediately set down and began tucking him back in again. "What were you thinking? How do you feel? Any headaches? Blurred vision? What about-?"

"Give him some space Perce," George chuckled.

"The headache went away after the first round of potions. My vision blurs and I black out when I can't sense a magical core that I know. I'm in some pain. Other than that I'm fine." He smiled weakly, because really everything was fine now that his brothers were here. "Thanks for coming guys."

"You are a fool if you thought for one second we wouldn't." Perce reprimanded, "It scared me to death when Granger came in the common room and said you were in the Hospital wing. I can expect these things from George, but I thought you knew better."

"Gotta keep you on your toes," Fred mumbled. He wished George would say something to him, not just the other people in the room. It was beginning to get awkward, this not-so-silent silent treatment.

"I suppose," Perce smiled.

Pomfrey was back with the potions, "Here we are. Take these and try to get some rest. The other two of you need to return to your common room."

"Can George stay?" he blurted before he thought better. When he saw George's shoulders stiffen, he knew it was a bad idea.

Perce spoke up before he could, "George's magic has always helped to calm his."

Pomfrey nodded her head, "Very well then. You two know where to find me."

Perce nodded, "Thank you Madam." He placed a brief kiss on Fred's head, and walked by and squeezed George's shoulder. "You two stay out of trouble. For my sanity, at least."

The silence in the room quickly became oppressive. George was forcibly removing his cloak and trainers, glaring at the wall. Fred knew he needed to say something. "I'm sorry. About earlier. The way I acted. I didn't mean to force my magic on you." He paused, what had Hermione said? His magic was scary, and, "Well, maybe I did. I wanted to intimidate you. I was just so mad and confused. I should have let myself calm down. That was wrong of me."

George chuckled grimly, "You're a git, you know?"

"Tell me about it."

"I was pretty pissed at you too," he frowned. "And then Granger comes in saying you blew up the Hogwarts kitchens-"

"Don't remember," which sucked.

George waved his hand, "Still Bloody-."

"Awesome," he finished. "Wonder if they will put it in _Hogwarts, a History."_ Hermione would flip.

George and he shared a laugh. George took a breath, "But that is what I need you to understand. That was your magic reacting to danger. It destroyed a thousand years of enchantments in minutes. I know you can't ever feel it, but can you begin to imagine what it might be like for me? I'm just an average wizard Fred. How can I stand up to that?"

Fred turned sideways in bed so he could get a better look at George, "You're not just an average wizard George. You're my twin. I would die before anything happened to you. That's not to mention the fact that you are brilliant when it comes to Potions. Brilliant. I bet you could beat old Snape out any day."

George smiled faintly and drug his hand through his hair, "I haven't been brewing."

"I noticed."

"I just," he frowned, "I don't know. I feel like I'm stuck. Like I can't think of anything new."

Fred nodded, "I was having the same problem back in January."

"What happened?"

"I started over from scratch with new Runes and different calculations."

George furrowed his brows, "New ingredients and methods, then."

"Yeah, I think we have the same problem. It's so easy to get wrapped up in what you are doing and forget there are other ways to go about it."

"That's a thought." George pulled off his shirt and approached the bed, "Do you mind?"

Considering the hundreds of times they had slept together as children, he simply pulled the covers back. "Course not." It was a bit more cramped now that they were both pushing six feet, though. His magic sighed in contentment when George made skin contact. He could feel their magics begin cycling though to each other. "Hope you don't catch any of the dark magic contamination, though."

"Me? I'm white as snow," George protested.

"Certainly," Fred laughed, "How much of the Quidditch team have you slept through?"

"Fred?" George asked hesitantly.

Fred sighed, "I don't mind. Just tell me when you sleep with someone and pretend to be me, that way I'm not caught off guard if they come onto me. I'm all for flirting. But it's not so much fun if the girl knows more about our relationship then I do."

"Okay." George held up his hand, "Let's see, there was Angelina, obviously. Heidi Macavoy-"

"The Hufflepuff chaser?"

"The same," he held up another finger, "Nandini."

"The girl in Perce's year with a nice ass?"

"Yeap. Then there was Susan Fawcett."

"With the huge rack?"

"It's bigger without a bra," George grinned. "And Felicity."

"Who sets across from us in Charms. No wonder she keeps making go-go eyes."

"Yeap." They chuckled. "Finally there's Flora Carrow."

"Carrow? As in the the fourth year Slytherin set of twins."

"Yeah. She keeps asking me if we could double date."

Fred blinked a few times, "That's fretfully wrong."

"Don't I know it." It was good to laugh with George again.

"You sure do get around."

"Na-ah, my dear Fred. You get around," George corrected.

"Whatever." Fred rolled his eyes, "Just as long as I don't have anymore nude girls propositioning me I'll be happy."

"You sure you don't want some? There's plenty of girls willing," George asked jokingly. "There's something about twins that's a major turn-on."

"The key word there is girls, George. I wan't a woman who loves me so deeply she would give up magic if that's what it took to stay together. Real love, not just sex."

"You're looking for a pipe dream Freddie."

"It's there, Georgie, I know it."

"If you say so."

As they talked late into the night Fred realized that maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all. Sure, it could have turned out better, but he hadn't felt closer to George in a long time. He was also sure now that he had found his first real friend that was just his in Hermione. She was someone who didn't want to use him for his magic, who didn't think him cool because he was a twin or did pranks, and also didn't run at the first sign he was different. Perhaps today was a good day despite the bad things.

…o0o…

This weekend was already off to a much better start than the last had been. They had career counseling today, so there were no classes on Friday. George and he had taken the opportunity to seek down to the Slytherin common and charm the entrance to pour a voice altering potion on everyone that walked by. It was a brilliant Potion George had come up with this week, and it would make the person fortunate enough to get hit with it sound like a random animal for an hour. The best part was it was a new potion so Snape didn't have the antidote.

Hermione had been right about George, what he had been most upset about was the threatening feel of his magic. Fred had since moved some of his Arithmancy studies to the fourth floor room while George worked on his brewing. He hadn't realized how much he had been missing his twin; just being in the same room was comforting.

Right now they were sitting outside McGonagall's office planing their next round of pranks. The Quidditch final against Slytherin was the weekend after Easter break. It would be Wood's last match and they both agreed their erstwhile leader needed a memorable goodbye. George had mentioned earlier he found a Potion that when ingested let the drinker float a few inches of the ground.

"Gred, do you think-"

"I do," George joked.

Fred smiled, "Woods favorite-"

"Quidditch-" Well at least they were on the same page. Then again, all Wood talked about was Quidditch.

"Team?"

"Puddlemere."

Really? "United?"

"Just so."

"I could-"

"Easily," George smirked.

Fred rolled his eyes; George loved making fun of his magic, "Transfigure-"

"Brillant."

And that was that. He would Transfigure Oliver's uniform into Puddlemere United's after George snuck him the floating solution. This would, of course, happen after they won the Quidditch cup for the first time since Charlie's OWL year. It would be brilliant.

When McGonagall came out and called his name, George gave him a thumbs up.

He walked into her office with a happy grin. The room was decorated in deep mahoganies with gold accents. George and he had been in here many a time for one reason or another. Grades, pranks, Quidditch, Ginny- best not to go there today. He folded is robes with flourish and set down in the straight backed chair in front of her desk, "Professor M! Lovely weather today."

She pursed her lips, "Mr. Weasley, you are aware that we are trying to perform career counseling today?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Care to inform me why Slytherin house seems unable to be counseled at this moment, then?"

He felt the corner of his mouth raise before he schooled his features. George was going to love this. "I'm quite sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I see." She grabbed the edge of her spectacles and raised them up on her face. "In that case, I believe we should move on to your counseling. What kind of career do you have and interest in, Mr. Weasley?"

Well, at least that he knew. "I'm going to be a Spellcrafter."

She blinked once, twice, and then let out a deep sigh. "Perhaps you would like to continue Quidditch, or be a store clerk at Zonko's?"

"No," he frowned. Was she going senile? "I want to be a Spellcrafter."

"Mr. Weasley," She took off her glasses and cleaned them, "Spellcrafting is a very difficult and dangerous field. With your grades, it is just not possible."

Was this what Hermione had meant about nobody funding his work unless he could prove he was gifted? McGonagall had taught him for years. She knew she got every Transfiguration right on the first try. And she was telling him he couldn't do what he wanted because he had bad grades. What would have happened if he had told her about the joke shop? This was ridiculous. He sat up straighter in the chair, "I was told the only prerequisite to get into NEWT classes was a passing grade on the OWL's?"

"That is correct."

"Then I am going to pass my OWL's, I am going to get a dual-Mastery in Arithmancy in Charms, and I will be Spellcrafter. That is my career decision," he stated.

She pursed her lips, "Very well than, Mr. Weasley. Here are pamphlets on the requirements for Arithmancy and Charms. My door is open to you if your OWL's don't pan out."

He ground out, "Thank you," grabbed the pamphlets and stormed down the corridor not even bothering to spare George a glance. He couldn't believe the shear gall of that washed up witch. Just because he didn't want to write essays on how to preform a perfectly easy spell, didn't make him any less capable wizard. He needed to get together with George and come up with a prank for her; maybe they could stupefy her and throw the mangy cat in lake with a bubblehead charm. Then she would see who was the poor wizard.

When he finally started paying attention to his surroundings again, he realized he had found his way to their table in the library. Hermione's and his. It was odd to consider himself a part of another pair. But he liked it. With nothing better to do he sat down and pulled out his Tur'kor.

He was on his third straight node when he felt her enter the library. Her magic was becoming almost second nature for him to detect, like family. He perked his head and waved as she came around the corner.

"Fred," she smiled, "you wouldn't believe what I found in this horribly dusty book today."

"Words?"

"Honestly," she huffed, "No, I think I might have found the key to the House Elf binding you found last weekend."

"Oh? What did the dusty book have to say?"

Hermione set her heavy bag down on the ground and began to explain enthusiastically, "Well, its more of a footnote. But it says that in 624 a wizard by the name of Tarius Black found a pest on his property. With some Rune work, the pest was trained to tend to the house in return for meager food. That has to be it! Trapping the poor things with Runes, honestly."

"It does sound like a possibility," he conceded. Or at least a starting point. Knowing the Blacks they could have thought enslaving Dementors was a good idea.

"These Blacks are nasty pieces of work. First Sirius Black is Harry's godfather and he tries to get him killed. And now this Tarius. I think I would hate to be related to them, wouldn't you?"

Ouch. Awkward. He scratched his eyebrow, "My Gran is a Black."

"What?" She looked ready to bolt, "I'm so sorry Fred. I didn't know."

He shrugged, "No one talks about it, but I think most purebloods are related to them. Harry's grandmother was one too, I think. They used to be a fairly big family. Gran Cedrella was disowned from the Blacks when the Weasley's became blood-traitors."

"I'm still sorry. I'm hard for me not to think of things in terms of a large population like it would be in the muggle world. Thanks for explaining and not getting mad," Hermione responded unsure. She almost looked like she thought Fred wouldn't be her friend anymore over such a simple mistake.

He thought she was being a bit ridiculous, but then again maybe other wizards were more unforgiving. Fred smiled gently, "Anytime. If you want I can write Gran and see if she knows anything about Tarius?" And suffer through her harassing him for the next month.

"Could you? That would be great," she grinned faintly. "Oh, I forgot to ask how your counseling went?"

"Horrible," he grumbled, "McGonagall doesn't think I can be a Spellcrafter. Mangy old cat threw some pamphlets at me and told me to come back when I failed."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in indignantly, "How rude. What are they even doing counseling for if they aren't going to help you?"

"She said my grades weren't good enough. Told me I should think about being a store clerk," he grumbled.

"That's just because she doesn't know the real you like I do," she consoled. "So have you read the pamphlets yet?"

He shook his head and pulled the crumpled pamphlets from where he had crammed them into his book bag. Abashed, he handed them to Hermione. She just smiled gently at him as she smoothed out the creases and opened the one on Arithmancy. "Bugger."

She looked at him sideways, "Is something wrong?"

"It says you have to have a NEWT in Astronomy for an Arithmancy Masters. I'm pants at Astronomy." Runes he could manage, but not Astronomy. It was like someone put down a bunch of squiggly lines with dots and decided to arbitrarily give them names with random purpose.

"You can't expect me to believe that."

"It's true," he shrugged. What more could he say? So much for being a Spellcrafter.

Hermione pulled out a parchment and quill, "What are the nine planets in our solar system?"

"Well there's Earth, Mars, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Mercury, Neptune, Saturn." Was that right? He rubbed his eyebrow. That had only been eight. He knew there were nine planets. "This is useless."

Hermione hummed. While he had been talking, she had drawn a rudimentary map of the solar system. "It helps if you do them in order, that way you know which one is missing. My Mom taught me a sentence so I would remember how they go: My very excellent mother just served us nine pies. Mars, Venus, Earth, Mars-"

"Jupiter!"

"Exactly," she handed him the quill, "now why don't you write them all down?"

He supposed he should just humor her. Professor Sinistra did always say she liked his illustrations, but his ability to recall names was regrettable.

"Good then, now Earth has a radius of 6,371km and is 149.6 million km from the sun. Can you tell me the velocity of Earth?"

She wanted him to do what? That wasn't Astronomy! But he thought he remembered something like that in the Calculus book.

Two hours later he was successfully calculating the ice moon Europa's mass based on Jupiter's mass, which he had been able to get from the relative velocity the planet had traveled around the Sun, based on the Sun's mass which he had gotten when- "Hermione?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"Not that I don't love doing Math, but I don't see how this will help me with Astronomy at all."

She chuckled, "I don't supposed you ever wondered what NEWT Astronomy was?"

More boring stars? "No."

"It's knowing how the alignments of the stars effect magic such as Rune circles, Potions, and spells. Almost the whole two years is spent calculating planet trajectories. That is why a OWL in Arithmancy is required to continue on to NEWT Astronomy," she explained patiently.

Wait, what? Nobody had told him this. Goddess knew star alignment was important with higher-level craft, but actually predicting the alignment beforehand? It was so obvious. "Bloody hell."

"Language."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "It doesn't sound half bad. But I still have to pass the Astronomy OWL first. That means I would have to memorize the planets and the stars. I'm not all that good with names."

She put her finger down on the parchment were he had been scribbling out Europa's mass. "If I told you there was an ice moon orbiting a gas giant, could you write out calculations like this again?"

"Of course."

"And can you draw a star chart if you look through a telescope?"

"Yes."

"Then you write down the names of stars you remember. Any ones you don't you start writing down some fancy Arithmancy predictions on where they will be in a few days. We both know it will only take you minutes. The examiners will be so blown away at the work of a fifth year they won't remember you didn't know the constellations name. I bet you they will actually award extra credit."

He looked at her askance, "You think that will work?"

"I always does for me," she shrugged.

"Really?"

"Usually when there's a test subject I don't know I just go off topic on something else I read. Teachers think your so smart that way. They at least award you partial credit."

"Brilliant."

"I know," she winked conspiringly, "now let's see what this Charms pamphlet says."

When she opened it, his heart sank. There was no way. "I suppose McGonogall was right after all."

"What?" she looked at him disbelievingly, "How can you say that?"

"Because there is no way I'll ever get a Charms Mastery." He clenched his jaw.

She bit her lip, "It's the History, isn't it? Well we can-"

"You can't fix everything," he bit out. Were his hands shaking? Rattling on the shelves brought his attention to trembling books. He had to get out of here. Why didn't he set the limiter cube out? He had gotten complacent. He placed his Tur'kor in the Calculus book, grabbed his bag and bolted.

"Fred, wait up!"

Why was she following him? He didn't need to see her right now. He needed time to regain control of his magic. He was so stupid to believe that it would he could have ever done something like Spellcrafting. There was a reason it was such a rare Art. He should have stuck to thinking about the joke shop; he knew how to make people laugh. Jokes were easy. Even when a joke went wrong people still laughed.

When he went up the next flight of stairs he realized Hermione was still behind him. She must have been jogging to keep up. He was close to the nook behind the centaur fawn, so he ducked behind the tapestry. She would pass him by in here. He had first found this place in first year, when he walked by the tapestry and found it had more magic than others.

Hermione came by took two steps past the tapestry and stopped. She then proceeded to turn around and stare right at him. "Fred Weasley, we are going to talk about this," she demanded with her hands on her hips. He had forgotten he had shown her this portal way back in January. She had no way of knowing that he was actually in here though, so he could just wait her out. "And I know you are in there. You're book bag is hanging half-way out."

He glared down at the incriminating bag. Bugger. He sighed, reached out and pulled her in, "You might as well come in and get comfortable."

Hermione let out a little shriek, "No offense, Fred, but this is a little cramped to be comfortable."

He couldn't help but smirk, "Watch and be amazed." Tapping the third brick on the right with his wand and then two up the wall dissolved like the one at Diagon Ally to reveal a large room. The south wall was covered in windows that faced the great lake. The room was cluttered with old classroom paraphernalia covered with a light film of dust. Fred usually applied cleaning charms when he came in here, but it had been a while.

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed as she looked out the window, "I can't believe no one ever comes here."

"They don't know about it. I never even told George, this is where I come to relax sometimes," he shrugged, "It's not even on the map."

She turned to him, "You mean the map you gave to Harry?"

"Yes," he replied hesitantly.

"You had a map of Hogwarts - a supposedly unplotable location - and you gave it to Harry. Who might I mention is the only person in this castle who might be capable of getting in more trouble than you?" she growled.

"Yes?"

"Boys." She placed her bag on one of the unused desks. "But don't think I'm distracted," she raised her finger and came towards his chest, "You are going to tell me this instant what is so bad about History that you don't think you can pass your OWL. I know you're not stupid, so don't try playing that card on me. If you apply yourself you are more than capable of getting the grade."

He sighed, "It's George."

"What about him?"

He scratched his eye, "He knows I have trouble remembering names. I was freaking out earlier this year trying to remember things for the OWL's and he told me there wasn't any point. We both agreed to only get three OWL's each, so as not to have to worry so much."

She bunched her hands up together and started pacing back and forth, "You-." When she continued to mumble for a few more minutes he thought about interrupting her, but then thought better of it. She finally turned to face him looking determined, "Fred. You are very smart, and you can't honestly believe that three OWL's is applying yourself. The same can be said for George. Now, if your worried about getting OWL's in any of the wanded classes, I've seen your spellwork. Your spells are enough to make sure that you pass the practical, you just have to make sure that you do moderate on the written and you will pass."

He pulled out a chair and sat, "Even if that is true, I won't be able to remember all the names. There just isn't enough time."

Hermione bit her lip and looked out the window towards the lake. Her bushy hair looked different in the evening light, not quite so frizzy as usual. She spoke hesitantly, "Fred, if I tell you something, can you promise to tell no one? Not even George?"

Fred pulled out his wand, "I, Fred Gideon Weasley, swear on my magic to keep secret whatever Hermione Granger tells me in the next hour until the time she releases me from this bond. So mote it be." His magic swelled around him signifying its acceptance.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"A wizard's oath."

"Oh. I didn't mean-"

"Of course not. But I wanted to," he said. And he had. "If it was something you felt needed to be kept secret, then secret it shall be kept." Anything for his friend.

"Well," she began, pulling up a chair next to his, "what do you know about time-turners?"

Time-turners? This should be good. "Well, they are restricted in there use. Turing back time is extremely dangerous. That's why all usage is monitored by the-," his speech was halted as he watched her pull an intricate gold chain from around her neck an hold a tiny gold hourglass between them. "Goddess above, Hermione, where did you get that?" he asked in disbelief.

"McGonagall," she stated as if that was a normal occurrence, "She gave it to me at the beginning of the year so that I could get to my classes on time."

Like hell she did. He wrapped her hand around the hourglass and said sternly, "Put it away."

"Fred?" He could feel his magic swelling. This was bad. He put his hands to his temples and began to rub them. When Hermione put her hand on his arm he almost jumped, "What's wrong?"

"There's only one group of wizards allowed to use time-turners in all of Britain: the Unspeakables. Possession of one without authorization is punishable by life in Azkaban." Hermione gasped and started reaching for the chain around her neck. He grabbed her hand, "Unless with express written authorization of the Minister for Magic or the Chief Warlock."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore," he nodded, "I doubt he went through all that trouble just so you could get to classes. Not that you don't deserve it, mind. No, I'd bet my wand this is because-" she's friends with Harry Potter. The boy Sirius Black wanted dead. Like Ron was. Goddess. Fuck. He should march up to that old f-

"Because what Fred?" she looked at him beseechingly.

He couldn't keep this from her. He sighed, "He knew Sirius Black would come after Harry so he gave you the time-turner to change things in case it became necessary."

Hermione gasped, "That's illegal."

"I know," he nodded. Not to mention the absolute chaos it could cause if Magic was thrown out of focus. There was a reason time-turners were restricted. There must be a reason Dumbledore was willing to risk so much. Fred rubbed his brow and exhaled deeply, "People see Harry as a figurehead of the light. When he triumphed over Voldemort as a baby, it made people believe in true Magic again. If he died, it could through that belief into chaos."

Hermione frowned, "Not to mention it would make Voldemort happy."

Fred blinked, "Voldemort is dead."

"Didn't Ron tell you?"

He looked at her intently, "Tell me what?"

"Voldemort was possessing Quirrell, trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone so he could be resurrected. That's why-"

Voldemort was alive? The man who singlehandedly was responsible for the worse civil war in magical Britain ever was alive and he was hearing about it from a third year. Apparently Dumbledore knew, but who cares, let's not tell anyone. How about we wait until he comes back and starts murdering again, huh? Doesn't that make sense? And then-

Narrow arms wrapped around his waist. "Fred, you need to calm down."

He blinked a few times and realized most of the furniture was on the ceiling. When had he stood up? Returning Hermione's hug he replied with a soft, "Alright," and willed himself to relax. Voldemort was alive. Sirius Black was trying to kill Harry. Ron and Hermione would probably be there too. Bugger. And idiot that he was he had sworn a magical oath of silence. Bloody fuck. There was nothing for it, he was going to have to find away to protect his family, oath or not. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Fred?" she looked up at him from within his arms.

He liked having her in his arms, it was comfortable. He smiled slightly, "What were you thinking when you showed me the time-turner?" She blushed and ducked her head. He lightly lifted it back up with his hand, "None of that then."

"Well," she bit her lip, "You said there wasn't enough time. I was thinking we could spend some extra time studying. I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

He hummed, "It's not a bad idea, how far back does that model go?"

"Twelve hours."

He did some quick calculations. "So we go back twelve hours, spend a day in this room, exit and then go back another twelve hours." He nodded, "Today is March 25; OWL's start the May 30th. That means if we start tomorrow, we can gain another 66 days to study. Sounds good to me."

"Really?" she asked hesitantly.

"Certainly," he added, "Think of all the extra time I will have for Arithmancy," he grinned cheekily. When she squeezed him around his midsection he suddenly realized they hadn't ever quit holding each other. Letting go of her he commented, "You should probably be the one to go get us food from the kitchen, though."

"Right," she nodded, "We will have to make lists of what we are going to study before hand so we know what to check out from the library. We also will need to work out a bathroom."

"There's one right there," he pointed to a tarnished door off to the right.

"Good. I suppose I don't need to ask if you can transfigure beds?"

He grinned, "Would my Lady prefer pink sheets or chartreuse?"

"Prat," she giggled.

Joking aside he was actually signing himself up for intensive OWL revision under the study nazi Hermione Granger. Ron had told him stories about that. This had the potential to either go really good or horrendously bad. But if it was what he had to do to keep his family safe from Voldemort, then a few books wouldn't hurt him. Hopefully Hermione would understand he needed his Arithmancy to keep him sane. The best part was George wouldn't even notice he was gone. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what to do about George."

Hermione tilted her head, "You have said many times that George is brilliant at Potions."

He nodded.

"Do you think he could get his mastery?"

Could he? "Yeah, I think he could. If he wanted too. But George-"

"Is too busy being a man whore," Hermione stated bluntly.

Fred cringed.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "that was awful rude of me."

"It's the truth," he shrugged. Fred had discovered when he was young that you can't pick your family.

She bit her lip, "You said George needed a firm hand."

"Right."

"So just don't take no for an answer."

"Sure," he replied hesitantly. How exactly did one go about that? George's base philosophy was 'no only means don't get caught.' Trying to persuade George to do something he didn't want to was like talking to a brick wall.

"Great," Hermione smiled, "so we will meet here at eight tomorrow morning then?"

Fred nodded his head and was left standing in an empty room. It appeared Hermione was another of those people not easily deterred once her mind was made up. He sighed. So if convincing George to become a Potions master just because was out of the question, maybe he could bribe him? After all, Hermione had convinced him to become a Spellcrafter by informing him of the perks. Surely there were some benefits to being a Potions master.

Shouldering his bag, he headed out of the room. After glancing briefly out the fawn tapestry to make sure there was no oncoming traffic, he made a beeline for the dungeons. Who better to know about what it was like to be a Potions master than one?

As he approached Snape's office he was just breaking down the final part of a node in his head. It was a good thing Snape had office hours until dinner on Friday; he had another fifteen minutes to talk to the bat and figure out what he was going to say to George.

He rapped on the door and waited for the barked "Enter" before swinging it open.

When Snape looked up from his desk his brow furrowed, "Mr. Weasley, if you are here to volunteer yourself for detention, the bat spleens are in the cupboard." He pointed one long spindly finger at the supply cupboard.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"You are aware, of course, that today was career counseling. A task that had to be rescheduled in Slytherin house." Snape walked towards him, trying to intimidate him with his extra two inches height. He sneered, "Any idea why that my be?"

Fred realized belatedly that coming down here when Snape was pissed may have been a bad idea. But leaving now would just prove his guilt. "No sir," he said, "but I was hoping you could give me some career advice."

"Indeed," Snape raised a brow, "I was hoping you could get expelled. Alas, it appears my dream remains unfulfilled."

Realizing Snape was serious, Fred pressed on regardless, "About what it takes to be a Potions master."

Snape let out a humorless chuckle, "Mr. Weasley-"

Fred was having flashbacks to McGonagall's office this morning, "Not for me, for George."

Snape sneered, "George Weasley is one of the most inept brewers to currently grace this castle. If I had a Gallon for every cauldron he has exploded-"

"It's because he's always experimenting," Fred protested, "He's brilliant, I promise."

"Give me one example," Snape asked, arms crossed.

Fred rubbed his eyebrow, he supposed he had walked right into this one. "The Potion used on the Slytherin students today. He brewed that from scratch in a week."

Snape smirked triumphantly, "Using what baseline?"

"I don't know."

Snape frowned, "You don't know?"

"Of course not," he said, "I'm pants at Potions."

"That much is obvious," Snape snapped.

Fred shrugged, "All I know is he was excited because it used something called the Starkey Swirl."

"You expect me to believe that your buffoon brother is capable of the Starkey Swirl?" Snape scowled.

Fred frowned, "My brother is no buffoon." He could feel his magic beginning to rise with his ire.

"We'll see about that," Snape growled, "In the mean time get out of my office before I have you in detention from here to the end of the year."

"You can't do that!" Fred protested.

"I think the other teachers will agree I'm being quite lenient when I told them you trashed my office." Snape leered.

Fred started. One look at Snape's office told the story. It was trashed. Papers were everywhere, vials on the floor, and foul colored liquids mixed with each other creating noxious fumes. When had that happened? How had he not noticed? Was he that out of control? "It was magical bleed out!" he protested.

"You're a fifth year Weasley," Snape invaded his personal space and berated him, "If you are having that much bleed than you are better of to turn yourself into EVAC now and do us all a favor. Now get out!"

As he left the office the magnitude of that bad idea washed over him. He had just admitted a prank to Snape. He was still no closer to knowing anything about being a Potions master. Not to mention he had ratted George out. He was pretty sure that went against the twin code. He was loosing control of his magic. Voldemort was alive and most likely going to try and kill his family. Now he had to travel through time for the next 66 days to find some spell to kill an immortal Dark Lord. Not to mention his maniac follower who waltzed in and out of Hogwarts and Azkaban like they were fireplaces. It was official: fifth year sucked.

A/N: Still looking for a Second Beta. PM me if interested.

A/N2: Thanks for all the reviews. I had varied comments on the Chapter length. I already have plans for over 50 Chapters. Ergo, if I break that up we might be here forever. I'm going to try and post one longer Chapter once a week. If you don't like the length... pause reading and come back later?


	3. Hermione meets Luna & consequences

Saturday morning Hermione was so excited she woke at 5 o'clock and couldn't go back to sleep. The next thirty minutes she spent packing a spare set of robes and every book her expandable book bag could possibly carry. It was unfortunate she had to leave behind her first year books.

However, when she went to retrieve her toiletries she froze; there underneath her toothbrush was an inconspicuous blue mint box. Hermione's parents were nothing if not over-protective of their only daughter, but she had been understandably mortified when her mother pulled her aside and handed her the blue box full of birth control at the beginning of her second year. Seeing it now, Hermione came to the startling conclusion that Fred Weasley was a boy. A boy she had just agreed to spend months with alone. Oh dear. But he wouldn't- surely he wasn't- Fred had been so upset when he had found out George was being polyamorous last week. So if he tried anything Hermione would just say no. Fred was good like that; he would listen. Hermione grabbed her toothpaste and left the mint box.

Packed, Hermione set out for the kitchen to collect the food they would need. She had made a tentative study schedule last night, but wouldn't really know what their plans where until she knew just what Fred needed to learn. They would need to focus some time today on making the fawn room livable. Also, Hermione needed to find some sort of alarm to make sure that she got to her other classes on time; since they would be already using the time turner she would have to leave the room to go to those. Overall she was a little miffed she had wasted a year skipping back hours when entire days were possible. Fred had figured that out so quickly.

Not to mention his conclusion that she only had the time-turner to protect Harry from Sirius Black. Frankly, when Hermione looked at things from the angle Fred was proposing she couldn't fault his logic. It painted Professor Dumbledore in a whole new light. What looked like protections for the Philosopher's Stone in first year now looked more like a stalling tactic. Really, who would hide the key to immortality behind traps a group of first years could defeat? She would have to ask Fred about her suspicions.

Tickling the pear, Hermione entered the kitchens. Her nose was accosted by the fragment smells of breakfast wafting up through the rafters. Everything seemed to have been repaired from last time and the Elves were quickly piling food on the four long tables. Unlike last time Hermione was not greeted by any Elves.

After several moments a nobly Elf wearing a dirty pillowcase and one long sock approached her. "Lord Weezes' Miss," he nodded excitedly, "How can Dobby be helping Mistress?"

"Dobby?" Hermione gasped, "I thought Harry freed you."

"Oh yes," Dobby perked his ears up, "Master Potter freed Dobby he did. From mean Malfoy's. A curse on them. Dobby is working at Hogwarts now."

"You mean your bond was transferred?" Hermione asked indignantly

"Oh no. Dobby is a free-elf! Dobby is getting paid," Dobby squeaked. If it was possible the other elves shuffled further away from them.

"Really?" she asked. So it was possible for an Elf to live outside the bond. "How does that work?"

"Dobby asks many wizards for pay. They laugh and spit in Dobby's face." Dobby wrung his hands.

"How rude." And illegal for human workers.

Dobby nodded, "Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Gallons a week!" Dobby shook his head. "It was too much. I talked him down to one, I did." Dobby nodded his head in accomplishment.

She bit her lip, "And you aren't feeling any side effects of not being bound?" Curses were known to compel their subjects to obedience after all.

Dobby tugged his ear and leaned in close, "Miss not tell?"

"Only Fred."

Dobby wrung his hands and looked around nervously, "Dobby's magic is stronger, but Dobby's bones ache bad. Hands shake too. Hard to cut veggies and dust. Dobby uses magic more. Dobby tried to not work, but Dobby couldn't stop."

"Right." Being bound must suppress their magic, but as punishment for not finding another master it was hurting him. Plus he was compelled to work and therefore find another master. How awful.

"Mistress tells Lord Master Weezes?" Dobby asked.

Hermione didn't remember the Elves calling Fred that last time. "Why do you call him that?"

Dobby grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet, "Lord Master Weezes tried to free all the Hogwarts Elves! He is very strong wizard, he is." Dobby got very still, "Other Elves were hurt by bond when Lord Master Weezes failed, though. That's why they stay away. They are afraid of the hurts. Lord Master Weezes will try again, yes?"

Hermione blinked back tears, suddenly aware that the House Elves weren't just some abused animals. They were sentient creatures entrapped by a very dark curse. A curse that had punished them because she had asked Fred to listens to it with his magic sense. She smiled feebly, "We didn't mean for that to happen, Dobby. We were just trying to look at the curse that was on you. Next time we will make sure it doesn't hurt."

"Hurting is okay Mistress. House Elves is used to great hurting." Dobby patted her arm. "Dobby is glad to know Lord Master Weezes will again try."

Hermione pulled out Fred's handkerchief from her bag to dry her eyes. She really needed to give that back.

After a moment Dobby asked, "Was there anything Mistress needed?"

"Oh," she gasped, "Three meals for two if you could, please. Also I don't know if you have a bag or anything to put them in, because mine is pretty full."

"Dobby could shrink them if you like?"

"That would be excellent, Thank you," she smiled.

Dobby bowed, "Mistress is most kind. If Mistress calls Dobby from now on Dobby can bring Mistress her meals as she wishes."

Minutes later she had three shrunken meals in her bag and figured she might as well head up to breakfast to get her first meal of the day. The breakfast she had just retrieved from Dobby would be used once they wound time back to now. She sighed. This might get confusing fast. At least they wouldn't have to worry about food anymore.

The great hall was moderately full for a Saturday morning when she got there. Hermione figured most students were up early to do shopping in Hogsmeade before the Easter holidays. Hermione would be staying at Hogwarts since her parents had been working overtime since Dr. Steward had retired earlier this year. She didn't mind, since she would be able to spend the time with Fred, Ron, and Harry.

Speaking of the King of Chaos, here came Fred and George now. Oh my, she was sure she didn't want to know what George just whispered into Cho Chang's ear to make her turn that shade of red. At least it better had been George, because Fred wasn't like that. Hopefully.

When the twins set down across from her she waited patently while they unwrapped their silverware, pretending to be too engrossed in her food for pleasantries. They always make it a point to greet people first thing when they came in any room; Hermione had noticed that the chances they would tell you their correct names were about half. However, in the past few months she had began to discover ways of telling them apart. Both boys calmly unwrapped their silverware and proceeded to set their utensils to the side, but only one took the extra time to wipe his plate off with his napkin. Because Fred made a habit of always wiping his workspace down in the library, Hermione was fairly sure that made this her twin. She smiled, picked the waffles up, and passed them to Fred, "Good morning, Fred."

"Hermione," he beamed back, "are you-"

"Studying already, Granger?" George interrupted rudely.

Fred piled three waffles on his plate and passed it to George. "Today is-" he continued.

"Quidditch practice." There he goes again. Did George think Fred incapable of speech?

Hermione found herself getting annoyed, "Anything else exciting?"

Fred smirked, "Now that you mention it-"

"We have no time," George shook his head.

Hermione couldn't help it, she started giggling. It soon turned to laughter when Fred joined in.

"Oi!" George looked back and forth between them, "Am I missing something?"

"Nope," Fred chortled, "just-"

"A really good joke," Hermione couldn't help but finish through her laughter.

George looked at them both skeptically, "If you are sure."

Hermione quickly shushed Fred when she noticed Professor Snape walking up the aisle behind the twins to the head table. However, the teacher didn't continue on but instead stopped where they were and barked, "Weasley!"

"Yes, sir?" both twins turned and looked simultaneously at the looming form of the Potions master.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and drawled, "George Weasley."

Fred protested, "Not it!" while holding up his hands. George looked at Fred with wide eyes of disbelief.

The Professor nodded sharply and turned towards George, "I don't know why I even bother. Perhaps if your mother hadn't wasted so much time acting like breeding stock she could have focused on teaching her herd basic values. Like punctuality."

Hermione gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Snape was supposed to be a Professor! Fred would be- Fred was sitting there with his jaw clenched doing absolutely nothing. George spent about thirty seconds looking like he was waiting to pin Fred down before he got up and took a swing at Professor Snape himself.

What little chatter there was in the moderately full great hall ceased immediately. Snape grabbed George's fist with one hand and with the other arm pointed his wand directly at his throat. "Congratulations," Snape sneered vindictively in George's face. Why wasn't Fred doing anything? "You've just earned yourself an detention for attempting to assault a Professor."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, grease ball," George spat.

"There was something else, too. What was it?" Snape brought his wand to his pursed lips, commenting idly, "I remember, 50 points from Gryffindor." He then proceeded to wrench George by his arm down the length of the tables. His voice echoed menacingly in the silent hall, "Now I believe I have some spleens that need sliced. Move." Hermione didn't often apply such terminology to authority figures, but Professor Snape was a certified bully.

As the noise slowly returned to the hall, Hermione overheard Fred's whisper, "Fuck."

She automatically responded, "Language."

Fred continued to look dejectedly down at his waffles. He sighed, "This is all my fault."

"How?" Hermione enquired. Fred just shook his head remorsefully. Maybe he would want to talk about it later, then. He wasn't even eating anymore. Way to kill the mood, Professor Snape. "So, Fred, are you ready?"

"Ready?" he looked up confused. He didn't forget did he? What if he hadn't meant it after all? What if- "Oh, you mean to go see the tapestry?" Fred smiled warily erasing her doubts.

Hermione nodded and they quietly left the great hall. Not a word was said as they headed towards the tapestry. If Fred was going to be like this, then maybe this was a bad idea. Then again, maybe he just needed some space. Hermione was unsure how to deal with his apparent moodiness.

When they stepped behind the tapestry, Fred reeled back and exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

"Language!"

"Sorry." Fred reached out towards the passage timidly, "It's just that this is my magic."

"What?" She looked at the plain brick wall. It looked the same as it had last night.

"I apparently," Fred looked at her as he rubbed the stone wall, "Cast wards here I don't remember."

"Oh." Hermione gasped, "And you can hear them? You recognize that they are wards? That it is your magic?" Think of the possibilities!

"Yeah," Fred leaned into the wall to get closer, "A Notice-me-not, perimeter charm, and impenetrable charm sounds like."

Hermione tilted her head, "You probably put them up so we wouldn't walk in."

"On us?" he asked in morbid amusement. "The first wizards who experimented with time travel went insane because they kept trying to go back and correct the mistakes of past selves. Time travel is restricted now because it does something to you. You feel like you should trust yourself but you begin to doubt." He laughed frantically, "Even my magic feels different, somehow. It's not normal."

Hermione frowned, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Fred's eyes snapped to her and he grasped her shoulders tightly, "Don't you get it, Hermione? We already have. We can't back out, not now."

She looked at the seemingly innocent brick wall and was reminded of the ministry pamphlet she had received: "Dire consequences come to those who unravel space and time."

Fred squeezed her shoulder, "It's alright. I'm more freaked out by what Snape's doing to George, honestly." He smiled those perfect teeth at her, "Besides, as long as were together, what could happen?"

"Right." Hermione reached under her blouse and untucked the time-turner before she could loose her nerve. Looping it around both of their necks she looked to Fred for confirmation, "Twelve turns?"

"Twelve turns," he nodded before looking at her mischievously, "can I?"

"Sure, you just turn this knob right here until it clicks each time," she explained handing him the turner.

Clutching her book bag she smiled at his playful manner of turning the device. Again, she was reminded of her cat Crooks, only this time Fred had found a ball of yarn. "One for a wand, two for dueling seekers, three is for Fortescue's triple treat …. nine Weasley's in their beds-"

Fit to burst from laughter Hermione knew she was going to have to write this one down. Looking at Fred again she noticed something odd, "Where's your bag?"

"And twelve teams in the Quidditch league!" he finished jubilantly before looking at her, "My what?"

The room spun around them quickly and Hermione gasped in disbelief as the time-turner quit working. "Your bag with things so we can work?"

"I brought my Arithmancy book," he shrugged.

Grant her patience. They had just used the time-turner so it wasn't like he could just march up to the occupied dorms and get his things. She sighed, "What about a change of clothes?"

He tilted his head, "Why would I need that?"

"I don't know Fred," she answered sarcastically, "For after you shower?"

Fred taped his wand to the bricks and let her in the room, "Just where are you planning on showering?"

Dropping her bag Hermione stormed over to the door Fred had indicated last night, "I don't know, maybe the bath-" Hermione's voice stuck as she stared at the supposed accommodations. Her voice turned deadly, "Fred Weasley! You told me there was a bathroom."

He was leaning casually against one of the desks with his feet crossed, for all appearances nonchalant. "So I did."

"This," she jaded her finger at the monstrosity, "Doesn't even deserve to be called a toilet." The stone basin set alone inside the closet with hardly any room for maneuverability.

"Honestly, its a latrine. They are all over the castle. I thought you were smart," he bantered playfully.

"They got rid of the latrines in 1692 when they switched to modern plumbing. It says so in _Hogwarts-_"

"_A History._ That they got rid of every latrine in a castle whose main purpose is schooling? A castle of over which a third is in disuse and a fifth is condemned? How practical does that sound?" He tapped his finger to his head, "Think, Hermione."

"Alright," she begrudgingly admitted. He did have a point, "There is still no shower."

He shrugged, "There's the spell."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and ranted, "Fred, if you think for one minute I am sleeping in these clothes you have another thing coming. Nor am I changing in that pitiful excuse for a bathroom. Which, by the way, you better hope you can fix. I am not sitting on that monstrosity! You may be all right with living in a dump, but in case you failed to notice I am a woman and we have standards." Just for added emphasis she stomped her foot. That felt good.

Fred uncrossed his legs and bowed at the waist, "As my Princess commands." He then walked past her towards the bathroom where he proceeded to _Scourgify_ and add a cushioning charm to the latrine. Twirling his wand he turned to her, "What next?"

Four hours later the room was mostly in order for what materials they had. They had moved two desks together on each side of the door and Fred had transfigured them into beds and a mattress. Using faded books Fred had made sheets - he had been good on his word for chartreuse - and long dividers for each bedroom section. Hermione had been busy moving the extra desks to one side of the room along the windows and the extra chairs to the others. When Fred was done with the beds he changed the chairs to Gryffindor themed armchairs. Throughout it all Hermione felt a little useless. Sure she got to tell Fred what to do, but the one time she tried to transfigure a desk it proved impossible.

At least she had been able to levitate the furniture and set the lights. Working at night was going to prove odd; just now it was nearing midnight, the quarter moon silhouetting the lake. Hermione turned to ask Fred a question when the grinding sound of stone on stone began to echo throughout the room. Fred was there in seconds, wrenching her behind him as he stood with his wand aloft. Hermione's heart felt like it would escape her chest, were they about to get expelled for using the time-turner?

The passageway reveled the disheveled form of the castle's caretaker Filch who called gleefully, "Out after bed, Weasley? I'll have you hanging in the dungeons for a month for this! Just wait and-"

"_Obliviate_," Fred harshly interrupted Filch's ranting.

Hermione let go of Fred's cloak and took a step back in disbelief, "Did you just-"

"_Confundo,_" The spell hit Filch who smiled blankly, turned and left the room. Fred then proceeded to silently banish Miss Norris out after him to the cat's indignant yowls.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just seen. Fred had tampered with someone's mind like it was an everyday occurrence, like it was natural! Just erased his memories and moved on. What if he had done that to her? What if she needed her blue box and didn't even know it? Hermione held her hand to her mouth and struggled to breath. She was deeply aware that there was only one way out of this room and that was through the door Fred was now standing in front of. He wouldn't even need a love potion; he could just bind her, have his way, wipe her mind, and then do it all over again. What kind of world did she live in?

Fred turned from the door and shook his head, "I shouldn't have forgot to ward the door." When he locked eyes with her she couldn't help but stumble a step back. Fred took three hurried strides towards her, since when were his legs so long? He was tall too, a good head above her small five foot frame. Hermione was trembling; would going for her wand do any good? "Hermione?" Fred asked gently, "Is something wrong?"

Images of _Obliviated_ girls floating through her mind, she exploded, "Wrong? You used _Obliviate _on Filch like it was nothing!"

Fred reeled back before adopting a blank face, "Did I really?"

What kind of mind trick did he think he was playing? "Of course you did. I was standing right here. I saw you," she spat.

"And tell me, little miss know-it-all," Fred whispered, "Did it ever occur to you in that big muggle brain of yours that the man that just walked in here could have been Sirius Black polyjuiced as Filch?"

How rude! She responded sharply, "That's a bit farfetched-"

"I had an Aunt, pretty little Mudblood." Hermione gasped and took as step back, only to have Fred step right back into her face. He continued viciously, "Or at least, so I'm told. Never met her. She died, you see. Tragic." When he stopped there and didn't continue on, Hermione thought that was it. Maybe she could just grab her things and walk out the door. That was, until Fred leaned into her ear, "Aren't you dying to know how?"

No, not really. But she got the impression there wasn't much choice. "How," Hermione licked her dry lips, "How did she die?"

Fred smiled grimly, "Her husband came home one day, early from work to see her. She was so happy she greeted him at the door and forgot all about the security protocol they had set up. It was still early in the war, after all, and who would attack them? It was thirty minutes later when her husband had her tied to their dining room table that the polyjuice wore off."

"No," Hermione gasped.

"Oh yes." Fred laughed hollowly, "There is a Death Eater wondering these halls whose only goal is to kill your best friend. He will enjoy if he gets to torture and kill you along the way. Voldemort is worse. He will let all of his followers out of Azkaban months after he gets a body and it will be war. As Harry Potter's Muggleborn they will come after you relentlessly."

Hermione wondered what it would be like to live as a witch and not be afraid. "What about Filch, what if he wasn't Sirius Black in disguise?"

Fred shrugged, "He's a squib."

"That makes it alright?" Hermione shrieked affronted.

"No," he sighed, "But squibs and muggles don't have innate magic to fight off most spells. Whatever memories the spell gave him will become his permanently. He doesn't have the magic to retain his old memories or realize something is wrong. In many ways it is much better than performing spells on wizards."

Hermione was too tired to argue this right now, "Are you ready for lunch?"

Fred nodded and they went over to the armchairs to sit. Hermione pulled out the shrunken platter of sandwiches and fingerlings allowing Fred to enlarge them. Removing the two bottles of butterbeer she watched curiously as Fred poked around the sandwiches. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm trying to find one that's not roast beef," he commented while opening another.

"I could have sworn I saw you eat roast beef just last Tuesday."

Fred shrugged, "George likes it." He reluctantly picked up a sandwich and took a bite.

"And you don't?" she enquired.

"It's about my least favorite meat."

How odd. "But you eat it anyway."

He nodded, "Yeah, George and I take turns picking out the meals. He gets one, and then it's my turn. Adds to the twin mystique." He winked roguishly. Talk about mood swings.

"So you eat a ton of foods you don't like just so people think you are identical?" Hermione asked confused. "Don't you find that a bit odd?"

"Not really. Look," Fred took a swig of his butterbeer, "From the day I was born George and I have been everywhere together. Every day I wake up and he's there. I've never had to find a friend because he's always been there. When we've gone to friend's houses we went together. I never had to look hard for anyone to talk to or to share a laugh with. Besides, this way I'm not a picky eater." He waved the sandwich at her.

"That does sound nice," Hermione admitted wistfully. What would it have been like growing up with a friend?

Fred frowned, "I've never spent a day away from him before."

"Oh." Hermione didn't realize that might be an issue. "But doesn't it bother you some times?"

"Pardon?" Fred asked startled.

"That he's always there. How he interrupts you all the time and doesn't let you talk. It's like he doesn't think you have your own opinion."

Fred shrugged, "It's not like that. He just interrupts me because he thinks it's funny or so I don't lose my temper."

"And when its not funny?" she probed.

"Stop asking questions you know nothing about," Fred snapped.

Apparently he didn't want to talk about his relationship with George. "Okay," Hermione commented gently. "What were you wanting to work on after this?"

"Arithmancy," Fred answered without hesitation.

Hermione chuckled, "Alright, but I want some time after dinner to gauge where you are at in History. We can start with the first year material and go from there."

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted.

"Also," Hermione bit her lip, "Earlier with Filch-"

"Hermione, I'm sorry about that I was just trying to-"

"I know, but you banished Miss Norris silently." She commented, "That's sixth year work."

Fred looked at her sideways, "I put a lot of power behind it. It's pretty much useless. I can't do anything more than first year charms."

"But that day in the library you conjured a chair silently."

"I did?"

"Yes," Hermione affirmed, "You really didn't notice?"

"No. I must not have thought about it," Fred shrugged.

"Have you tried practicing silent spells so you can do it consciously?"

"Well, not lately, but-"

"You will spend the evening after our History revision trying to do second year charms," she ordered.

"Hermione," he protested.

"Don't Hermione me Fred Weasley! You go on about how big of a threat Death Eaters are then you complain about it is too hard to learn a few silent spells? What are you, weak? I bet the Death Eaters don't need Voldemort holding their hand," she insisted viciously.

Fred furiously threw his butterbeer at the wall where it shattered. Then he went over to the workbenches where he proceeded to work on his Tur'kor. Hermione had a brief moment where she wondered whether she should apologize. But no, he was being irrational and lazy. If anyone deserved an apology it was her- not with half hearted words either. So they settled into an awkward silence working on their own projects.

Hermione finished all of her homework pulled out _Runework_. Once she had realized that Runes were the basis of all spells she had started reading ahead. She was curious to see what could be done with this vastly underrepresented field that had been mostly forgotten with time. It reminded her of Latin: most students at Hogwarts never had a formal Latin education although they were required to speak it on a daily basis. Hermione had been lucky enough that her parents had enrolled her in Latin classes at her request when she was nine. Runes were proving to be a bit more complicated than just a new language because the study was composed of several languages that worked together. Not only were Runes the basis of new spells they also provided the conduits for most wards. Apparently one method of achieving the Animagus transformation required the person to carve Runes into their skin. Barbaric.

"Granger," Fred interrupted briskly, "I need food."

They were back to Granger were they? Well two could play at that. "Fine, Weasley." Hermione pulled dinner out and the oppressive silence continued.

The History study went horribly. Who didn't know who Gaspard Singleton was? And when she mentioned the Soap Blizzard he acted like it was the first time he had ever heard of it, waxing lyrically about how he could make his own. Needless to say he was less then pleased when she informed him that if he spent less time pranking maybe he wouldn't need help with his studies. Finally she was so fed up she told him to go work on his spells.

Hermione calmed down as she watched the sun rise up over the grounds; Hogwarts was a truly beautiful place. She wouldn't give up magic, but sometimes she wished she could give up the prats that came with it. Turning to back to her place in Runework she continued to read about people who used runes to enhance themselves. There were several dark rituals that also required skin runes to work. One wizard had carved a rune set on himself to create a youthful appearance but aged twice as quick as a result. She wondered if Voldemort had used such a ritual to make himself immortal with a side effect of endless decay. Maybe that was why he disintegrated when he attacked Harry. It was becoming quickly apparent to her that Runes were the real power in the wizarding world; most people were just too afraid to use them.

When she realized it was almost noon she figured it was time to go to sleep. Fred was still casting spells over in his corner. Hermione approached him and stated briskly, "I'm off to bed."

"Fine." He cast a spell that caused the book on his desk to turn half way into a tortoise. Silently.

Hermione was impressed despite her anger; however, she couldn't help but notice that his brow was covered in sweat. "Maybe you should go too?" she commented offhandedly.

Fred turned to her and snapped, "I am not weak."

He could be that way for all she cared. Hermione left and went behind her curtained off area, furiously casting a silencing charm. Taking the time to brush her teeth with an _Aguamenti _and change her clothes she went to bed.

…o0o…

When Hermione's alarm went off at 7:30 she stretched hesitantly, wondering if perhaps yesterday had just been a bad day. Were that the case she would have been in her dorms and not on this hard mattress. Fred's transfiguration skills were good but he lacked finesse. That was, of course, on top of being a giant brat.

Shower spell applied, Hermione got dressed and brushed her teeth. She was a Gryffindor; she wasn't afraid of Fred Weasley. Marching out of her curtains, she came to a halt at the sight that greeted her. Fred had fallen asleep at his desk. His head was lolled to one side, and a trail of drool had formed down his cheek. He looked - dare she think it - cute. She was still mad at him.

Walking briskly to his side, Hermione barked, "Fred!" He didn't stir. Poking him in the ribs had no effect either. Knowing that he was a horrible morning person, Hermione decided she would just startle him awake. Pulling her wand out she cast a very satisfying, "_Augumenti."_

Fred fell out of his chair, sputtered for a minute, looked directly at her and said, "Mum? I think I'm sick." Then he proceeded to throw up all over her robes.

"Fred?" she asked wordily. When had this happened? She cleaned up the mess he had made and cast another shower spell on herself and then one on him for good measure. When she felt his forehead she gasped. He was burning up. "We need to get you to the hospital wing."

"Aw, Mum. Do I have to?" Fred whined, dropping his arms on the floor petulantly.

Trying to get his larger mass up off the floor quickly proved impossible. Hermione grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to lock with hers, "You are going, Fred Weasley. Or I'm taking away your Tur'kor."

"But Mum!"

"No buts," Hermione demanded, "And I'm not your Mum. I'm Hermione."

Fred narrowed his droopy eyes, "Princess?"

She sighed, "If you must." Looping his arm around her shoulder she tugged; this time she felt him make an effort to stand also.

"What-" He stumbled as they took their first steps towards the door.

"Steady there," Hermione allowed him to put most of his weight on her. She didn't hear anything last night due to the silencing spell, "Did a House Elf come in?"

"No," he slurred.

They made it out the door behind the tapestry. Hermione was struggling to get the time-turner out from her blouse. Half way through she paused, "Was it the turner?"

"No."

"Do you know what it was?" she snapped frustrated.

"I think," Fred chuckled, "I think I have magical exhaustion."

Hermione tugged the time-turner around them both and began to turn in furiously. She couldn't help but growl at Fred, "Were you not given a lecture in your first Charms class to go to the hospital wing at the first signs of magical exhaustion because it can result in death?"

"Hell, Princess," Fred slurred as the tapestry nook spun about them. "I thought they were joking."

When time settled back to 8 o'clock Saturday morning, Hermione grabbed Fred and headed downstairs for the hospital wing.

They had stumbled half the way there when Fred spoke up, "Waffles."

"Pardon?"

"My favorite food. It's waffles. I thought you knew. You gave me some. That day before the day that was. You smiled too. I like your smile," he babbled while leaning his chin on her head.

Hermione was glad he couldn't see her blush. "No, I just knew you ate them. Maybe you could tell me what you like so I can ask the House Elves for just that?"

Fred hummed, "Sounds good. And then-" Fred tripped over the toe of a suit of armor - or the suit of armor tripped him; Hogwarts was like that - and stumbled face first into her chest. Hermione barely kept her balance.

When he didn't get up immediately, she shook his shoulders wordily, "Is something wrong?"

Fred's somber green eyes locked with hers, "I'm sorry. 'Shouldn't have been so mean. Was so worried you would get hurt."

"You can work on your temper later. Up," she chastised. Then, because he looked so pitiful on the floor like that, she added, "I forgive you."

Fred beamed up at her, "Thanks Princess. You're my only. Can't loose you."

She hefted the much larger boy off the ground, again. "Only what?"

"Friend."

Hermione felt like tripping herself. Surely that wasn't true. He had Lee and Oliver. All the girls on the quidditch team hung around him all the time. Plus he had all those brothers. This was just the magical exhaustion talking, surely. Must be. Finally having reached the hospital wing, Hermione called out, "Madam Pomfrey? We need help!"

The matron bustled out from her office, "Oh dear, is this Fred or George?"

"Fred," Hermione replied, "He thinks he has magical exhaustion."

"Quick! Into bed with him." Madam Pomfrey indicated to the closest bed. Once Fred was in it she cast _captus summa,_ frowned, and cast a few other spells. She asked briskly, "What are your symptoms?"

Fred looked up from where he was playing with the bed sheets and mumbled, "I've got a headache."

"For how long?"

"A day. I think." He waved his hand absently, "Or two? Is it a day if it isn't really there? I mean, what makes a day? Is it the time we spend in it or the fact that it spins round?"

"Delirium, too, I believe." Madam Pomfrey commented.

Hermione didn't think now was the time to admit he was talking about the time-turner; after all, he was pretty out of it. She spoke up, "Madam, he has a high fever. He fell asleep on his desk last night and thought I was his Mum this morning. He's vomited. He also was really temperamental yesterday."

"How so?" Madam Pomfrey queried.

"Well, he was flying off the handle at the smallest things." Hermione bit her lip, "He thought Filch was Sirius Black polyjuiced and flew off the handle when I told him otherwise."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Yes paranoia and aggressiveness are signs of magical exhaustion. When your body recognizes it is running out of magic it starts pumping your body full of adrenaline in order to cause the Wizard or Witch to flee to a safer location so their core can replenish."

"Flight-or-Fight," Hermione whispered. She had forced Fred to keep casting spells; she had called him weak. There was no telling how late he had stayed up casting, driving himself deeper into his paranoia and exhaustion. Hermione had basically told him the Death Eaters were going to kill everyone he cared about if he didn't master silent casting. She was a horrible friend.

"Exactly. However," Madam Pomfrey cast _captus summa _again. She frowned in frustration, "I'm not getting the readings I would expect from someone with severe magical exhaustion."

"Is it because he's so powerful?"

"Powerful?" Madam Pomfrey's eyes swirled to look at her in scrutiny. "Powerful how?"

Hermione thought best on how to word it, "He reminds me a bit of Dumbledore when he gets mad. That feeling of magic pushing around you and knowing you're just a fish in the sea."

The matron stormed off muttering, "Uric the Oddball, indeed."

"Princess," Fred mumbled from where he had tangled himself up in the bed sheets. "You think I'm like Dumbledore?"

She smiled gently at him and attempted to untangle him, "Sometimes. You both have a horrid taste in colors. I mean, chartreuse? And you're strong like him. But you're different, too. You love to make people laugh. And you care more about your family than anything else. It's sweet. Sometimes I think Dumbledore must be lonely, having no one to care about."

"You have such pretty eyes," Fred smiled dopily, "I think I want -"

"Alright then," Madam Pomfrey returned swiftly. "I've got the Rano right here. I'll need you to move, Miss. Granger."

Hermione watched as Pomfrey fed Fred one capful of the concoction. When he gave no visible response, she fed him another and another. By the tenth Hermione was sure nothing was happening. That was until Fred jumped out of bed and began running around the room, "I'm late! Wood will have my head. I can't believe I'm late."

"Mr. Wesley-"

"I feel great, thanks for asking. Quidditch practice. Gotta run. By Princess," Fred fluttered as he headed towards the door. Hermione blushed as Madam Pomfrey gave her a look. Did he have to call her that? Fred spoke up, "The door is locked! Were is my wand?"

Hermione noticed the errant wand on the nightstand. When Fred approached smiling, she planted her hands on her hips and gave intimidation her best shot. "Fred Gideon Wesley. Madam Pomfrey isn't done with her checkup. You are going to set in that bed and let her finish or so help me you will regret the consequences."

Fred moved his arms about like a windmill, "I feel fine!"

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to step in, "I take it you have never had Rano Potion before?"

"No."

"As it should be. Do sit and I will inform you of the side effects." Madam Pomfrey motioned to the bed for Fred, and she summoned two chairs for Hermione and herself. Fred sat reluctantly; his leg kept bouncing up and down as if he was too full of nervous energy. When they were all situated the matron continued succinctly, "Rano Potion was created to counter affect a drained magical core. It acts by filling the depleted area with artificial magic. Normally a core refills as we sleep, but a core suffering from magical exhaustion is unable to replenish its normal stores. It can't keep up with the output its wizard is demanding if you will. The artificial magic Rano creates gives the Wizard a high for about an hour. All that magic you have been missing is suddenly back. I must stress that this is not real magic, Mr. Weasley, and it is only temporary."

Fred seemed to have calmed himself down by great strength of will. That was the Fred she knew. He asked quietly, "And then what?"

"Then your body will shut down for approximately a day while it replenishes its magical stores the normal way. After that you should be good to cast any spells. But any types of magical transportation: flo, portkey, and apparition will cause severe pain for the next week. I don't think I need to mention that any types of rituals, self-transfiguration, or non-medical potions are out of the question." Madame Pomfrey continued briskly, "Now with your permission I would like to perform a med-scan."

"Uh, sure," Fred shrugged and Madame Pomfrey left them again.

"What's a med-scan?" she asked curiously.

"Oh," Fred smiled, "You will like this. A med-scan is a healer's way of seeing inside your body. I've never had one done, but George had to when he was little and had Dragon Pox. I remember because Mum and Dad were complaining about how expensive it was. Hogwarts covers all medical bills with our tuition, though. Anyways, a med-scan uses a Mur'kor, which is rendered like a Tur'kor but made out of Unicorn skin instead."

"Really?" Hermione asked amazed. There were other parchments out there like the Tur'kor?

"Really, really," he chuckled.

"Here we are." Madame Pomfrey was back with the absolute whitest piece of parchment Hermione had ever seen. She proceeded to have Fred lie flat on his back where she placed the Mur'kor over his chest and chanted a long string of spells. When she was done the Mur'kor glowed faintly with a yellowish hue and the matron picked it up to examine it.

"Tell me Pomfs," Fred commented lightly as he sat up, "Am I dead yet?"

"Not nearly, Mr. Weasley." The matron griped, "And do not joke about such things. For all your poor humor you appear to be in perfect health."

"Oh!" Fred nearly jumped off the bed, "Can you show Hermione my teeth? Her parents are Dentists."

Madame Pomfrey looked at her, "Muggle teeth healers? Very well." Hermione could see the matron adjusting the Mur'kor before it was handed to her.

Even knowing what to expect from the Tur'kor, Hermione was blown away. There on the white parchment was a perfect representation of Fred's pristine teeth, root and all. What she was seeing was as good as any x-ray she had ever been privy to in her parents' office. If this was anything like the Tur'kor, she knew it would be capable of zooming in and out and rotation also. And all this was done with a few spells. Hermione knew she could spend days- no, weeks - looking at this. It was like a compact x-ray, CAT scan, and MRI in one. This Mur'kor could revolutionize healing in the muggle word. That was if there wasn't a Statue of Secrecy. She hoped her voice wasn't cracking, "Madame Pomfrey, what are those faint yellow lines?"

"That's his magic, now if you will allow me to examine it?" Hermione reluctantly handed back the parchment, resolving to look up Mur'kor and their uses first chance she got in the library. Pomfrey spent another minute looking at the Mur'kor, her face showing nothing. When she looked up her tone booked no argument, "Miss Granger you need to leave."

Hermione went to grab her book bag, but before she could Fred wrenched her by the arm to stand beside him on the bed. He stated sternly, "She is kin of my kin."

Sighing, Hermione gently spoke, "Fred, if-"

"If you are sure Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said, "This is a private matter."

Fred pulled her down until she was sitting beside him in the bed and said determinedly, "I don't keep secrets from Hermione."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said disapprovingly. "Are you aware that you are going through a magical growth spurt?"

When Fred said nothing just tilted his head, Hermione decided to speak up, "Don't all magical cores experience their largest growth when were eleven to twenty-one?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "That growth is quite normal. This is rapid and fluctuating."

"So its bad?" she asked.

"Of course not," Madam Pomfrey answered briskly. "All growth is good growth. His core is just growing too quick for his body to keep up right now."

"What do I do?" Fred asked quietly.

"Do? There's nothing to do but wait for your core to stabilize. In the mean time I will write you an exemption note for your classes. If you start to feel the slightest bit of exhaustion you are to stop casting immediately. It shouldn't prove to much of an issue to a core your size as long as you don't go around casting major spells continually."

"I have to practice," Fred paused and looked at her, "For my O.W.L's." Hermione beamed.

"Very well, then." Madam Pomfrey conceded, "But don't overdue it. Continued use of Rano is not good for the body or core."

Hermione found herself curious, "How big is it, then? His core?"

Madam Pomfrey looked directly at Fred. Hermione was unsure why she wasn't saying anything until Fred spoke up, "I don't care if she knows."

The matron pursed her lips, "Mr. Weasley was a high level Enchanter until last weekend."

Fred groaned, "The House Elves."

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley. I do hope this further illustrates the dangers of testing unknown Magics," Madam Pomfrey lectured sternly. "And while I have you both here. It is admirable to stand up for a friend, Miss Granger, but lying about a person's medical condition is a piss poor way to get them killed. You should have never left the hospital wing with me believing such a thing. 50 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione hung her head in shame. Not even Fred's arm wrapping around her shoulder helped very much. What made it worse was Madam Pomfrey was completely right; not only had that dark curse hurt Fred then it had cause him magical issues too. Hermione looked up at Fred, "I'm sorry."

He smiled gently at her, "It's okay. This just means I have to win the quidditch cup." Fred's attention turned to Pomfrey, "So I guess that means I'm a Warlock now? That's not so bad, I can live with that. The Wesley Warlock. Has a nice ring."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I am afraid you should have been using that last week. According to my readings, as of yesterday you are a Sorcerer. Congratulations, Mr. Weasley."

"What?" Fred asked hoarsely.

"Pardon me," Hermione asked curiously, "But what does all this have to do with core size?"

"The GWS - or Grand Wizards Scale - is the way we nominally measure a wizards core. It ranges from 0 being a Muggle up to 1000, anything over we call a Mage. That's why I was so thrown off by the reading of Mr. Weasley's _captus summa _results. I kept getting a score of 115 which is perfectly respectable for any Wizard." Madam Pomfrey informed them both solemnly, "However, Mr. Weasley is a Sorcerer. According to his med-scan, his current GWS high point should be 583. Frankly I'm surprised you managed to walk in here."

"It's stopping right?" Fred sounded desperate. "It won't continue growing like that?"

"While the spurt is slowing, you still have your normal growth to contend with. As you know, a Grand Sorcerer has a measured GWS of 750. Seeing as you are still only fifteen, I wouldn't be surprised if you reached there before your twenty-first."

Fred groaned and put his head in his hands. Hermione was a bit unsure as to what the problem was, still she rubbed his back and consoled him, "It will be okay."

"Okay?" Fred whined, "Dumbledore is a Grand Sorcerer. I can't lead the Wizengamot and rule Hogwarts and those things." He threw his hands out.

"No one is asking you to do those things," Hermione chided gently.

"They will," Madam Pomfrey spoke up. "Larger magical cores can charge more runes simultaneously. You didn't think the Headmaster held so many titles as a flight of whimsy, Miss. Granger? He does it because no one else can. Hogwarts wards would be substantially weaker without him."

Why didn't they learn any of this in History of magic? Hermione bit her lip, "The only other Grand Sorcerer's I've ever heard of are Sidley Platter and Podric Batworthy. So that means that they can work without the larger core."

Madam Pomfrey chastised, "A lot of wizards don't go around talking about the size of their core. Ask anyone and they will tell you You-Know-Who was a Grand Sorcerer. The same can be said for Grindelwald, though there are some of his personal healers that swear he's a Mage. That's why he's still alive in Nurmengard."

"A Mage?" Fred asked with a little awe, "Blimey. No wonder he was so unstoppable."

Madam Pomfrey nodded before straightening her skirts, "Now then, I do believe its time for you to get back to the dorm. Unless you would like to stay here overnight?"

"Uh, no thanks. Ma'am." Fred mumbled quickly.

"Very well. Miss Granger, if you can come with me I will get you Mr. Weasley's notes for class." Madam Pomfrey headed off into her office. Smiling at Fred, Hermione followed off after her. When she got into the office Madam Pomfrey turned on her sharply, "Miss Granger, I must impress on you the magnitude of this issue, and insist on your discretion."

Hermione defended herself briskly, "I would never betray Fred."

"Not purposely, I'm sure." The matron smiled kindly, "My father was a Muggleborn, you know? Even when I was little and Mother would want to take me to the Solstice celebrations, I always got the feeling he was a little bit lost. It's hard to fit in somewhere you don't belong."

"But I-"

"Miss Granger. If the Purebloods find out about Mr. Weasley's core size he will get more marriage proposals overnight than you can imagine. Some his parents won't be in a position to refuse." Madam Pomfrey concluded harshly. Marriage? They would force Fred into marriage over this? Like he was some kind of prize stud? Madam Pomfrey handed her a slip of paper, "Here is his letter for class. You make sure and hold on to that man out there. He'll make you a good husband."

With that Madam Pomfrey showed her out of the office. Hermione hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt. Marry Fred? Sure he was smart, sweet, and powerful but he also had a temper to rival a nest of angry hornets. That witch was out of her mind.

Fred greeted her at the doors to the hospital wing and enquired, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she stammered, "Why would you say that?"

"You are all red," he pointed towards her cheeks.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey just made a joke."

"Really," he asked excitedly, "What was it?"

"Nothing."

"Com'on, Princess!" he protested. "That's like saying Snape smiled and not getting a picture."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm afraid it was a girl thing."

Fred puckered out his lower lip and pouted.

As they began to ascend the grand staircase towards the dormitories, Hermione found herself determined, "Fred?"

"Yes?"

"If we are going to keep doing you-know-what-"

"Operation Fawn?" Fred supplied helpfully.

"Yes," she nodded assertively, "If we are going to keep at that, then I need you to let me know if you are feeling bad. I can't know if something is wrong unless you tell me."

Fred watched his feet for a few moments silently before saying, "Alright. I can't make any promises, mind. I'm just not used to feeling bad. So I'm not sure what is normal and what is not. I guess I don't want to seem like I'm complaining over nothing. But I will try to let you know when I think I'm having issues."

Hermione nudged him in the shoulder, "That's all I ask."

As they approached the common room portal and Fred let out an earsplitting yawn, "In ordnance with our new agreement, I think I'm doing that crashing thing."

"Azkaban." Hermione told the Fat Lady as they headed in the common room past the herd of students headed to Hogsmeade. Fred began to lean on her heavily as they approached the staircase to the boys' dormitory. She tugged his heavy form up the stairs, "I thought I was done carrying you for the day."

"I appreciate it," he muttered, "Do you think you could let Wood know I won't be coming? Oh, this door." Hermione knocked and entered a room with five beds, unsure of which bed to pick.

"Wesley," a short pudgy boy spoke up from beside the bed closet to the window, "Didn't anyone tell you that our common room was not your personal whore house?"

"Fuck off Towler," Fred slurred.

Towler narrowed his eyes, "Are you drunk? This is too good. I think I might just have to tell McGonagall, deal or no deal."

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know the deals George was getting into with his roommates. "He's sick, Madam Pomfrey ordered me to bring him to bed."

"It best not be contagious," Towler huffed and stormed out of the room.

"He's not very nice, is he?" Hermione asked.

"Rich assed pansy," Fred grumbled while stumbling towards the bed on the right. He reached for a shirt and stumbled towards the hamper. "Put the clothes in the laundry," he grumbled while sitting on the nearest bed. The trunk was very threadbare and had the initials "BW" on it's front. He perched precariously on the bed trying to get his worn boots off; they were probably one size too small. Ultimately, the right boot won the fight and he crashed to the floor.

"Fred!" Hermione reached for him concerned.

"S'alright," he slurred waving his hand negligibly.

Hermione sighed and began to turn down the bed, hoping she wouldn't have to levitate him off the floor. When she turned around she found herself in front of a well-muscled chest- a very naked chest. It was sparsely decorated with light ginger hair and toned in a way that spoke of weeks of quidditch practice and beaters' bats. Hermione felt her mouth go dry. Was this what Pomfrey meant? Fred was fumbling with his belt buckle. What should she do? Should she leave the room? Should she stay? His pants hit the floor. What if-

Fred tumbled face first into bed, limbs splayed every which way. Hermione was distantly aware that his socks were still on. Along with, thankfully, his briefs. Allowing herself a brief moment of hysterical chuckles, Hermione gently removed his socks, tucked him in and released the drapes around his bed. She allowed herself one minute to thread her fingers through his hair. She had first noticed it last weekend in the hospital wing and had been instantly jealous. How anyone was deserving of hair so silky smooth she didn't know. All she knew is she could probably pet his hair for hours. Fred leaned slightly into her touch looking for the entire world innocent. Didn't she know better.

On her way out of the room, Hermione threw Fred's clothes into the laundry so the House Elves would clean it. She noticed the bed next to his had a newer trunk with the letters 'GW'. It was odd that Fred had a trunk from one of his older brothers while George received a new one. Hermione wondered as to the story behind that.

Making her way down the stairs, Hermione heard Ron curiously ask behind her, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Hermione turned to look at Ron. "Well, Fred's sick, and Madam Pomfrey ordered me to bring him to bed."

"Fred?" Ron frowned. "Are you sure it wasn't George? I could have sworn Fred never gets sick. He's like a supper-wizard that way."

"It's Fred alright."

"Odd. Maybe they had a prank backfire or something," Ron shrugged, "Anyways, I just got through feeding Scabbers his tonic. I'm headed down to breakfast then Hogsmeade. You game?"

"Sure," Hermione answered, "Just let me drop my book bag off and I'll join you."

"Don't tell me you have been studying all morning?" Ron complained as they headed towards the common room.

"Honestly, Ron. It was a little light reading. Just give me a minute." Hermione ran up to her room, dropped off her book bag, and grabbed her purse. Returning down the stairs she met up with Ron. "We also need to stop of by the quidditch pitch and tell Wood why the twins aren't there."

"Both of them?" Ron frowned, "I thought you said just Fred was sick."

As they made their way out the portrait hole, Hermione snickered, "He is. But earlier at breakfast George took a swing at Professor Snape." Had that really been only this morning? It felt like longer, but she supposed illegal time-turner trips had a way of doing that.

"Bloody Hell! I wish I would have known. I might have gotten up early for that," Ron exclaimed, "What'd the greasy bat do?"

Hermione frowned, "He said some really unflattering things about your mom."

"Where was Fred in all of this? I can't imagine he took that lying down. He's way more aggressive then George is," Ron countered.

"He was just sitting there," Hermione said idly. He must not have been felling good then either; before they did that disastrous time-jump day in which he burned more magic. "I took him to the hospital wing afterwards. He was really out of it. I mean, he kept calling me Mum and Princess."

Ron laughed, "That's just too good. George takes a swing at old Snape and Fred gets away with calling you Princess. I might have to get the prats a birthday gift after all."

"Birthday?" Hermione stopped short. Fred had a birthday? Of course he did. What should she get? What would he like? Did he expect something? Should a small gift like she got for her cousins? Or a bigger gift like she got Harry who had nobody? What should-

"Yeah," Ron continued, "It's Friday. Trust those two pranksters to be born on April Fools. Usually I just let them prank me for the day and don't tell Mum. Last year they somehow got into all my toiletries. My shampoo turned my hair purple, the soap gave me scales, my comb gave made my hair stick up everywhere, and then all my school supplies were running around everywhere. It was absolute chaos." Hermione vaguely remembered that. She wondered what Fred was going to do to him this year. It kind of seemed cruel. "I don't mind because it's the one day I actually know they're coming. I can expect it. April 1st: prepare to be pranked."

"I suppose," Hermione said as they entered the great hall, "But they better not come after me."

Ron chuckled, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

As Ron sat down and began loading his plate with mountains of food, Hermione took a scone and nibbled on it. She was unsure of what gift to get for Fred. Something useful was a must. Money wasn't the issue, but she didn't want it to seem like she thought he was poor. A new trunk? The one he had worked. Some kind of quidditch gear? She didn't know the first thing about what he had and didn't. All they ever talked about was Arithmancy. There was a thought; she could buy him a new Tur'kor. Or maybe a seal for the one he had. What else did Spellcrafters even need? "Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?" Ron answered, his mouth full of hash.

"Swallow your food," Hermione chastised disgusted. "Do you know a Lovegood in Ginny's year?"

"Do you mean Loony? She's that girl sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table with her blouse inside out. What do you want with her?" Ron gestured to a pale blond girl with a quill sticking out one ear and her wand in the other. Her blouse was indeed inside out, and she appeared to be wearing only one shoe. How odd.

"I just need to ask her a few questions for a school project. Do you think you could run by the quidditch pitch and I will meet you at the gate?"

"Sure," Ron shrugged. "I'll warn you though, she's a bit out of it. Hasn't been straight since her Mum died."

Hermione smiled faintly and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. Loony appeared to be reading her potions book upside down while sipping tea. Clearing her throat she asked hesitantly, "Loony Lovegood?"

Loony turned to her with wide eyes, "Have you come bearing Nargles?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Nargles." Loony explained, "There the little creatures that steel your things. Hogwarts seems to have quite the infestation."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen any."

"Well you can't actually see them. They wouldn't think it fun that way." Loony shook her head, "No, they just take your things and run off when you aren't looking."

Hermione was skeptical, but her best friend was currently suffering from magical exhaustion from a 1400-year-old dark curse only he could sense. So she sat down and asked, "What do they usually take?"

"Oh, my clothes, shoes, homework. Anything really," Loony commented idly while sipping her tea.

"Loony," Hermione said concerned, "I've been here three years and none of my stuff has gone missing like that."

"Oh? Perhaps that's because you are a Gryffindor. Maybe the Nargles are only in Ravenclaw tower, then."

Or perhaps it was because people were stealing the stuff. Hermione had had that problem in fourth grade. Some students took her homework and turned it in as theirs in a different class. Luckily the teachers noticed that the work was so above par and realized what had happened. Hermione had also had her parent's to help her out. She hated bullies. Patting Loony gently on the arm she asked, "Are there any other infestations in Ravenclaw tower?"

Loony tilted her head to the side, "Now that you mention it, some people seem to have more Wrackspurts than others."

"Really? Who are those people? What do these Wrackspurts do?"

"Oh, they are a sign of negative thoughts. They cloud the brain and make it all fuzzy. Make you do things you know you shouldn't." Like bully second years, then. Loony knew who her bullies were and hadn't told anyone. Or maybe she had tried. Maybe she always talked like this? Is this what Ron meant by not all there? She continued idly, "The ones most infected are Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe."

Two forth years, picking on a second. How despicable. Hermione growled, "It must be very serious, then." As soon Fred woke up she was telling him. Something would be done.

Loony blinked owlishly, "I'm not sure I got your name?"

"How rude of me," Hermione exclaimed and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Loony shook her hand and smiled dreamily, "Luna Lovegood, but feel free to keep calling me Loony. Everyone already does." Hermione was going to curse Ron with slugs. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh. Right. Well, actually, this may be a little personal-"

"Most questions are," Luna said airily.

Hermione smiled. Luna almost reminded her of Fred. When he was trying to cheer her up, not when he was terrifying her with magical exhaustion and it's side effects. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me what the one thing your Mom couldn't do without as a Spellcrafter."

Luna stared at her at her with her big silver eyes for so long Hermione thought it might be the best idea to just get up and leave. Until she said faintly, "I watched her die. She was standing there one minute and the next she was gone. Spellcrafting is dangerous."

"I know that," Hermione insisted.

"I don't think you really do." Luna tilted her head and moved in closer. Hermione found herself staring into Luna's two owlish eyes as she whispered hoarsely, "But you will."

Hermione felt goosebumps crawling up her skin, "Does that mean you will help me?"

Luna hummed, "I suppose you already know about Tur'kor?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you can afford it, the one thing you really need is a Blood Grimoire. They allow you to cast spells without seals so that you can experiment before you set them. Only the person they are bound to can do this, mind. But any true Spellcrafter worth their salt has one. Of course, if you can't get a Spell Atom out of a Tur'kor I wouldn't even bother." Luna patted her on the shoulder gently and said sweetly, "You must be a Muggleborn. Do us all a favor, and don't go messing with Magic's that will get you killed. Have a nice day." With that Luna grabbed her Potions book and skipped off.

A little unsure of what to make of Luna, Hermione left the great hall and headed for the castle entrance. When she didn't see Ron there, she headed towards the Quidditch pitch. Once there, Ron cheerfully informed her, "Go on without me Hermione. Wood's letting me play beater, since the twins are slacking off. Can you imagine? Me on the Quidditch team." Hermione headed towards Hogsmeade, a little upset that Fred having magical exhaustion was considered 'slacking off.' She wondered what Wood would call missing an actual game.

Meandering through the bustle of the small town, she quickly arrived at the local Gringotts branch. Unlike the larger bank in Diagon Ally, this one kept cash on hand and withdrew amounts from its customer's vaults back in London. It was more like a Muggle bank, and a method Hermione found infinitely more sensible. There was only one teller in the branch, a shorter goblin by the name of Grubstake who availed himself to butterbeer while he worked. Grubstake had his feet on the counter as Hermione approached, "I'd like to make a withdrawal."

"Do yah got a key, then?" Grubstake motioned at her with his tankard.

Hermione nodded briskly, "Certainly." Pulling her silver key out from her purse she handed it over to Grubstake's long spindly fingers. Her parents electronically transferred £250 a month into Gringotts as part of her allowance.

Grubstake took the key a chewed on it with his yellowed teeth. Hermione was sure she could see at least one cavity and a few missing teeth from here. "That'd be real, that is. I suppose you want soma my gold, then?" he spat.

She had the vaguest notion that perhaps they sent the odd Goblins to work away from Gringotts on purpose. Surly he wouldn't fit in with London's suits and snotty manners. But how much did she want? She hadn't taken more than 50G out all year. Since her parents had started the account when they had heard she would be able to go to Hogsmeade, and the conversion rate was £5 to 1G, that meant she now had close to 500G available. Luna had said a Blood Grimoire would be expensive and she might want to get Fred some extra Tur'kor too. Plus maybe she could buy herself a nice thing or two since she didn't have Ron hanging around to get jealous. Nodding to herself Hermione stated, "150 Galleons, please."

Grubstake's eyes lit up, "5 Galleon fee for that. Moving that much gold, it's difficult, see?"

Narrowing her eye's Hermione argued, "2 Galleons and no more. You already have to send ledgers to London and I'm sure they refill your vault for you."

Grubstake smirked and wiped his claws on his filthy shirt. He reached under his desk and pulled out three small bags no bigger than tennis balls. Pulling loose the drawstrings on one he plucked out 2 Galleons. He smiled oily as he bit into the gold and leaned back in his chair. "148 Gallons as agreed. For your generous donation, I'll even include the bags."

Hermione - well aware that she had been played - grabbed the bags and her key and left the bank. Furiously wiping the key on her cloak she resolved to not do business there ever again. On her way towards Tomes and Scrolls, Hermione made a list of everything she needed to get. A Blood Grimoire, something that explained the GSW in depth, a new warding book perhaps, and maybe a book on spell casting for Fred. She could also use a Rune carving kit for herself. They normally didn't get into carving until fifth year, but Hermione thought she was ready.

Entering the bookshop, Hermione first went to the warding section. She found a very interesting tome called _Set in Stone_ that went over basic wards and how to carve them in Runes. It also included basic positioning of the Runes and went over the ways each ward was most effective as well as its weak points. Deciding this was the book for her, Hermione grabbed it and started browsing the store. Though she found many other interesting tomes, they were all reliably available in the Hogwarts library. Approaching the portly proprietor she asked, "I wouldn't suppose you have anything on Spellcrafting or the GSW?"

Mr. Jennings peered at her over the top of his large spectacles, "Spellcrafting, now that's something we don't get much call for. I think you would have to check Obscures Books in Diagon for those. As for the GSW, a medical primer will show you the basics. But you will be wanting more than that, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then. I don't keep it up front. Doubt they have a copy at Hogwarts, either. Too controversial. Mind you, there was a time where more children were interested in politics." Mr. Jennings dug around under the cashier before placing a thin blood red book on the counter. On its cover was a large inscription of a circle inside a triangle bisected by a diagonal line; the book was entitled _The Mudblood Menace _by Gellert Grindelwald.

Hermione felt as though she had swallowed a lemon. Grindelwald was the source of the GSW? That couldn't be right. "Sidley Platter was born in 1500. He was a Grand Sorcerer. So shouldn't the GSW have been around for hundreds of years before Grindelwald?"

"A real historian, aren't you? Old Binns better watch his ectoplasm," Mr. Jennings grinned. "Right you are that the GSW has been around for a while. It was actually invented in 1011 by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. That's why they call it Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; you're guaranteed to be one when you graduate. But I digress. This," he tapped the cover of _The Mudblood Menace, _"Was Grindelwald's cornerstone. He spent years working on this in Dumstrang, testing the GSW of all of his classmates. No one had ever thought to compile such an in-depth study of magical cores until then. He actually got his Charms Mastery for it. Plenty of people have duplicated the research since then - many trying to prove him wrong - but all results come out the same." He pushed the book towards her.

Hermione took the book hesitantly. She was very aware that it was written by the wizarding world's version of Hitler; that it would most likely give very convincing reasoning for her lesser worth. Her Mom had always warned her against biased authors. This was an author who if he had a chance would escape from his stone prison and try and kill her. She had to read his reason why. Mr. Jennings was watching her shrewdly; did he know she was a muggleborn somehow? Steeling herself she nodded and placed her two books on the counter, "You wouldn't happen to also have a Blood Grimoire?"

Mr. Jennings chuckled, "My, my, but you are an interesting lassie. You will want Scrivenshaft's for that. Most quill and parchment shops sell specialty items if you ask the clerk. They don't go leaving their enchanted parchments out on the selves." He rung up her items, "That'll be 8G."

Hermione handed him the money and went back outside into the bitter March winds. On her way towards Scrivenshaft's, she passed by Dervish &amp; Banges and went in to look for a Rune carving kit. They had three. One was obviously just for wood, so she eliminated it immediately. Out of the other two Hermione was unsure of what would be best. Both had several sizes of chisels, a hammer, and some chalk; however, one had crystal handles while the other was made out of beautiful black marble. Aware of how helpful Mr. Jennings had been, Hermione decided to ask the clerk. Approaching the sharply dressed older lady she kindly asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me which one of these Rune sets would work best for me?"

The lady took one look at her and ripped both sets out of her hand, "I doubt they are anything someone like you can afford."

"Pardon?" Hermione asked quite perturbed. She vaguely wished Fred was here, or baring that at least Ron. "I assure you I wouldn't be looking at them if I didn't have the means of payment."

The clerk's withered eyes narrowed, "You have 15 Gallons?"

"Of course," Hermione affirmed.

"Fine then," the old lady sneered condescendingly. She sat the marble set down on the till and rung it up, "Pay up and get out."

Hermione was unsure how people always knew she was a Muggleborn. Perhaps it was because the magical world was just that small. Deciding to be the bigger witch, she kindly asked the clerk, "What about the other set?"

"As if someone like you could use crystals," the lady scoffed.

"How much?" Hermione demanded.

"30 Galleons."

Well aware that she wouldn't be getting a better offer, Hermione pulled out the gold. "I'll take them."

The clerk furiously put the crystal carving kit on the counter. When Hermione reached for them her arm was grasped tightly. The older witch pulled her in close until Hermione couldn't ignore her putrid breath and spat, "Don't die too quickly, Mudblood."

Hermione grabbed the kit and fled the store. Wiping the spit and tears from her face with Fred's handkerchief, she took a moment to regain her equilibrium in a back ally. Hermione reflected it was times like this she hated being born a witch.

When she felt calm, she made her way up to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Much like the bookshop, it smelled of fresh parchment and ink. Hermione browsed for a moment the new line of color-changing ink while the clerk finished a translation. Hoping that this frump woman would prove nicer, Hermione approached cautiously, "Excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Of course dear," the woman beamed, "What can I do for you today? Some new parchment? Perhaps some multi-colored ink? A diary?"

"No thank you," Hermione shook her head, "I was wondering if you had a Blood Grimoire in stock?"

"A Blood Grimoire? Don't get much call for those," she frowned, "What did you say your name was?"

Here we go again. Hermione stood tall, "I didn't. Hermione Granger. Yes, I'm a muggleborn."

"Goddess girl," the woman laughed, "I didn't ask your blood type. No, I was just curious. Not many people care to know about the Arts these days. As long as they can wave a stick they are perfectly content. Pelisse Goodall, half-blood. In case you were wondering."

Shaking hands Hermione apologized contritely, "I'm sorry. It's just I had some trouble with the clerk at Dervish &amp; Banges."

Ms. Goodall raised one auburn eyebrow, "Old Felicity? Her husband and son were supporters of Grindelwald and now both her grandsons are in Azkaban for being Death Eaters- inner circle at that. You'd best stay clear. Now, what kind of Grimoire where you looking for?"

Was most of the magical world out to kill her? Nothing for it but to be on guard. Or maybe she would stop shopping by herself. "A Blood Grimoire," Hermione answered. When Ms. Goodall still looked at her expectantly, she quickly added, "The kind used for Tur'kor."

Ms. Goodall eyed her appreciatively, "I'm not in the business to lose money, now, but you can't be that far into Arithmancy Miss Granger. It might be best for you to get a Tur'kor first and play around."

"Oh. It's not for me. It's for a friend. His birthday is coming up. He's about completed his current Atom. I was just thinking it would be such a waste for him to erase it and start over," she answered.

"There's a Spellcrafter at Hogwarts? Who? There hasn't been one in England in years," Ms. Goodall asked excitedly.

Hermione got a flashback to Madam Pomfrey's excitement when she had declared Fred a Sorcerer. Apparently there were some skills that were coveted. She should have expected it since there were so few Spellcrafters in existence. Aware that this might be another situation that could lead to marriage proposals, she cautiously said, "I'm not at liberty to say. But I will tell him you asked."

"Very well. A Blood Grimoire is what you want. They bind to the users core; this allows for the owner to summon it from anywhere and prevents anyone else from opening it." Ms. Goodall pulled out a thick leather bound book whose binding wrapped around to the front where a large silver medallion rested. She continued, "To initiate the binding you place three drops of blood on the medallion. The Grimoire itself is 80 Gallons. For me to cast the spell to make the core binding go both ways - this is how a Spellcrafter uses the book to cast spells - that's another 20 Gallons."

Hermione blinked astonished.100G? £500 for a book? Really? That was a bit outrageous. Still, if this book did everything it said it did, Fred would love it. Looking at the book curiously Hermione asked, "How does it work with a Tur'kor?"

Ms. Goodall pulled out a blank piece of blue parchment she immediately recognized as a Tur'kor. She unfolded the book and turned to the blank page, "Well, you simply take the Tur'kor- like so - and place it on the blank page. To remove it you peel it back with your wand. All the other functions of the Tur'kor work the same. Once the feedback spell is cast a box will appear at the bottom of the Tur'kor when it is placed in the Grimoire. This box will remain cloudy until an Atom is formed, at which point it will choose the best Latin chant that matches the spell. Of course, the Latin is just an approximation, it is up to the Spellcaster to find the correct incantation."

So once you found the Atom this book gave you the incantation. To be sure making an actual Atom had taken Fred the Arithmancy prodigy months. It was obvious not everyone could make use of this, but for Fred it was perfect. "100 Galleons seems a bit outrageous. Surely casting a spell can't be worth much. I'll pay you that much if you throw in two Tur'kor."

"That spell significantly drains my core. 115 Galleons," Ms. Goodall countered.

Aware she didn't have that much she countered, "110 and not a Knut more."

Ms. Goodall sighed dramatically and clutched her threadbare cloak, "I expect you tell your boyfriend I'm the best parchment provider, hear?"

Hermione blushed and ducked her head. Why did everyone think she and Fred were dating? This woman didn't even know Fred! Did people not buy friends birthday presents? Pulling the reaming gold pouches out of her purse she murmured, "Deal."

Ms. Goodall cackled joyfully while counting the coin, "No need to be flushed dearie. He must be some catch if you're willing to go through all this trouble. Just give me a minute to cast the reverse binding." Beginning a long incantation, her skin was thick with perspiration by the time she finished and the Blood Grimoire flashed blue. "Always takes a lot out, those things do. That's you set, then."

"Thank You." Hermione picked up the Grimoire gently. She could actually feel its magic thrumming beneath her fingertips and wondered briefly just what enchantments were on it that made it so strong. Placing it in the bag she had received from the bookshop, she left the store with a quick, "See you next time, Ms. Goodall."

"Anytime, dearie."

Aware she had spent all her money already, Hermione decided to head back up to the castle and began reading _Set in Stone._ She would work on _The Mudblood Menace _when she could concentrate and keep her dinner down. Half way up the path Hermione herd a discounted 'meow' that sounded like Crooks. Looking to her left she saw her ginger-haired cat being loomed over by a massive black dog. The obvious stray looked like it had been in one to many dumpsters and its coat was showing obvious signs of mange. Hermione wiped out her wand and shot out a series of tripping jinxes, "Shoo! Stay away from my cat! Bad doggie! Out. Be gone!"

Coming closer to Crooks she saw the half-kneezle looking up at her curiously unafraid. Scooping him up Hermione held Crooks close, "Oh my poor baby, did that big mean dog try and eat you? Mommy is so sorry! Let's get you into the nice warm tower and I'll get you some milk. Would you like that, huh?"

Crooks purred under her ministrations as they headed up to the common room.

Unfortunately, once there they were immediately confronted with an irate Ron Weasley. "There it is! There's the menace!" Ron said while jabbing his finger at Crooks.

"Ron?"

Harry interjected, "That cat of yours did it this time. We got back from playing quidditch to find he had killed Scabbers. Look!" Ron held up a rat-tail and some of Crooks' fur.

Crooks jumped down from her arms and approached Ron. When Harry pulled his wand, Hermione snapped furiously, "Don't you dare! A bunch of hair proves nothing."

Harry scowled, "It does look suspicious."

Glaring at the both of them she continued, "Besides, Crooks couldn't have done it anyways. He was in Hogsmeade being accosted by some giant black dog just now. I brought him back up to the castle myself. There's no way he could have eaten Scabbers and them made it all the way down there this morning."

Harry deflated, "Oh."

"How big of a dog?" Ron asked shakily.

"Huge. I've never seen the sort. Must have come well past my hip. It was obviously some stray- I mean its fur was all mangy and-"

Ron attacking her in a bear hug cut off Hermione. "I'm so sorry Hermione, here I was all worried about Scabbers, and you've done been visited by a Grimm."

Patting his back gently she consoled, "Ron I'm sure it was just a dog."

"No, no. It was a Grimm." Ron pulled back and spoke hauntingly:

"Grimm comes for all man

Sets out from graveyard to take his due

Black night, larger than man or prey

Grimm comes for you!"

"You mean the kind of Grimm Trelawney keeps seeing for me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Ron confirmed, "And the only reason it didn't kill Hermione, was because Scabbers was closer to death."

Hermione spoke up, "That's ridiculous."

Ron protested, "It's not. I had one kill my Gramps."

"Ron?" Harry asked hesitantly, "I keep seeing these things what if-"

"Well," Ron pondered, **"**It's probably the same one Hermione saw in Hogsmeade today. Maybe we will get lucky and it will off Snape."

As the boys chattered on, Hermione was again aghast at the rampant superstition in the wizarding world. You see a giant black dog, so that makes death okay? She would have to change that. Right after she made being a Muggleborn sociably acceptable. And freed the House Elves from their curse. Sometimes being the only forward thinking witch was so hard.

…o0o…

When April 2nd rolled around Hermione tiredly rolled out of bed. Somehow what had started out as the twins' birthday party had turned into an all night celebration of the beginning of Easter break. Hermione had intended to give Fred his gift then, but around 10 he had left the party and never returned. So she spent the evening with Harry and Ronnette; Ron had somehow been turned into a girl - breasts and all - for the day. She wasn't very worried since she could just give Fred his presents when they went back for the day. At least she had taken the time yesterday to ask Dobby to bring a cake to the Fawn room with the rest of the food. It would make it seem like she had planed the whole thing.

At breakfast she couldn't find any of her favorite jam and the pumpkin juice tasted odd. She grumbly ate some cereal instead. Ron and Harry were excitedly discussing how much quidditch practice they could get in the next two weeks. She had the brief thought to remind them about the mountain of homework, but if she wasn't making Fred do his she definitely wasn't making them. When they failed maybe they would finally learn their lesson.

Towards the end of her meal Percy's screech Owl Hermes came barreling in making an absolute racket. Everyone turned to stare at the odd spectacle of the disgruntled bird barreling towards the Head Boy.

Ron snorted, "Wonder if Percy forgot to escort the firsts to the express?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald, Percy's perfectly punctual. Besides the express doesn't leave for another two hours," Hermione chastised.

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Is something wrong with your watch? Mine says it's 8:02. The express leaves at 9."

Hermione screeched and grabbed Harry's wrist. Somehow her watch was a whole hour behind. How had that happened? She was late to see Fred. Grabbing a piece of toast she bolted for the Fawn room. Behind her she heard Ron say, "Mental."

She had made it out of the great hall corridor and was headed towards the staircase when she heard Percy Weasley hollering frantically, "Granger! Wait up!" However, when she turned around she didn't see him. Odd. Maybe they could catch up later today-tomorrow.

Luckily no teachers were around to see her running up the hallway. She made it to the Fawn room in record time to find Fred nervously pacing back and forth outside the tapestry. "Fred!"

Fred turned to her and sighed heavily, "You came."

"Of course. Sorry I'm late. My watch is off an hour."

"It's no big deal," he shrugged his shoulders. "Shall we?"

Turning back time and entering the room Hermione was quickly pulled back by Fred who was standing point with his wand. Unsure of what had him so on edge and unable to see around him and the- Where those walls? "Uh, Fred? I asked Dobby to come up here and decorate a little while we weren't here."

"Oh." Fred relaxed. "If he calls this decorating, I would hate to see what he does if you actually ask him to make something."

Hermione stepped pass Fred and down the now much longer hallway to enter what could only be described as a common room. On the left was now a large fireplace and several full bookshelves to each side. All the furniture was elegant large wood pieces in Gryffindor colors. Taking a peak in one of the new stone rooms revealed a full bedroom set. And there was a newly expanded bathroom with shower and plumbing! "Fred?"

"Yes?"

"House Elves are amazing."

"Sure are. Something you want to tell me?"

"Pardon?"

"The cake." Fred pointed to the double layer chocolate confection on the new dining table dominating the center of the room.

Hermione had forgotten all about it looking around the room. "Happy Birthday."

"My birthday was-"

"Today." She smiled. "Who ever gets to say they had two birthdays in a row?"

Fred chuckled. "Does that mean I get cake for breakfast?"

"Only if you open your presents first."

"You bought presents for me?" Fred asked startled.

Did he not expect her to get him any? "Of course."

"Should we wait until later so George can be here?"

"Why would we do that?" Hermione asked.

Fred shrugged, "Most presents are for both of us."

"Well these are for just you."

"Oh. Okay."

Hermione was more glad than ever she had taken the time to get Fred presents. Not expecting your own presents on your birthday. Honestly! She dug around in her bag and pulled out the first two presents. Handing the red stich covered parcels to Fred she said, "These first."

"There's more? Hermione, I-"

"Open."

Fred smiled mischievously and shook both the packages, "Let me guess, books?" He opened the first one delicately: gently pealing off the tape and folding back the wrapping paper. When he finally saw what it was he gasped, "Hermione."

"Father says it's a harder level book then the ones you have been using. It also addresses how to create three-dimensional shapes in Math. I thought it was time you had your own to read."

Hermione was pleased to see Fred gently flip through the book for a few minutes before moving to the next present. He frowned curiously, "Chemistry?"

"Yes. This book is all about the Atoms that I told you Muggles have discovered. I thought it might give you some ideas," she explained.

Fred smiled at her, "These are brilliant, Princess. Thanks."

"There's one more," Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the bulkier package of the Grimoire.

As soon as the package cleared her bag, Fred's shoulders stiffened. "Hermione, whatever that is it has more magic than most children."

That much? Hermione wondered what it must be like to feel that kind of magic coming from an inanimate object. "It's not dark, I promise."

Fred looked at her askance before hesitantly taking the package. He tore off the wrapping paper and hesitantly traced his fingers over the Blood Grimoire. "Hermione, this is-"

"It's a Blood Grimoire," she beamed. "It will allow you to cast spells you create before you permanently seal them."

"That's amazing. But I really can't take this."

"Nonsense. You need this and I'm giving it to you. It's what friends do," Hermione insisted. Weasley's and their aversion to receiving things.

Fred shook his head and smiled faintly, "I guess I have no choice." He gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Great!" Hermione beamed, "So now you can bond with the book and we can try to cast your spell."

Fred backed up and frowned, "Actually I was wanting to practice the Patronus Charm now that I'm not exhausted."

"Oh, okay." Hermione said, "I guess I can read."

"Cake first!" Fred exclaimed.

When they were done Hermione went over to the new love seat and pulled out _The Mudblood Menace_. If she could create a spell she would cast it the first chance she got. Perhaps Grindelwald would give her something else to think about besides Fred being confusing. Turning to the Introduction she began to read:

**The GSW scale is commonly used in medicine to determine when a magical core is running low. The scale classifies magic users into distinct categories: Muggle (0-10) Squib (10-25), Adept (26-100), Wizard (101-200), Enchanter (201-350), Warlock (350-500), Sorcerer (500-750), and Grand Sorcerer (750-1000) with anything above being called Mage. A child has to be Adept or above in order to have a magical core capable of casting magic. Recently a disturbing trend of Squib births has infected the Magical community. Magical hospitals are reporting an overall GSW decrease of 15% within the last 300 years. Magic is decreasing at a steady rate and no one is working to eradicate the real menace. This book contains GSW studies of hundreds of students through their school years introducing different known methods of increasing a growing magical core. All Pureblood subjects achieved the status of at least Enchanter and in many cases Warlock. However, a disturbing trend quickly showed up: no Muggleborn ever achieved above Wizard. Therefore it is my conclusion that marrying Muggleborn's is diluting the overall concentration of magic and muddying it down. They are a Mudblood Menace.**

"Did you see?" Fred's voice cut through her panic. "I- what is that?"

"Nothing."

Fred snatched the book out of her hands. "Where did you get this?"

"The bookstore."

"He sold it to you? Hermione, this book has compulsions on it to make Muggleborn's turn themselves into Grindelwald for extermination. It's about as dark as they get." Fred explained sternly.

Hermione stared at the book horrified. "But he is in-"

"Nurmenguard. The wards would have fried you before you made it up the first step. It turns Muggleborn into Inferni. It wasn't until '86 that anyone figured out what was happening, and that was because of the Inferni infestation around the prison."

Hermione swallowed, "So, now what?"

"You didn't finish it so it should be fine. But to be safe I will keep the book." Fred tucked the red tome into one of his robe pockets.

"Thanks." Hermione said gratefully. Would she always need someone to watch her back? "What did you want to show me?"

Fred beamed brightly, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silver hyena shot out of his wand and illuminated the room in the pale moonlight.

"Way to go Fred," Hermione laughed excitedly. "I knew you could do it."

"Of course I could. I am a Sorcerer." Fred held his wand aloft and stood tall.

Hermione chuckled, "No, seriously, I bet you could cast any spell you wanted."

Fred nodded his head and turned the patronus off. "You're right." He briskly walked over to the dinning table.

"Fred?"

"Why don't we try the shield spell?"

"Sure," Hermione beamed.

Fred pulled out a penknife and pricked his finger. When three drops of blood were applied to the Blood Grimoire there was a brilliant flash of white light. Fred laughed a little hysterically "Now that's a rush." Turning to an open page he placed down the Tur'kor with the Shield Atom on it. Immediately a box formed at the bottom and after about thirty seconds the words _Arma Sui_ appeared. "That's it, then. Ready?"

Hermione wasn't sure why she chose now of all times to remember Luna's warning, but maybe they were going to fast. "Maybe we should wait?"

"No." Fred shook his head and murmured, "Make it all right."

"Right? Make what right Fred?" Hermione asked, "Maybe we should set up some safety measures or wait until-"

But Fred had already raised his arm and with a confidant swish and flick bellowed, "_Arma Sui_!" The air in front of Fred appeared to condense into a dense fog. Hermione wasn't really sure what kind of spell it would provide protection against but the fact that it worked was amazing. Fred turned to smile at her and she beamed back. "I can't believe it actually worked! I was so worried that something might go wrong I didn't think what to do if it went right. Can you imagine?" He laughed and waved his left hand towards the fog.

Immediately the fog latched onto Fred's the hand. His expression of joy quickly turned to sheer terror as he dropped to his knees and began screaming. "Fred!" Hermione cried franticly, "Stop the spell! Fred?" Edging sideways so she could see what was happening without touching the fog, Hermione lost her breakfast and cake. The spell was eating his hand. She could see places where the fog was pulling up and reattaching itself only to leave behind bone. Fred's eyes were glazed over - a common side effect of shock in trauma victims. This wasn't a shield spell; this was the dark arts. And she was watching Fred die.

Fred began convulsing on the floor. His screams increased in volume. She should get a teacher. Or call an ambulance. But there weren't any phones, Hogwarts was too big, and she couldn't move him with that fog. The fog was past his hand now. She should stop looking. If only she could stop time. Unfortunately she was already using the time-turner. Maybe she could run to the Gryffindor common room and tell her old self to stop Fred today? No. Bad things come to those who meddle with time. If she could just-

Hermione bolted off the floor and towards her book bag. She franticly retrieved a chisel from her room carving kit and ran back. "Head? No. That could kill him. How about shoulder. And, yes." Hermione lay flat on the floor and scooted up close to Fred. Cutting a hole in the fabric of his robes and shirt she prepared to do what she could. Fred had stopped thrashing and his voice had gone raw. Hermione took a second to rub his hair and talk to him, "Fred, I'm going to carve a rune into your skin. It's going to hurt a lot. I'm sorry I don't have a pain potion. But you have to stay strong. I don't know what I would do with out you. And don't get me started on George, okay? He'd probably decide to drop out before N.E.W.T's because it's cool and the ladies like it. We need you. Hold on for me."

Taking the chisel Hermione deeply cut the Isa rune into Fred's shoulder. Nothing happened. What was she doing wrong? The character was right. Runes had not incantation just- Oh, belief. Well it could start working anytime now. Or not. Maybe you had to have belief when you carved it? Again, Hermione dug into her best friend's arm. Nothing happened except Fred was bleeding more and the curse was almost to his elbow.

Frustrated, Hermione yelled at the chisel, "Listen here! I am proud to be a Mudblood you clunky piece of crystal. Work!" The crystal and the end of the chisel began to glow a fierce sapphire blue. Hermione blinked and quickly carved again.

This time the Rune wasn't blood red but an inky blue as she drug the chisel across Fred's shoulder. When she finished the room temperature plummeted before all the fog disappeared. Hermione must of succeeded in freezing Fred's magical core and stopping the spell. The unfortunate side effect was that Fred was frozen solid. There was a light shimmering of ice across his skin. Even his hair still had the indentations where she had run her fingers. He looked dead.

Fred needed the hospital wing. She couldn't take him there until she knew where the past Fred was. She would need help moving him. Ron and Harry? Too immature. Maybe George or Percy? Oh. She was the one who had sent Percy the letter with Hermes this morning. That's why he was chasing her, but the future her must have got to him first. Thank you small favors. Or fate.

Hermione sighed and stared down at Fred's body. She couldn't stare at that for hours. Could she move him? What if- Her hands were shaking. Great. Now she was going into shock. She needed a walk. It was late enough that no one should be out so she stepped into the hall.

She walked down the stairs only paying attention towards the steps she was taking. It wasn't until she felt two strong arms lift her off her current step that Hermione started to hyperventilate. "Gotcha!" It was Sirius Black here to finally do her off now that she killed her best friend. "Whoa, Princess, what's wrong?"

Looking up into the concerned hazel eyes of Fred Weasley was the last straw. Hermione began sobbing into his chest. She knew she should calm down. But he was right here. All she had to do was tell him to never cast that spell and he would be fine.

Fred rubbed circles in her back, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Hermione hiccupped, "I will make it better."

"Pardon?"

Hermione had a moment of de-ja-v. This same thing had happened with Fred right before he cast the spell. Fred had known.

Hermione ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Finally stopping in the Astronomy tower she pulled out the time-turner and contemplated throwing it over the side. None of this would have happened if it weren't for it. Fred would have been fine. He wouldn't have had to cast a spell he knew was going to hurt him just to keep time in balance. They were right to restrict time turners. But what if she threw it away? Fred wouldn't get the studying done for his O.W.L's. And she wouldn't be able to save Harry from Sirius Black. So, bad idea.

She slid down the wall and cried some more.

Albus Dumbledore and time-turners could go to hell.

**A/N: Thank You to JustKeepSmilingRainbows for the excellent job Beta reading! Also thank you to everyone for reviewing. Almost at 20!**


	4. Fred meets Pain & Success

Ch 4: Fred meets Pain &amp; Success

Goodess it was cold. Had Ron left his window open again? Fred wished the Burrow had better heating.

"Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?" asked a far away voice.

Maybe he would dunk Ron in the pond as retribution. Again.

"It is no good."

…o0o…

"_Rennervate."_

The spell jarred Fred awake and he cringed at the assaulting sunlight. Trying to cover his eyes he began to panic as he realized his left arm wouldn't move. What was this?

"Put him under!"

…o0o…

Fred woke slowly trying to get his bearings. His body felt sluggish and he was unsure where he was or what was going on. Reaching out with his magic sense he felt, "Perce?"

"I'm going to assume that was my name and not another poor attempt of yours to mangle the English language. The Healer said you would have trouble talking due to the sedative they gave you. Last time you woke up you destroyed the better part of the Hospital wing."

He did?

Perce came over and set on the bed. "I receive a letter from Granger saying she needs help getting you to the hospital wing and I find you frozen solid missing an arm! I don't know what you were thinking." Perce rapped him on the head strongly, "So help me if you ever do that again I will find a way to lock you up and prevent you from practicing magic ever again."

Ouch.

"They are having to regrow your arm. It's Wednesday the day after break, and they have to let a little more of the muscle rebuild before you can be let out. Poppy has another Healer coming in from Mungo's every day to consult. You are very lucky. If you had lost the bone structure or if the nerve endings hadn't been frozen like they were you would have been without an arm for the rest of your life," Perce lectured while readjusting his blankets.

Well Bugger.

"I have to go now. Potions. Why George likes that subject is something I will never know. Anyways, stop fighting the Healers. That's an order. I'll be back to check on you after class."

…o0o…

On Friday Fred was flipping through chapter three of _The Mudblood Menace _when his Gran walked ominously through the hospital doors. Her long black locks trailed behind her as she walked determinedly for his bed. Fred swallowed and closed the book, "Hello, Gran."

"Fredrick." Gran swept up her plum velvet cloak up swiftly as she set in the rickety hospital chair. "At first I simply thought you were ignoring my return missive. One can make excuses for the poor decorum of children. Then I was setting down for bridge with Minne today and I find you lost an arm of all things."

"Uh, yes." Upon seeing Gran's intimidating glare Fred quickly corrected himself, "Yes, I lost an arm. But the Healers have managed to regrow it, Ma'am."

"Very good. And have they given you an estimated time for recovery?"

Having nothing better to do Fred explained, "Well it's been almost three weeks. They didn't reverse the freezing until this weekend. I've still got some numbness in my left arm and have limited functionality in my hand. Madame Pomfrey says that with some therapy I should have most of my functionality back."

Gran sniffed delicately, "I wasn't sure what to think when I received your missive on the Black family Arts. Septimius and I raised our children with different inclinations. It never occurred to me that my grandchildren would think differently. It will have to wait until summer, but I will instruct you."

"Pardon?"

"The Dark Arts. We will start your instruction this summer," Gran stated assertively.

Fred started, "Dark Arts? But I-"

"Don't play coy with me boy. That ship sailed when you destroyed your own arm. Besides," Gran pointed one long finger towards the bed, "If you want to hide your activities I wouldn't be trying to read Grindelwald under Albus' nose without so much as a glamour."

Fred looked to where _The Mudblood Menace _was laying obviously on his bed covers. "It's not like that. My friend wanted-"

"Mother?" Dad's voice rose up from the other side of the hospital wing. Fred frantically scooped the _Menace_ under his covers.

"Arthur," Gran rose from the chair to kiss Dad, "Goddess great you."

Dad bowed in response, "You as well, Mother. What brings you here?"

"Fred and I were just discussing his summer arrangements."

"Pardon?" Dad asked. Fred was glad he wasn't the only one who felt confused.

Gran smiled serenely, "Fred will be staying with me."

They never discussed that!

"Alright," Dad nodded, "I'll let Molly know."

"Excellent, I will expect him the Saturday after term ends." Gran left the hospital wing for all appearances a conquering dignitary.

Dad smiled secretly, "She corner you?"

"You could say that."

He set down and laughed, "I've found it best to just do what she says. This one time Billus told her no and-." Dad shook his head to clear it like he always did when his brothers were mentioned. "Anyways, it's safer just to go along."

"What about George?" Fred asked petulantly.

"Maybe it will be good for you two to spend some time away from each other. Try new things. Besides, we are only a flo call away. Now then, are you doing alright?"

"I suppose."

"Great! I just stopped by. Owl if you need anything. Your Mum sends her love," Dad patted his leg and left.

Fred set alone in the hospital wing trying not to panic about Gran wanting to teach him Dark Arts. He was a light wizard! Those spells were harmful and wrong. All he had to do was try and move his left arm to know that. The pain flared through nerves and straight to his bones when the potions wore off. Why would anyone ever want to inflict that on another human? How could he have been so careless to create that spell? He wished Hermione would stop by so he could talk to her about it. It had been days now and he hadn't seen her. He hoped she wasn't hurt.

Sneaking _The Mudblood Menace _back out, he took the time to grab his wand and glamour it as a difficult Arithmancy book. Then he added a lower level locking spell that would only respond to his password. Gran did have a point about that, at least. Best not to leave it around for another clueless Muggleborn to find.

So far it had proved an interesting read. Grindelwald had adapted _captus summa _into a spell that would tell the approximate adult core size of a Wizard. Now that was a Tur'kor he wanted to see. He wondered what a _maga summa _would reveal if cast on him. In the third chapter Grindelwald was dealing cases where he saw final core size increase. Some included Dark Arts rituals; others were results of magical accidents. Fred was under the impression that his little House Elf stunt would be one such incident.

"That book so interesting you can ignore us?" George asked.

Fred looked up from the book to find George and Perce had stopped by again. Finally, a decent distraction. He grinned, "It's just a little light reading."

Unsure of what to make of the look that his brothers shared, he was glad when Perce spoke up, "How are you doing?"

"Alright," he replied automatically.

"Truth?" George demanded.

Fred grumbled, "My arm stings something fierce."

Percy sighed as he adjusted his spectacles, "I suppose it's to be expected. Is there anything you need from us?"

"I suppose," Fred hesitated to ask, "You could tell me who won the Quidditch game?"

George laughed, "Oh, you should have seen Oliver. 'My last chance to win the cup and one of my best players loses an arm! My unstoppable Seeker gets attacked by Dementors and now this! It's hopeless!' and then he looks at Ron of all people and says 'You, Weasley, on the field!'"

Fred gawked, "And then what?"

"We won, of course," George proclaimed.

"Bloody Hell!" Fred exclaimed, "Little Ronnie?"

"Yeah. Totally surprised, myself. Why do you remember-"

"The first time he flew? And hit the-"

"Pond?" George concluded.

Perce but in, "As I remember you two hit each other. You couldn't tell the handles from the bristles!"

George and he concluded, "Us? We're perfectly in sync," as they all burst out laughing.

When the laughter died down Perce looked to George and nodded solemnly, "All joking aside, we need to talk."

"Okay," Fred responded hesitantly.

"Granger gave me this to return to you," George said as he pulled out Fred's Blood Grimoire.

Well Bugger. Fred would have to have a talk with Hermione about that book. "It's not like that."

Perce narrowed his eyes ominously, "So you paid for it?"

"No?"

"Fred Weasley!" Perce snapped in frustration, "You accepted a proposal gift from another. Not only that but one that bound to your core. Don't think we didn't notice that this whole incident was because you cast a spell from a non-set Tur'kor. What were you thinking?"

Fred moved to stop the impending explosion of Mt. Percy, "I've been tutoring her. And she doesn't know the Rites!"

George asked incredulously, "You imbalanced your core for a Muggleborn?"

"Maybe?"

Perce growled, "You better find an appropriate return gift. Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

Best not to mention that he now owes Hermione a life debt, too. Perce would want them to get engaged or something equally ridiculous. No thank you. Even though a Blood Grimoire could be considered a marriage proposal, that didn't mean it was in this case. Hermione and he weren't even dating! Rites were so outdated. Instead Fred said, "Gran wants to teach me Dark Arts."

"Wicked," George exclaimed, "Do you think she'll teach me too?"

Perce rubbed his eyebrow warily, "Goddess preserve me."

…o0o…

Madame Pomfrey woke him up Sunday, "Three weeks is too long for you to be here, Mr. Weasley. I want you gone. And if you show up next weekend you might just find I have decided on early retirement."

"Perhaps I should start healing myself then," he quipped.

"Don't you dare!" the matron admonished. "Now begone."

Fred jovially gathered up his belongings. He picked up his cloak with his left hand and swung it over his head per normal; however, when his forearm cleared his head he lost all sensation and searing pain jarred through his shoulder. The cloak hit the floor before he did. As he sat on the floor he grabbed his left wrist and tried to rub the searing pain out of it. Allowing himself a few minutes to regain his bearings before he stood up and attached his cloak with his right hand, he noticed that his left hand had developed a minor tremor. Pomfrey had said it was to be expected, so he figured he would leave and only come back if it got worse. At least he had an arm.

Fred headed for the library to look for Hermione. Since she never came to visit him he was concerned something may be wrong. When he didn't find her at their table he began to worry more and decided to see if he could sense her on his way towards the common room.

It was as he was leaving the library he came across Cho Chang laughing obnoxiously at Luna. Luna wearing a yellow sundress and a bottle cap necklace. She had no shoes or cloak on for this muggy April day in Scotland. Reminded about Luna's bullying Fred decided he better do something about it before it worsened. As he approached the table Chang looked up and winked flirtatiously, "George! I wasn't expecting you today."

Why not? Fred leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I just couldn't resist. Want to go somewhere more private?""

Chang straightened her skirts making sure to spend extra time on her bum, "So, Georgie, anything in particular you are in the mood for? Oh, how about this closet?"

"I had something more special in mind," Fred smirked roguishly.

Chang squealed, "Oh baby, you're so romantic!"

Fred spent the next two floors listening to Chang's ridiculous babble. How George could stand to listen to her talk about her make-up of all things was beyond him. If he ever got a girlfriend she wouldn't talk to him about such nonsensical things. She would be a sensible woman capable of rational talk- like Arithmancy. Perhaps Hermione would help him find a smart girl.

When they finally made it to Ravenclaw tower he knocked on the cherry door at the base of the stirs. "Flitwick's office, Georgie? What are we doing here?" Fred turned to her and flared his magic. Chang's face immediately dropped and her voice shook, "Fred?"

Chang must remember when he came after George in the broom cupboard. Fred couldn't help but smile vindictively. He'd never got that reaction out of anyone but Ron. This was fun. Maybe he should intimidate people more often.

Flitwick opened his office door and asked excitedly, "Miss. Chang! What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing, Professor, I-"

"Can we come in?" Fred interrupted.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley!" Fred grabbed Chang's arm before she could protest and steered her into the crowded office. A cornucopia of books and parchments lined the walls- along with every other surface. Once the Professor settled into his over sized armchair he asked, "What can I do for you?"

Fred adapted a tone of great disappointment, "We are here to report the serve bullying of one of your Ravenclaws. I'm practically concerned because the student in question says that older students are stealing her clothes and homework on a regular basis. Now I am all for a few pranks, but when it starts to affect a student's academic career I know it should be reported to the staff."

Flitwick steeped his fingers, "This is a serious accusation Mr. Weasley. I will look into it immediately. Do you have anything to add Miss. Chang?"

"No, sir."

Fred explained, "Oh Chang's just here to turn herself in."

"What?" Chang squeaked.

"You and Edgecombe have been bulling Lovegood for years. I may have just found out about it but it stops now. Your lucky its O.W.L year or I would be taking care of you myself."

Chang looked frantically to Flitwick, "It's not true! Besides Lovegood is so Looney I bet she made it up just to get attention. She goes around telling people stories all the time!"

Fred felt himself loosing control of his magic. "How dare-"

Flitwick turned to him, "I can take it from here Mr. Weasley. 50 points to Gryffindor for bringing this to my attention." Fred nodded and went to leave the room. "Oh, and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm glad to see you are out of the hospital wing."

When he walked out of the Flitwick's office he came face-to-face with Luna. She stared at him with wide eyes, "Strange, I figured it would have been more effective against Heliopaths."

Fred scratched his brow, "Can't say I ever heard of those."

"Oh, they are spirits of fire that like to eat everything. I thought you were trying to eat them with that."

Fred looked to where Luna was pointing at his left shoulder. Isa shone brightly in his sense. Several clusters of Runes that Pomfrey said were designed to keep him out of a magical coma surrounded it. How had he missed feeling that? Fred gently reached up and traced the design. The entire Rune-set felt of Hermione; like water and fresh flowers. He said softly, "No, that was an accident."

Luna tilted her head, "Are you sure? Sometimes you just have to look at Magic from a different angle."

"That's nice Luna, but I need to go. See you later?"

"Certainly," Luna answered while spinning his cloak in circles.

Chuckling as he left, Fred was excited when he sensed Hermione in the dormitories. When he arrived there; however, Hermione had secluded herself in the girls' dormitories. With the charms on the dormitories to prevent boys from going up there he would have to find another way. Walking over to Angelina he asked, "Hey there, do you think you can help me out?"

Angelina looked up from her books, "Uh, sure, George."

"It's Fred, actually."

From the way Angelina perked up Fred figured that was the wrong thing to say. "Oh, what can I do for you?" Angelina winked. What was with these girls?

Fred smiled charmingly, "I was hoping you could go up to the dorms and get Hermione Granger for me."

Angelina frowned, "What do you want with her?"

This was getting ridiculous. "Ron wanted to see her."

"Okay." Angelina leaned into his ear, pressing her bust uncomfortably close, "Maybe afterwards you and I can go have some fun?"

She ran up the stairs before he had time to voice his protest. Perhaps he should have made the situation with George clearer. Or he should know when to pretend to be George. This was just too complicated.

When Hermione came down the stairs he was startled to see bags under her eyes. What was she doing to herself? Fred took a step towards her. Hermione's eyes went wide, "Fred?"

He didn't think he looked that bad.

Angelina screeched, "You told me Ron wanted to see her!" Then she punched his arm. His left arm.

Fred's vision blacked as he staggered into the wall with a scream. It felt like his arm nerve in his arm was on fire. At that moment he wondered if it would have been better to have lost his arm all together.

Hermione ran down the last few steps and turned on Angelina, "What were you thinking, he just got out of the hospital wing!"

"If you want the jerk so much you can have him. We're through, Fred!" Angelina stormed off.

"Oh, Fred, are you all right? Do you need to go back to the hospital wing?" Hermione turned to him concerned.

Fred shook his head and tried to calm his left hand's tremors with his right. He found the pressure did help the pain. "Pomfrey said that this might happen. I'm already taking the max amount of pain potions. Give it a few minutes to pass."

"Okay," Hermione shifted nervously, "Did you need something else?"

Wringing his wrist he looked into her anxious brown eyes, "I was hoping we could talk about what happened."

"Oh."

Fred glanced around the common room deciding the crowded space wouldn't work. Well, best to get it over with. "The Fawn room?"

"Are you sure you're up for it so soon? I mean-" Hermione trailed off.

Noticing the way she looked so downtrodden Fred took a guess, "You haven't been back have you?"

She shook her head no, her mane of bushy hair falling to cover her grimace.

Fred grimaced and hefted himself off the wall, "Well then, Gryffindors' charge forward." Hermione was silent as they exited the common room and looked as though she might bolt at any time. In an effort to alleviate the tension, Fred went for small talk. "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"

"Uh, we won the Quidditch match?"

"So I heard. Tell me the truth, was Ron really that good?" Fred asked curiously.

Hermione giggled, "He was awful in the beginning. Actually hit himself with the beaters bat. The Slytherins started singing this dreadful song. George called a time out, talked to him, and Ron started corralling the beaters only letting George make the shots. I think it might have been the longest game in Hogwarts history; we were there until after dark. The final score was 720 to 500."

"Wow. I bet that would have been amazing to watch." And to play in.

"It was." Hermione shook her head, "To hear Ron tell it he won the whole thing single handedley."

Fred laughed, "Ron's always wanted to be noticed. I remember when he was little he used to steal Charlie's wand to cast spells. When Charlie left to be a Dragon-tamer he couldn't find his wand at all and had to get a new one. It wasn't until a month later we found him at the pond trying to cast _lumos._"

"What happened then?" Hermione bit her lip, "Did he get in trouble?"

"Ron, George, and I spent the next two years playing with the wand. Ron was always saying it was his wand and we couldn't use it when he wasn't around. We were able to get some spells out until Perce caught us and made us give it to Mum." Fred reminisced with a shake of his head.

Hermione giggled, "Wow."

"Yeah. But I get it. It's hard to stand out in our family. Sometimes I look at Bill and Charlie with a bit of intimidation myself. I mean, a Curse-breaker and Dragon-tamer? Those are like two of the coolest jobs ever. Don't get me started on Perce. Head Boy taking twelve N.E. . Plus he's got all these policy ideas of things he wants to change in the Ministry. If he's not Minister for Magic in the next twenty years I'll eat my hat. So you have to work really hard to find your own thing."

"I guess that makes sense." Hermione's steps faltered as they neared the Fawn tapestry. She hesitantly asked, "Are you sure you are ready for this? I mean, we can find somewhere else. An empty classroom, or-"

Fred pulled her to his side with his right arm, "Listen here, Princess. We're both okay. This is nothing but a room. What happened was horrible, but it can't be changed. Sometimes the only way to get over your fears is to face them."

Hermione looked up at him, "Did you rehearse that?"

"No," He laughed. "That was straight Bill. He told me that the first time I fell off my broom and refused to get back on."

"You have some amazing brothers."

"I do." Fred nudged her towards the tapestry, "You ready?"

Hermione nodded and disappeared into the tapestry. By the time Fred stepped in behind her she had already opened up the rest of the passageway. Fred steeled himself as he walked down the narrow stone alleyway towards the commons. Even though he told Hermione they needed to face their fears, it didn't make it easy. He walked up to where Hermione was sitting next to the Griffin's claw leg of the dinning room table. Knelling next to her Fred asked, "What are you thinking?"

Hermione whimpered, "It's all my fault."

Fred startled, "How do you figure that? As I recall I cast the spell."

"But it was my idea to use the time turner. I bought you the Blood Grimoire. I pushed you to cast the spell. And-" Hermione hiccuped and wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve, "I was the one who put you in a time-loop so you had to cast the spell. It's all my fault."

Fred felt as though the world and been pulled out from under him. Scooting closer he pulled Hermione into his arms. "Do you remember how you got to bed?"

"Pardon?"

"That night. After the incident. Do you remember going to bed?"

Hermione nibbled on her lip for a moment. "No. I remember running to the Astronomy Tower. When I woke up I was here."

"That's right. I went to go get some more Butterbeer from Hogsmeade for the party, but before I could get there I ran into you. When you ran away I was concerned so I followed you disillusioned. I wanted to make sure there was no chance of you getting hurt by Black. As I stood there watching you cry I knew that whatever would hurt you had already happened. So, after an hour and a half I cast a sleeping charm on you."

"Fred," Hermione grabbed his check with desperate eyes, "Tell me you didn't see yourself like that."

Fred could only smile grimly down at her, "If anyone caused a time-loop it was me."

"Oh Fred."

"I went to the common room first. But when I sensed you there I knew you were this Hermione. My original plan had been to knock on the wards and leave you outside. But there weren't any wards, so I figured I would just stay disillusioned and place you inside the room. I opened the door-"

"And saw yourself lying frozen on the floor."

He saw himself. His left arm completely torn off down to the bone with and expression of pure terror. He sensed no magic. He saw his corpse. "But I could sense a spark of magic on my shoulder. Your magic. I set your body down. I remembered that you had said you would 'make it right'. I knew then you would save my life. And you did," he smiled down at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, "I almost didn't. Because I was the one to carve the first Rune, the healer from Mungo's said I had to complete the set to wake you up. He had a fit when he realized that was the first Rune I had ever carved."

Fred chuckled, "Well you did a mighty fine job, if I do say so myself."

Playing with the buttons on his shirt she continued, "Usually they can counteract _Isa _with just two Runes but they had to create whole new schemes. Apparently the Reno was still in effect when I cast it. I think the time-turner counts as a something not to use."

Fred frowned, "I didn't even think of that."

"Pomfrey wanted to know why I didn't call her. Did you know the house elves constantly listen for students? If I had said 'Student needs the Healer' they would have brought her immediately."

"No, I didn't know that," Fred frowned.

Hermione pulled her hair frustrated, "You could have died and they never tell us anything important!"

Fred squeezed her gently, "I didn't. Everything worked out. And I won't ever try and cast that spell again."

Hermione reeled back, "What? You can't just give up after all that work! I mean what if you just have to try to change out a few nodes, adjust some harmonies, or even just change the wand movements? If you are going to be a Spellcrafter you tell the spells what to do, not the other way around!"

"The flick."

"What?"

Fred chuckled humorously, "The magic started complaining right as I started the upward motion of my wand. I should have aborted the spell then, but I was so wrapped up with worrying when something was going to go wrong to realize that something was going wrong. To think it was something as simple as a wand movement."

Hermione smiled, "Well that's something, then. So you think you could try casting it again without making any adjustments to the Tur'kor?"

Fred tilted his head, "I suppose."

"Okay, but this time we are doing it in the Hospital wing," Hermione said as she stood up.

"Uh, Hermione, Pomfrey said if I came back anytime soon she was retiring," Fred scratched his brow.

Hermione turned to him, "Would you prefer it if students came to you before they tried to kill themselves or when they were already half dead?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't answer that. Tomorrow morning work for you?"

Fred shrugged, "Why not?"

"Good." Hermione looked around, "I may regret this, but are we still on for Operation Fawn?"

"I'm game if you are."

"We've lost a few good weeks, so I'll have to revise our study schedule a bit. It's a good thing Quidditch season is over, because you are going to have to spend all your time in the library."

"Sounds fun." In an extremely exhausting sort of way.

Hermione beamed, "Oh, it will be."

Fred started as Hermione pounced on him and hugged him fiercely. "Hermione?"

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Fred embraced her back, "Me too, Princess. Me too."

It was hours later that Fred finally parted from Hermione and the Fawn room with color coated study schedules for each subject. He got the feeling he was going to pass his O.W.L's or die from sleep exhaustion if Hermione had her way. At least fifth year wasn't boring. Not by a long shot.

Descending the stairs towards the Great Hall, Fred saw a recognizable head of hair. Mischievously taking out his wand he silently lengthened the ginger hair to waist length.

"Oi!"

Fred smirked, "Well, well-"

"The lazy ass finally woke up!" George tackled him with a hug.

Fred sputtered through the long main of hair that clouded his face, "I wake up to find Ron stole my place on the team and you're taking after Bill."

George pulled back and nodded solemnly, "Yes, well I figured he would make a better twin. At least trying to get killed is in his job description."

Shaking his head, Fred threw his arm around George's shoulder, "Bill's too old and stuffy to make you a good twin. You need someone with a little more youthful exuberance."

"Know anyone like that?" George smirked.

"Well, I think first you would have to keep it in the family," Fred deduced.

George nodded, "That makes sense."

"And you will need someone approximately the same age. That leaves out Bill and Charlie. I don't think Ginny makes the cut either- too curvy. Perce has always been too formal to really understand the whole twin code. So that makes Ron your best bet."

George sighed dejectedly, "I'm stuck with you, aren't I?"

"Afraid so."

"Can you at least invite me next time so I don't have to hear about it from Perce?"

Fred supposed that was only fair. "We were going to try again tomorrow morning?"

"We?"

"Hermione and me."

George stopped walking and looked at him askance, "What's going on between you and Granger?"

Fred shuffled awkwardly, "She's helping me study for my O.W.L's."

"What?"

"Look, I know we agreed to only do three O.W.L's each. But I've decided to go ahead and try to be a Spellcrafter. To do that I need more than that. So she's helping me study."

George beamed, "That's great."

"It is?" Fred relaxed, "I thought you might be worried."

George waved him off, "Nah. Remember when I took that swing at Snape and he gave me detention? We actually went to the Potion's guild. I have no idea what Snape was doing there, but he made me spend the day coming through the archives. It was absolutely amazing. Did you know that they keep original notes for all the potions recipes?"

"They do?" Must be the same for all guilds, then.

George nodded, "Yeah. So I was thinking I actually might want to be a Potions Master. Having access to those recipes could really help us with the shop. I wasn't sure how to bring it up, though."

Huh, old Snape actually came through. Didn't mean he actually liked the bat. Fred smiled at George, "That's great. The Spellcrafter's guild has something similar. I was looking into it too because I thought it would be useful for the shop. But I didn't want you to be disappointed. We're a pair, huh?"

"You know what they say about twins-"

"Double the trouble." They laughed.

George winked, "Speaking of trouble, I hear you got into it with Margret Ettington."

While he was in the hospital wing? "Really. I'm sure that was interesting."

"Oh it was."

…o0o…

In the morning George and he meet up with Hermione in the common room. There was awkward silence for a second where everyone was waiting for someone else to speak up. Fred realized Hermione might not have been expecting George to come along. Had anyone ever even introduced them? Adopting his most charming smile he intoned, "George Weasley of the Ancient House of Weasley, allow me to introduce you to Hermione Granger. Miss. Granger is an indebtee of the House Weasley having saved the life of Fred Weasley and been instrumental in the rescue of Ginevra Weasley from the Baskilisk of Hogwarts."

"Uh Fred? We've met already." Hermione said uncertainly.

George shook his head, "Muggleborns."

Hermione frowned furiously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Fred jumped in quickly, "What George means is formal introductions are different than casual introductions. Especially in the wizarding world. Acknowledging a formal introduction means you agree to the terms in which it was given. In this case, George understands that I owe you a life-debt and the House owes you for helping to save Ginny."

Hermione blushed, "Oh, sorry."

"No problem," George shrugged and held out his hand. When Hermione held out her own, George turned it over and gently placed a kiss on it.

Hermione blushed and Fred got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Would it be wrong if he warned Hermione to stay away from George? He loved his twin, but he treated women deplorably. Hermione deserved better than that.

Shaking her head, Hermione asked, "Shall we go then?"

"Go where exactly?" George asked.

Hermione determinedly led them out the portal, "The Hospital wing."

George looked to him, "Didn't you just leave there?"

Fred chuckled, "Apparently it's the best place to try dangerous experiments."

"That's actually kind of brilliant."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

George rubbed his chin, "Do you think we could convince Pomfs to let me brew there too?"

"What?" Hermione screeched.

"I can see it now. There's never anymore than four students in the wing, so I could petition the school to get rid of the majority of the beds and replace them with potions benches. I could try all kinds of ingredient combinations. If the hospital wing blew up I would be in perfect position to get healed!" George recited exuberantly.

"Are you listing to this, Fred?" Hermione waved her arms in exasperation.

Fred chuckled. He knew George would never brew in such an unstable environment. He was always saying the key to any good Potion experimentation was a place of uninterrupted calm. Fred knew that the Hospital wing was anything but. Not to mention the germs that might contaminate the Potions. George was just pulling Hermione's leg. "How exactly is that any different from what we are doing?"

"It just is!"

Looking at each other, Fred and George each looped an arm around Hermione, "If you-"

"Say so."

"I do."

Approaching the bottom of the grand stairwell Fred spotted Luna in a periwinkle halter dress, his cloak, and some red high heals. At least she was dressed, but it didn't look like he would be getting his best cloak back anytime soon. Luna looked dreamily at them, "I thought the Wrackspurts would be gathering here this morning."

George asked, "Pardon?"

"No clue," Fred shrugged.

"She thinks were doing something stupid," Hermione answered warily. "Look, Luna, we're going to have Madame Pomfrey there the whole time. And Fred's going to stop the moment something goes wrong."

Something was going to go wrong? That was news to him.

Luna tapped her feet, "So no more Dabberblimps!"

"Exactly," Hermione nodded.

Luna reached out, "Lets go then!"

As Hermione and Luna skipped off to the Hospital wing Fred couldn't help but think girls were strange creatures.

George turned to him, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah," he nodded assertively. Then to put it in terms George would understand, "I think i stirred when I should have let it simmer."

"Well that was stupid. Even first years know the key to a good Potion is to watch the ingredients and wait for them to turn," George commented helpfully.

"Why I never knew that. Do you think I could get a first year course on Spellcrafting?"

"No."

Fred pouted, "Why not?"

"Because it would be dangerous. Not to mention everyone but you would fall asleep."

"I suppose you're right."

When the group entered the Hospital wing, Pomfrey immediately rounded on them. "If Mr. Weasley's arm is falling off, the House Elves are attacking, or Merlin has sent you a secret message the flo is open to Mongos. Otherwise out!"

She really could joke.

"Madam Pomfrey," Hermione began sweetly, "We were hoping you would observe while Fred attempted to cast a spell. That way if anything went wrong you would be available."

Pomfrey narrowed her eyes, "This wouldn't happen to be the same spell he cast to loose an arm?"

So much for pulling the wool over her eyes.

Hermione gestured her arms grandly, "Isn't Hogwarts a learning institution? What better way to do that than to figure out where we went wrong with a spell? Fred is certain he understands where he miscast it and we are here because we want to do it in the safest way possible."

Pomfrey adjusted her skirt and sighed, "Alright." Fred and George whooped.

It took Fred a few seconds to realize everyone was looking at him. He reached into one of his expanded cloak pockets and pulled out his Blood Grimoire. "Okay then."

Pomfrey gasped, "Is that a Blood Grimoire? Nobody said anything about Spellcrafting!"

Luna turned luminescent eyes to the school matron, "Please?"

"Very well, but the instant I say stop that means stop!"

Holding the Grimoire in his left arm, Fred lifted his wand with the right. Pointing towards the unoccupied area of the wing Fred took a few deep breaths. Taking a second to listen to the magic around him, he focused on his wand. Fourteen inches in length - Larch and Kneazle whisker - it gave off a noticeable vibration to his sense as it was casting spells. He couldn't believe he didn't take the time to listen to it last time as he was casting. _Arm- _Swish, the magic gathered in the wand like an impeding storm. _A-_ A twist of the wand, the magic strengthened in vibrancy. Fred took a brief pause. _Sui- _A jab, the magic settled on the end of the end of his wand.

When a minute passed no effect George piped up, "Well that's a dud."

"No, it's still on my wand."

Hermione bit her lip, "Well now what?"

"You cancel the spell!" Pomfrey demanded.

Fred sighed dejectedly and turned to do just that when Luna's hand darted out and grabbed the tip of his wand.

"Luna!"

"Miss. Lovegood! Give me your hand this instant!" Pomfrey demanded.

Luna slowly passed the palm of her hand to Pomfrey. As she did, Fred got a glimpse of her skin. On it was a patch of what could only be described as scales. Luna smiled secretly, "They really like touching your skin. It kind of tickles."

Pomfrey tried to _finite _the spell to no effect. She then did a thorough diagnosis of Luna's hand. "Well, I see no harm. But that doesn't mean nothing will happen. I would like to keep you overnight, Miss. Lovegood."

"Oh, Goody! I can look for Moon Frogs from here," Luna laughed.

Hermione spoke up, "Can we see if it works?"

"If what works, Miss. Granger?"

"The spell. Can we experiment on it?"

"I think a successful casting is more than enough for today. Experimentation can wait."

Luna tilted her hand into the sunlight, "I don't mind."

Pomfrey sighed upwards, "By the Goddess, alright. But no more spells. Call me if anything looks off!"

As Pomfrey left for her office, Fred shook his head. Who know all you needed to convince people of devious plots was a couple of girls? Perhaps they would work on Snape. Maybe they should bring Hermione and Luna in on their pranks.

Hermione squealed, "Let me see. Fred, come look!"

They all crowded around Luna's hand. The scales had a greenish tinge and when Fred touched them they didn't give at all.

George asked, "Now what?"

"Well," Fred reasoned, "I made it to be a shield spell. Perhaps we should test its durability." Taking out his penknife he held it up to show Luna. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. This is almost like having friends!"

Because friends usually tried to cut you. Not that Fred really knew. Hermione was always encouraging him to study and cast potentially deadly spells. Taking the penknife Fred pressed it against Luna's palm. And pressed. Harder. Harder. There went his penknife.

Hermione gasped, "Marvelous! Anyone have anything sharper?"

Fred groaned. Did she have to ask that around George? George chuckled and pulled out not one but three sets of Potions tools. By the time he was done an entire bed was full of all manner of knives and picks. "Pick your poison," George said with flourish.

Luna clapped, "The shiny one!"

29 sharp objects later. They had been through small knives, long knives. Silver knives, brass knives, and even a gold one. When even George's sharpest knife failed Fred was ready to call it quits.

"Well that's that," said Hermione.

George rubbed his hands together, "What do you mean? That just means it's time to get serious." Reaching over to the pouch George whispered a password and pulled out a blade, "My pride. Silver, 10 inches, infused with Runespore venom. She'll cut through any bone like butter."

"Shiny."

"Is that safe?"

George shrugged, "They keep antidotes in the hospital wing."

Before Fred could state his objection George pressed the knife into Luna's willing palm. And people said he was the reckless one. Fortunately, the knife did nothing. George grumbled, "I was so sure that would work."

"You wanted it to work?" Hermione complained loudly.

Luna laughed, "I don't think Fred's spell would like that."

George sighed in exasperation, "I suppose. But it's not very effective, is it? Not like an enemy is going to be nice enough to aim for a shield the size of a Snitch."

"Is there any way to make it work over a larger area?" Hermione asked.

Fred frowned, "I don't know. That took up a lot of magic as was. Perhaps if I reduced some more of the variables?"

"If a Potion doesn't come out right, I just re-brew it," George shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt."

Saying goodbye to Luna, the group made their way out of the hospital wing. Hermione turned to Fred enthusiastically and hugged him, "Congratulations! I'm so glad you managed to cast the spell!"

"So am I," Fred patted her.

"And nothing went wrong," Hermione concluded.

George winked at him, "Except Fred seems to be having all the fun."

Fred went to respond when the wind was knocked out of him from behind. Falling to the ground he landed on top of something very soft. Fred's body quickly took note of the very feminine form beneath him. Blushing he stammered out, "Sorry."

"Fred!" George's frantic shout cut through his embarrassment. Quickly standing Fred found George at wand point with the Hogwarts Grimm. The massive beast was standing in-between him and his twin.

Not wanting to provoke the Grimm, Fred tried to think of a way to scare it off. Taking out his wand Fred shoot off a quick color changing charm. The Grimm's hair instantly changed Wesley red. Fred was surprised at the spell's effectiveness.

When the Grimm turned towards him Fred realized that might not have been the smartest idea. The Grimm let out one loud bark and began to bounce back and forth excitedly.

Hermione laughed, "You know, I actually think this is an improvement." Then she actually walked up to the Grimm and began to pet him!

"Get away from-"

"Him Granger!"

"Oh, seriously. He's just a big puppy," Hermione chastised. Then she cast a shower spell on him. The Grimm's tongue lolled out to the side happily.

"Don't you know what-"

"That is?"

Hermione scratched the animals ears, "It's a Grimm. Isn't he sweet?"

Fred explained patiently, "Hermione, Grimm's kill people."

"That's the problem with the wizarding world. You always believe what everybody else tells you. Believe somebody will die, so you try and find someone that does." Hermione bit her lip, "I bet you nobody will actually die from this Grimm in the next week."

George grinned, "What do we get if we win?"

"George!"

"I'll buy you a gold cauldron."

"Done."

Now he knew how Perce felt.

Fred was thankful the Grimm didn't stick around very much longer. Although why Hermione saw anything in that mangy mutt was a mystery to him. The trio quickly made their way down to lunch with George excitedly detailing a long list of acidic Potions they could try on Luna's hand. "-If that doesn't work there is always the Dragons Breath. It uses the diced heart of a Venus fly trap and I read somewhere if you brew it correctly it will eat through stone."

Hermione nodded contritely, "I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will approve that once we do some animal testing."

George stopped short, "You're not seriously considering including her again?"

"Of course," Hermione demanded, "It's the only logical conclusion."

"Fred, you have to tell her Wesley's don't work under teacher rule! It stifles our creativity."

Fred shook his head bemusedly as they continued up the stairs into the Great Hall, glad that Hermione and George were getting along. Perhaps they could start hanging out together and plan grand pranks on Snape and McGonagall. Surely he could convince Hermione as to the validity of that. Then again, it would probably have to wait until next year when he didn't have to cram for the OWL's. Bummer.

Once they had all took their seats Hermione turned to him, "What do you think Fred?"

"Pardon?"

George snorted, "Off with the Fae."

"We were discussing weather Hogwarts' students would learn more without teachers. George seams to think that if we just had the library and open labs with required study time the students would be more creative." Hermione explained.

No teachers? Well they were a bit of a waste of time. "I think-"

The great hall doors opened with a resounding clang. Fred turned towards them to be shocked at the unusual sight of 12 armored Goblins. They were decked out in full golden war garb, caring swords and axes, each coming no higher than his chest.

Professor Dumbledore quickly stood, "Brother Goblins, how may we help you today?"

The shortest Goblin stepped forth and spoke nasally, "We have received word there is a being most fowl in Hogwarts. A Thief."

"I have heard of no such thing," replied the Headmaster. Fred had to give him credit for looking so nonchalant up there. The Goblins hated thieves and were legally allowed to search any property they thought one was on.

The Goblin spat towards Dumbledore, "Perhaps you should watch your charges more carefully then?" Nodding towards his companions they didn't even hesitate but made a straight line for the Ravenclaw table. To Cho Chang.

Fred was unsure weather to feel guilt or not as he watched the goblins restrain Chang. One grabbed her purse and began counting out the coin. He had turned her in, but he hadn't made her steal, right? Right?

Chang began screaming something horrible until McGonagall silenced her.

"Fred?" Hermione nudged his shoulder, "What's going on?"

Fred swallowed past the bile in his mouth, "Chang stole some money and the Goblins are collecting it up."

"Then what?"

George spoke up, "Then she has to surrender her wand and become a ward of the Goblins."

"Like an indentured servant?"

Fred shook his head, "No. She's their slave." It's how Flitwick had been born. When they got tired of her they would kill her.

"Why doesn't Dumbledore do anything? It's barbaric! That's-"

"Silence!" Fred demanded. "It's the law. You will not be changing it unless you want to start a war with the Goblins, you hear?" Hermione was a great friend but sometimes she could just be so ignorant.

The short Goblin stood on the Ravenclaw table and announced jovially, "The Thief has stollen Gold from the house of Lovegood without proper transaction protocol!" A majority of the great hall booed. Some of the Slytherins were even throwing food at Chang. Steeling from another Pureblood house - no matter how odd the child - was bad form. Everyone knew the Goblins could tell when and how money changed hand; if it was without the owners consent you were a Thief. Fred rubbed his eyebrow unsure how Chang could have been so stupid.

Dumbledore took Chang's wand and held it up for everyone in the Great Hall to see, "Let it be known that from henceforth Cho Chang is no longer a witch!" With that he briskly broke the wand in two.

Her new Masters briskly dragged the weeping Chang out of the hall. She was as good as dead.

Hermione was crying beside him for a girl just four weeks ago she was complaining about being a bully. Fred dizzily stared at his lunch plate while most of the Great Hall continued on. Chang would be gossip for a few days but never anything more. She would never graduate Hogwarts, have children, or become the next Quidditch star. He turned to Hermione, "You're right."

"What?" she sniffled.

Fred gestured to the Great Hall doors, "What just happened is wrong. Just because we can't change it now doesn't mean that it can't happen someday."

"You can't be serious," protested George.

"Of course," Fred nodded solemnly, "You don't recon there's a fine for putting dungbombs in Gringotts?"

George grinned, "When in doubt-"

"Stick to the-"

"Classics."

Hermione giggled. Classic.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates! The doctors wanted me to try a new medicine. (Didn't work) Ick!**

**Also, I received a guest review that said:**

**"That didn't make any sense"**

**Since I can't reply to guest reviews, I'm assuming you are confused about why Fred has ginger hair... I'm sorry to say he was born with it - it is beyond my capabilities as a FanFic author to change. :)**

**Seriously, as a guest reviewer I can't respond to you, so give me a little more to work with! I hope this chapter answered some of your questions Mr. Guest.**

**Happy April 1st to our favorite twins! Bwhaha! R&amp;R Pretty Please?**


	5. Hermione meets Racism and Pranks

After watching Cho Chang's distress as she was dragged off by armored Goblins, Hermione spent the afternoon in the library looking up the nefarious bankers. Skimming through all the books on Goblin Wars she finally found the nugget Goblin Treaties: What They Mean. As far as she could tell Wizards came out the worse for the wear every time. And Binns was always saying they won! She was beginning to believe the ghostly professor had been sucked in by ministry propaganda.

According to the book the first Goblin War was because they started printing their own currency for wizards in order to make a profit. When the Wizards objected to Goblins controlling their money they went around massacring people until it was agreed only Goblins were allowed to coin Wizard's money. After a series of wars over said money Goblins now had the right to sentence any Wizard without trial. The more she read the worse it sounded.

Sometime later she heard a familiar voice, "Hermione? I brought you dinner."

Seeing a plater of sandwiches put in front of her, Hermione whispered fiercely to Fred, "We're in the Library!"

"Never stopped me," he quipped, "Besides starving yourself won't do any good."

"But these Goblin treaties are barbaric! Did you know-"

"Yes." Fred sighed, "Every wizarding child knows."

"And they just allow it?"

"I'll explain it if you eat."

Hermione scowled and picked up a BLT - her favorite - grudgingly. "Well then?"

Fred settled into lecture mode, "Every Goblin is trained from birth to know how to fight. Wizards are taught every day spells, but not necessarily how to use them in combat. In fact, the Ministry banned dueling at Hogwarts because it was seen as to much of a hazard for the ordinarily populace. Now then, how many Wizards do you think could take on a goblin?"

"Well," Hermione pondered, "I recon Dumbledore could, and you-"

Fred snorted.

"I'm serious."

Fred grinned, "I'm glad to know you have that much faith in me, but do you think either of us could have stopped a troupe like the one we saw at lunch?"

Hermione swallowed, "Well-"

"No is the answer you are looking for. You don't think Dumbledore would have done something if he could have? Goblins wear spell resistant armor, the best way to attack them is with transfigured objects. Using such projectiles would have severely harmed or killed the students. Not to mention starting another war."

"Oh."

Fred continued solemnly, "Every time a Goblin leaves Gringotts they wear their armor and travel in groups of at least twelve. Now consider wizards who live spread out: few can afford elaborate armor and wards, while many live alone."

"So they just pick people off until they get what they want?"

"Yes, Bill said You-Know-Who adapted his style from them." Vanishing her empty plate he went on, "In the end, the 15,000 Wizards and 10,000 Adapts living in Great Britain can do little against the 1,000 well fortified, armed, and trained Goblins."

Hermione tilted her head in confusion, "Then how do we keep winning the wars?"

"The Ministry says we win every time a treaty is written."

"But none of these have favorable terms!"

"What would you consider favorable terms when your entire population is being killed?"

Hermione realized Fred was right. If the Ministry hadn't signed the treaties the Goblins could have killed all Wizards in Britain- or worse enslaved them all. Sighing she relented, "The what can be done?"

Fred rubbed his brow, "I guess you would have to take Gringotts. I seriously doubt they have enough armor for every Goblin; it's considered a great honor to be able to capture a human." Goblins were sounding more and more to Hermione like dangerous overlords who controlled your money and freedom, only to snatch it away when it amused them. "But there is nothing we can do for the time being, so why don't you stop this and we focus on the Hose-Elves for now?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. After all that happened- what with him nearly loosing his arm and being frozen solid- Fred remembered what she cared about. "Did you ever hear back from your Gran?"

"Yes," he nodded, "She's going to let me visit this summer and talk about it. In the mean time you might want to study some more Runes, because if they were used to captured the House Elves there is a good chance it will take Runes to free them."

"Runes, right." Hermione thought of all the Runes she had still left to study, as well as get ready for finals, and-

"Why don't take a break for the time being, though. All thought and no play ruins my complexion." Fred flared his hands dramatically. "So get what books you need and let's go for a walk."

Checking out some more Rune manuals Hermione made her way down to the lake with Fred. As they went they talked about things he was still having trouble with on the OWL's. They would need to start going to the Fawn Room again. He needed a little more fundamental work in Astronomy and History, and it wouldn't hurt to brush up on the other subjects. Overall Hermione felt very confident he would get the O.W.L.'s needed.

Once they reached a nice rock to set on, Fred plopped down unceremoniously. "You know, Hermione? With all the tutoring you are helping me with I wouldn't be surprised if you could take the O.W.L.'s now."

"But I'm not a fifth year." Then again, her parents always wanted her to skip a grade, but they felt it would be detrimental to her socialization (not that she had any before Hogwarts).

Fred waved his hand lazily, "I was just joking. You wouldn't want to leave Ron and Harrykins on their own. They would probably be lost in the dungeons for the next 5 years." Hermione was amazed he thought of that before her. "Besides, there would be a slim possibility your perfect grades were ruined."

"Heaven forbid."

He chuckled, "But when you get done with Hogwarts you have to make me a promise to come interview at the joke shop. I know we would work great together."

Fred wanted to work together? Like a partnership? "That would be great."

"It-" Fred sucked in his breath in pain.

Concerned, Hermione knelt down next to him, "Is something the matter?"

"This arm, for some reason it hates being moved the wrong way. I know Pomfs said to give it time but-" Fred trailed off rubbing his left forearm.

Hermione frowned, "The containment runes should prevent the Rune from acting up. Perhaps it is because it's new tissue?"

Fred shook his head, "No, the specialist from Mungo's said there shouldn't be any issue."

"Can I look at it? I might be able to see what's wrong." Shrugging, Fred unfastened his cloak and rolled his T-shirt sleeve up. Grateful the shirt was staying on Hermione took a moment to look at the six rune cluster surrounding Isa. Where once the cluster was glowing blue with magic, it now was more of a drab grey. Isa seemed to be not having the same problem.

"See anything?" Fred inquired.

"It looks like your body is rejecting the Runes." Could it be that his magic was too strong?

Fred frowned and lifted his shoulder up for inspection. Hermione wondered if he could see the magic in the Runes. "Your right. They were stronger the last time I looked at them. Though it looks like the Isa has gained magic and is leaking energies to the rest of my arm."

Hermione nibbled on her lip, "Maybe your core was more open to Isa. Since it was dormant when I cast the others, they may not have as strong of conduit?"

"Could be," Fred sat up and re-fastened his cloak, "So this means you just have to recast them, right?"

Recasting might work, but if Fred was right and Isa was getting stronger it might require more than a basic cluster. The runes may be failing, but they should still have been able to contain Isa. If it was leaking ice magic down his arm, then the magical conduit would have defiantly been disrupted. "I'm not sure, but there is a book-"

Fred chuckled, "Always a book."

"This is serious!" Hermione swatted gently at his chest. "The book details Rune interactions, you can't recast skin runes because they are permanent. The only thing else to do would be to cast another containment set."

"The pain is uncomfortable, but tolerable. I wouldn't worry about it for now," Fred commented. Then he smiled mischievously, "You wouldn't be opposed to helping me and George out, would you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "With what?"

"Nothing, really. We just need everyone out of the common room until dinner is over. Think you could mange that?"

Felling that going along with Fred's plan would somehow land her in trouble, Hermione reluctantly agreed.

"Great!" Freed beamed, "Let's get going."

Heading back inside, they decided to go the long way through the astronomy tower. This would allow them to enjoy more of the May day, and sneak inside according to Fred.

"Life's not all about seeking," she informed him.

"It is when you are playing a prank," he asserted. "Pranks are best executed when the receiving party is not aware they are the pranke. That's Marauders rule #3."

"What is a Marauder?"

Fred shrugged, "Some amazing pranksters who went to Hogwarts at one point."

"How do you know they went to Hogwarts?"

"It's obvious. See they-" Fred snickered. "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"That Grimm's hair is still red. Look." Fred pointed to a place next to the Forbidden Forest. The ginger colored Grimm was bounding along. She could just make a smaller figure chasing it. Squinting her eyes she realized it was, "Crooks!"

"Well at least he made a friend."

"Just as long as Crooks doesn't go further in the forest."

"That Kneazle? I recon he's smart enough to smell the Anromantula from a mile away. I wouldn't worry." Fred shrugged.

When they finally reached the common room, Fred pointed to the landing of the staircase. "Wait here. And don't-"

"Let anyone in. Got it."

Fred smirked and gave the password to the Fat Lady. Over half of Gryffindor ran out a minute later. Even the Fat Lady vacated her spot with and indigent "Young Hooligans!" Hermione didn't blame them; she could smell the dung bombs through the stone. Apparently they were doing something big.

Knowing that if she took out a book she would be distracted, Hermione took to curling her hair on the top stair of the seventh floor. She found a spell that would work weeks ago, but could never get it to work for more than a small portion at a time. _"Crispum lenis,"_ Hermione said again as a few strands of hair smoothed out into perfect ringlets. She observed them with some fascination, still amazed at all that magic could do.

"Who is he?" a serene voice came from behind.

Hermione startled and tuned to see Luna in pink bunny slippers and a threadbare cloak that was many sizes to big. For some reason, she thought the cloak might be Fred's. "Pardon?"

Luna looked at her with wide eyes, "Your date."

For some reason, Hermione could feel herself blushing. Was it really such a big deal to fix her hair?

Luna gracefully flared out the sides of her cloak and set down beside her. "You'll never be done in time like that. Let me help."

Finding no reason to decline the offer, Hermione shrugged. Together, they began curling her hair earnestly.

It was thirty minutes later that the girls' peace was interrupted by the loud sound of feet pounding up the stairs. Hermione looked at her watch, dinner wasn't supposed to be over for another ten minutes. How was she supposed to keep them out of the common room? She could douse them all with water, but she reasoned that would make them want dry clothes. She could use a shield spell, but she doubted she knew any strong enough to keep seventh years out. She could-

Hermione heard an ominous click as the stair underneath her collapsed flat. Soon, the stairs beneath followed making the staircase look like a giant slide. Seconds later she heard the scream of the students beneath them as they slid down. Hermione scrambled away from the edge, frantically hoping the platform they were on didn't change.

"Interesting," commented Luna airily, "If I had know this is what would happen from listing to Narggles, I many have done it before."

Hermione turned startled, "You did this?"

"No, silly, it was the Narggles. I just pushed the button for them."

"Button?"

Luna beamed and pointed at a part of the Fat Ladies portrait frame that was now pressed inward. "It was a little hard to reach." Luna sighed, "Well I guess I should go get dinner before its over. Have fun with your date!" With that Luna happily slid down the staircase-en-slide, laughing all the while.

Hermione couldn't help the small giggle that rose at Luna's antics. Going down the slide did look fun. Yet, she had promised Fred she would guard the common room. Fortunately for her, needing to make a decision was ended by the scraping sound of the common room door. Two ginger heads poked out of the porthole.

"Thanks Grainger," said George. There was an awkward silence where George looked askance at Fred. George shrugged, "For keeping guard, that is."

Fred finally spoke up, "What happened to the stairs?"

"That was Luna," Hermione couldn't keep the slight smile off her face.

"Brilliant!" said the twins.

George elbowed Fred, "I told you!"

"You did." Fred took a step back, "Ready to come in Hermione?"

Hermione hesitantly followed the two into the common room. Thankfully there wasn't the smell of dung bombs anywhere. What there was was blue. So much blue she couldn't find one speck of red. Which was odd since it was the Gryffindor common room. All along the walls were banners of some sort. "What is all this?"

"Why Hermione, this-" Fred gestured grandly.

"Is a celebration!"

"For our dear Quidditch captain."

"Who made it-"

The twins spoke together, "On to Puddlemere United!"

Glancing at the bright blue monstrosity again, Hermione sighed. She should have expected it to be something about Quidditch, they were boys after all. "That's great," she smiled, "but I still need to go get dinner."

The twins grabbed her on either side, "Great idea. We're famished."

With that she was lead to the other side of the room. As they approached, her hungry stomach quickly noticed the smell. On the far right wall were five tables laden down with finger foods, drinks, and sweets. Fred must have asked the House Elves for help, because there was no way that he would have gotten this done otherwise.

They all sat down on the couches with their bounties and began eating. It was a few minutes later when a few first years walked in. From beside her, Hermione watched as Fred flicked his wand. The boys robes turned a muddy brown and blue. Above the fireplace a speaker began to play, "And welcome, ladies and gentlemen to this years Quidditch League Cup! Tonight we have the Wimbledon Wasps against Puddlemere United. It is Puddlemere's twentieth appearance here. Can they pull out a win again tonight?"

"Whoa!" said the young boys as they ran in to claim their spots in the common room. From everything the twins had set up, it was obvious that a party was happening in the common room tonight.

Hermione turned to smile at Fred, but then she noticed her robes. They were the same color as the boys. Narrowing her eyes she chastised, "These had better turn back."

Fred sheepishly rubbed his brow, "They should, I'm just not sure how long it will last."

Hermione sighed.

"Here," Fred handed her a chocolate truffle of some sort.

"I don't eat sweets."

George laughed, "It's a party, Granger!"

Hermione hesitantly took the treat, and nibbled on it. "Thank You."

Fred nodded as George got up to talk to Angelica who had just come in. As she finished her treat, she noticed Fred looking at her oddly, "What?"

"You're hair is different."

Hermione smiled, glad he noticed. "Do you like it? I found a spell that did it. Unfortunately, it takes forever. Luna helped me."

Fred grinned, "It looks nice."

Hermione was sure she was blushing. Still, maybe she would try and fix her hair up for special occasions again. Like the twins' parties.

…o0o…

The next day Hermione and Fred finally met back up at the Fawn Room to study back in time. There were 6 weeks until the O.W.L.s and so much to study. Over the few short months she had spent getting to know Fred, it had become obvious to her he was a slacker in subjects he didn't like. He might have been able to learn more about what he cared about that way, but he had obviously fallen short of a well-rounded education.

"Well teach?" Fred asked with a bounce in his step as they entered the Fawn Room.

Hermione arched her brow. Fred Weasley was many things, but a morning person was not one. "What has you so chipper?"

"There's just something about the morning after a party," Fred shrugged.

"Yeah, normal people are exhausted," she snipped.

"Sorry."

Hermione smiled, "Don't be. I had fun."

"Did you? That's great," Fred beamed.

Getting back on track, she said "I think I want to quiz you over Transfiguration theory today."

Fred groaned.

"You have been studying, right?"

"Maybe? No. I mean I have! It's just Transfiguration theory is so-"

Hermione sighed. "You can have an hour to review."

Fred nodded and practically ran to his spot at the table.

As Fred dove into his book, Hermione nibbled on her lip trying to decide what to do. She already had all her homework done. It was obvious studying more on the Goblins wouldn't help for now. So if she was going to do some extracurricular styling, then perhaps it should be on Runes.

Working with the healer from Mungo's to isolate Isa had shown her the versatile uses of Runes. Plus, if what Fred said was true she would need to know them to help the House Elves. So Runes it was. Maybe someday she would be as good at them as Fred was at Arithmancy.

Hermione made the way over to her seat opposite from Fred. It had a nice view of the grounds, which she had fought Fred for. Taking out her Rune dictionary and _Set in Stone_, she began to read. Wards were one of the most complex fields of Runes. They ranked right up there with rituals. Because of this, the wards in Set in Stone were very difficult to understand. Hermione referenced back and forth between her dictionary trying to understand the basic protection ward.

Frustrated, she scribbled notes trying to understand the complex rune ward. There were seven sets of seven runes in seven different languages that had to be placed in a specific order. If this was a basic protection ward, she was dreading what rituals looked like. Forty minutes and fifteen note pages later, she flipped to the back of the book to look at a notation.

_Note: The basic protection ward can also be cast using the Eihwaz rune. This is recommended against because any competent curse breaker will be able to destroy it immediately. _

Groaning in frustration, Hermione wondered why wizards had to make everything so complicated.

Hermione felt something brushing against her forehead. She swatted at the nuisance, it didn't go away. Lifting her head up, she got a mouthful of quill. Grabbing the offensive instrument from her fellow studier, she issued a frown that would have made her mom happy, "Fred Weasley!

Fred snickered.

Hermione looked at the owl feather quill. Maybe she could-

Reaching beside her to the Rune Crystals, she pulled out her chisel and laid the quill down.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Fred asked hesitantly.

She chipped out a straight line on the stem.

"Hey!" Fred protested, "That's my favorite quill!"

Oops. Now she really had to get this right. Focusing on her magic she carved the two smaller points of Eihwaz. She could feel her magic flowing into the rune, signaling that the cast was successful.

Picking up the quill she handed it back to Fred. "No harm done."

Fred glared at the quill, taking the time to straighten out the feathers. "What did you do?"

Hermione nibbled her lip, "I think I made it unbreakable, but-"

Fred bent the quill.

"Don't do that!" she chastised.

"Why not?"

"Because what if it breaks?" Then she would be responsible for breaking his favorite quill.

"Not going to happen." Fred smiled, "You need to have more faith in your magic."

"I guess." Hermione nodded, "Let's get to that quiz, shall we?"

Fred groaned.

…o0o…

The next six weeks were an exercise in exhaustion for Hermione. Or should she call it twelve weeks? In between tutoring the boys (she still refused to help with their homework), she turned time to help Fred, began studying 5th year runes in depth, and somehow kept up with her current studies as well. She never would have believed it, but she was looking forward to summer vacation.

Fred's OWL's started in the tomorrow that had already been but no longer was because of the use of the time turner. He had Charms tomorrow, so the two of them had spent the majority of their time inside the Fawn Room reviewing. As the hours ticked down, Hermione could feel herself getting more tired. Finally she made the inevitable decision, "That's it."

"Pardon?" Fred asked from his engrossed reading of _The Standard Book of Spells_ grade 6. Apparently, Percy had lent it to him because they always ask a bonus question from the next year. She thought Fred was just enjoying the new spells.

"We're done," Hermione said as she began to pack up her belongings, "No more studying!"

Fred tilted his head, "Why?"

Remembering what her father had told her once she parroted, "Because too much studying rots your brain!"

"I guess mines about the size of a prune, then."

They both laughed, glad that the studying was over. Hermione finished putting her books away first, and set back to watch Fred. One book he was putting away caught her eye. "Is that _The Menace_?" she asked indignantly, "I thought you were getting rid of it!"

Fred nervously scratched his brow, "I was, but then I decided to read it to see if it had any credence."

"And?" Hermione pressed.

Sighing Fred shook his head, "I can't fault his logic."

"So you believe that Grindelwald was right?" Hermione near shrieked. She couldn't believe that the person she had helped study for months could believe in such garbage! Was he just using her too?

"No." Fred asserted, immediately alleviating her concerns. "However, I think his spell work was correct. He did look into the issue of blood verses magical ability in depth. I can't see how he would have got all of his data wrong."

Hermione, not assuaged by his contrite look, noticed Fred also seemed guilty. "And?"

Fred whispered under his breath.

"What was that? You will have to speak up."

Fred shook his head fondly, "I said, I've been testing people in Hogwarts. He was right. No Muggleborn is above the Wizard level."

Hermione blinked as she took in what she had just been told. Did this mean she would never be able to perform amazing feats of magic like Fred? Well, Fred was special as a Sorcerer, but what about Harry or Ron? Would she always be the weakest? It was incomprehensible that Fred may very well be anywhere from three to five times more powerful than her. Than every Muggleborn. Why was that? And why was it no one wanted the Muggleborns to know this. Just how far beneath everyone was she? Moving past the lump in her throat she asked, "How do most wizards usually compare?"

Fred hummed, "I think most Purebloods are Enchanters; I know my parents are. That's one step above. Bill may be a Warlock. Don't know."

Hermione bit her lip, unsure what to think. She knew Fred had been so against the book in the beginning. But if he was looking into it, that meant he really did have his doubts about Muggleborns. Afraid of the answer she asked, "So do we really dilute the magic?"

"Well…" Fred shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What?"

"I've read the whole book twice. Not once does he prove that marrying a person with a weaker core effects the children, he just assumes it does." Fred explained, "Frankly I'm not sure how he came to that conclusion."

Hermione set heavily in her seat, relived that Fred didn't believe Muggleborns were a problem like the rest of society. At least he had the common sense to try and figure things out using the scientific method. It was a good thing she taught it to him last month. So, the big question became, "Why do you think his conclusion is wrong?"

"Well, I got curious. So I started testing the half-bloods that I knew had Muggleborn parents. And guess what?" Fred gestured his hands wildly, "Not one of them were Wizards. Most were Enchanters, and some of the older ones were Warlocks. Did you know that Harry is a Warlock? He's thirteen!"

"Harry is a Warlock?" Hermione asked astonished. She would have believed that Fred was one at that age, but Harry? No wonder spells came so easily to him.

"Yes. I even checked three times. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a Sorcerer by the time he reaches maturity."

Hermione started fiddling with her hair, contemplating how this all connected. "Harry's mom was a Muggleborn, if she was diluting his blood then how come he's so strong?"

"Exactly!" Fred exclaimed. "Also, Dumbledore's mom was a Muggleborn too. I looked it up and out of all the Sorcerers I could find in the library, all but two had one Muggleborn parent!"

Hermione excitedly concluded, "That means Muggleborns might be making the magic stronger!" Why hadn't anyone else looked into it? Better yet, "Can we prove it?"

Fred's smile dimmed, "It's possible. But you would have to track down the parents and get permission. And a lot of Muggleborns were killed in the last war, so we wouldn't be able to test them. It could take years."

That was a problem. Hermione could see his point. However, for all the other Muggleborns out there she wasn't willing to give up on this. It was a hypothesis that could prove all those bigoted Purebloods wrong. If only magic could be traced. Excited she asked, "Is there a way to track a parents magic on a child?"

"Like muggle DNA? No, there-" Fred became very thoughtful. "There's an old Pureblood ritual that allows one parent to give some of their magic to a squib child in order to increase their core size."

"That's horrible!"

Fred nodded, "Yeah. But I remember when I was younger the Greengrass' tried to take the magic from their daughter and give it to their son. It was all over the news because the son died the next day while visiting the Ministry."

Hermione blanched. Did wizards consider these kind of atrocities normal? Could the Greengrass he was talking about be Daphne in Slytherin? It was no wander she was so cold! "This was allowed?"

"No. The family got a huge fine for doing a Dark Ritual. The death, however was considered an accident. Apparently they thought they had altered the ritual so it would work. Mum read about it in the paper. I remember her saying, 'They should have known that a child will only accept a parents magic'."

"So there is an imprint!"

Fred nodded, "There just might be. It could be why using a parents magic is the only way to increase core size, and why we have to use Reno to get our magic back instead of a magical transplant. Unfortunately, there is no way to determine it."

Hermione bit her lip, "What if there was a spell?"

"No." Fred shook his head, "If there was someone would have used it before now to discover which parent caused the squib."

"I meant, what if you made a spell?"

"Oh." Fred looked astonished, before gaining a grin that would have made a fox jealous.

…..0O0….

Turning back the time to 8 am, Fred looked at Hermione hesitantly. Trying to encourage her friend, Hermione grind, "Don't look so concerned. You'll do great."

"Thanks," Fred sighed, "But I was just thinking how nice it would be to keep using the Time-Turner."

"We could-"

"No. There are some things it is best not to get too attached to. Promise me you will take less classes next year."

Hermione's first reaction was to say no. But then she remembered the big accident her and Fred had a few months ago. Plus there was the fact that Divination was taught by a batty pshyco, and Muggle Studies was so out of date she had known more as a kindergartner. Despite her initial thoughts, Hermione had only one logical conclusion to make, "I promise."

"Good," Fred nodded.

"Just so long as you promise to try your best on your O.W.L.'S!"

"Will do! See you later!" Fred confirmed as he exited the fawn tapestry and headed towards the Great Hall.

Smiling to herself, Hermione called after him, "Good Luck!" Watching his blue shirt decent down the staircases, she realized she should have made him put a cloak on. Oh well. Satisfied that she had done everything she could for Fred, she headed towards Care.

Unfortunately, Hagrid was doing review since exams started next week. He didn't even assign any homework. Transfiguration was the same. By Potions Hermione thought she was about to chew her lip off with worry for Fred.

As they left Professor Snape's horrid class (not that she would ever admit to that aloud), Harry caught her attention. "Hermione? What's going on?"

"What?"

Ron scrunched his nose, "You look like something is bothering you."

Harry nodded in affirmation. "Is it the exams? Or is it-" Harry looked around nervously.

"For goodness sake!" Hermione chastised. Maybe Harry spent his whole life wondering about people out to kill him. Hermione certainly had her fair share of worrying about those people for him. But not everything revolved around Harry, "If you must know, its the first day of O.W.L.'S!"

"Bloody Hell, you had us worried." Ron relaxed.

"It's a big deal!"

Harry snickered, "I don't know if anyone has told you this, but our O.W.L. exams aren't for another two years."

"I know that!"

Lupin chose that moment to walk into the classroom. "Good morning everyone! Today I have prepared a pop test. These items will be on your final, so if you don't know anything I suggest you study."

Most of the class groaned, but Hermione was happy for the distraction. Unfortunately, due to all the study with Fred, she was able to answer several questions that would have otherwise been difficult. Therefore, she spent the last half of the period between alternating in worry for Fred and wondering how a Werewolf was qualified to teach at Hogwarts. Other than being absent around the full moon, Lupin was a perfectly decent teacher and amiable person. The question remained, how did he learn himself? Obviously, the ministry would have never allowed a Werewolf to go to Hogwarts. Harry said that Lupin was friends with his parents, so he must be a good person. Honestly, the discrimination against Werewolves was just another example how prejudiced the wizarding world was. Hermione was having difficulty deciding if she was going to solve Werewolf discrimination before or after she defeated the Goblins and their despicable 'treaties'.

Finally the bell rang and Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall, ignoring all her baser instincts that told her running in the halls was a very bad thing. Thankfully, the twins were already there. Fred was talking adamantly with Percy. She knew this because he had that bright blue shirt on, while the twin she set down next to was wearing a maroon shirt. Hermione thought she had seen the same shirt on Fred before, but you never could know with those two.

Looking across the table at Fred, she inquired sharply "So, how did it go?"

"Pardon, Granger?" Percy asked in his naturally superior tone.

"The test!" Hermione admonished while looking at Fred.

"I did have an issue with the expansion charm. I suppose I shall have to work on the appropriate will a little more. And can you believe there was a question about Matches? First grade material! And-" A snicker from beside her caused Percy to finally pause. It may have been her imagination but it looked like Percy was blushing. She knew it was so easy to get off of topic when talking about something you loved. "The N.E.W.T.'s went quite well, Thank You."

Hermione nodded sharply and looked to Fred, "And the O.W.L.'s?"

Fred quirked his lip, "Okay, I suppose. Though I did have trouble with the silencing charm."

"Really?" Hermione and Percy asked at the same time.

A deep chuckle came from beside her from George, and Percy narrowed his eyes. "Did you two switch clothes again?" he exclaimed in frustration.

Fred-who-was-really-George burst out laughing, "Of course."

Hermione turned to Fred shocked. They swapped closes out with each other in the middle of the day? "That's a mean trick." She swatted his arm.

Fred smirked, "Nah, It's the-"

"Best"

"Trick"

"Ever," George concluded.

Hermione glared, "That's just because you always know who is who!"

"That's why it's the best." Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and winked at her, "Besides, we forgot who we were long ago."

"For all we know, Fred Weasley is the twin who is really good potions." George smirked.

Fred blanched.

Percy sighed wistfully, "Don't waste your breath, Granger. Somethings you just can't change."

"Really Perce?" George quipped.

"I'm amazed-"

"You were fooled at all."

"He's put tracking charms on us since we were nine," Fred informed helpfully.

Percy hummed as he grabbed desert, "It's only because I was distracted by my test."

"Right," Fred agreed sarcastically. He smiled down at her, "The Charms test went great, Hermione. Thanks."

Hermione beamed, glad that there wasn't an issue. Of course, Charms was one of Fred's best subjects.

"Yeah," commented George, "I think after you cast that Patronus the examiners were more than happy to move on."

Percy perked up, "You cast a Patronus?"

Fred shrugged, "They asked me what the most difficult charm I knew was."

"Do you think you could teach me?" Percy said with the true curiosity of an academic. Hermione had to respect him for his curiosity. She would have begged Fred to teacher her, if he hadn't already told her to give her core a few years.

"Don't see why not."

Ron set down heavily beside her, "Don't tell me you ran all the way down her to talk about Charms!" His eyes also drifted to where Fred still had his arms around her shoulder. Hermione kept her blush down. She hadn't asked Fred to move it because she enjoying the comforting weight of the arm on her shoulder.

"Some people value their education, Ron," Percy replied.

Harry, who had set down next to George on the other side of the table, looked keenly at Fred, "You know the Patrons Charm? Have you been able to cast it around Dementors? What memory do you use?"

"Never tried it around Dementors, but I just think about my family." Fred shrugged.

"Oh," said Harry disappointed. Hermione could understand that, since Harry didn't have any real family to think of.

Fred frowned, "Do you remember the feeling you got when you first cast magic?"

"I tried that."

"Not for a memory, but how it felt."

"I guess."

"Well that is a good start, Potter." Percy informed him, "Knowing how your magic feels is the key to upper level magic. That and belief."

"Belief?" Harry asked skeptical.

"Yeah, like knowing that it can do whatever you ask of it. Upper level spells may be difficult, but knowing that you can do it sometimes makes all the difference." George replied.

Fred went on, "The key I've found to the Patronus is knowing how my magic feels. I know that my magic is strong enough to protect my family, and it will. From there I let my magic do the work. Your magic should be more than capable of repelling a few Dementors." Hermione assumed he was referring to the fact that Harry was a Warlock.

Harry furrowed his brow, "I'll try it."

"Pass me the mash," Ron asked through his full mouth.

"Ronald," Percy chastised.

Ron swallowed hastily, "Sorry Perce. Can someone pass me the mash, please?" Hermione was astonished at how well Ron listened to Percy.

As she handed over the mash, she saw Luna and Ginny approaching. Ginny placed her hands on her hips, "How come nobody told me tonight was a family dinner night?"

From behind her Fred answered, "Spur-"

"Of the-"

"Moment-"

"Sis."

"Sorry."

Ginny scoffed, "I better get an invite next time."

"Of course." Percy promised.

Luna came over to her left shoulder. Turning her head, she was sure Luna was looking at Fred's freckles on his outstretched arm. "What beautiful Dabberblimps." She exclaimed excitedly, "Do you think we could share?"

"Uh, sure?" said Fred hesitantly.

Luna frowned, "No, I think I'll get my own soon. Pity, though. I was hoping to have wolfsbane at my wedding. It's so pretty." Luna stood up, cheerfully skipping over to the Ravenclaw table. Fred hesitantly pulled his arm into his lap, as though realizing for the first time where it had been.

"Mental," Ron commented.

Ginny sighed, "She's not so bad."

"Who would want wolfsbane at their wedding? It's got thorns and it stinks!" Ron asserted.

George answered, "It would also keep away Werewolves."

Hermione thought about it for a second, "So if she can't have it, does that mean there will be a Werewolf at her wedding?"

"Guess so," Fred shrugged.

Ron balanced, "Like I said mental."

"How would she know that?" Harry asked.

Ginny explained, "Luna's a seer."

Harry frowned, "Like Trelawney?"

"I wouldn't know," commented Percy, "Having never taken the class. But Luna has always been spot-on from what I can remember. If she thinks there will be a Werewolf at her wedding, there most likely will."

Ron still wasn't convinced, "Who would invite a Werewolf to a wedding? There monsters!"

Hermione wondered what he would think if he discovered his favorite professor was one. All year him and Harry had practically run to defense, they were so excited to learn from Lupin.

"Enough gloomy talk!" protested George. "It's Perce's last family meal at Hogwarts! I think everyone needs to know-"

Fred smirked "About the time he was eight and-"

"Don't you two dare!"

…O0o…

The rest of the week preceded as well as was to be expected. Fred continued to affirm that he was having no problems with the O.W.L.'S, so Hermione left him alone to study. Harry and Ron finally realized their exams were coming up and actually spent most of their time in the library desperately cramming on the subjects they didn't know. On Saturday her parents sent their usual good luck care package: peppermints and chewing gum. Hermione gave half of it to Fred and two pieces to Ron and Harry. And when exams started, she had no worry since she had been studying 5th year material for the last several months. She belatedly realized that Fred had been right, and she was ready for her O.W.L.'S. However by not taking them now she had two more years with the magnificent Hogwarts' Library- there was also Ron and Harry.

Their first exams went well on Monday. As Tuesday dawned she dressed in her rattiest clothes in preparation of Hagrid's final. Leaving the common room, Crooks happily followed her on the way down to the Great Hall. Crooks ran outside once she got there, but she was kept company her rune dictionary as she waited for the boys.

Just as she finished her toast the boys finally staggered in. They were running so late they didn't have time to talk as they shoveled down their food. Disgusting.

When they finally headed down for the care test, she mournfully took note of Buckbeak chained down in the pumpkin patch. While she was grateful the incident had caused Hagrid to calm his creature choices down to a more age appropriate level, Buckbeak did not deserve his fate. Maybe she would have to add the Ministry to the list of things to change. It now included the House Elves, Goblins, Werewolves, and Ministry. It appeared she was the only forward thinking Witch out there.

Thirty minutes into keeping her Flobberworm alive for the period (probably the most disgusting and simple test she had completed since 2nd grade), Hagrid ambled over to the trio. "How ya three doing here?"

"Alright," commented Ron, "I think mine is going to beat Harry's to the food this time." Hermione rolled her eyes, the boys had taken to constantly moving the food bowl a foot and seeing whose worm would get there quicker.

Hagrid beamed, "That's it! Get 'em to move. Great job, ye two. Extra points."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Hagrid, "Thanks."

"Now then," Hagrid leaned in close, "Ya wouldn't mind visiting me after your next exam? I got someth' for you Ron."

Promising to come back after the Potions exam the three watched as Hagrid ambled off.

Hermione commented, "Wonder what that's about?"

"No clue," Harry shrugged.

Just then, Harry's hungry Flobberworm attempted to eat Ron's. The epic battle that issued lasted the rest of the period, with Ron and Harry happily proving their mascots on.

The Potions exam was much more difficult in comparison. They had to brew the confusing concoction from scratch without instructions. Really, Snape was unreasonable. In the end she finally got her potion to thicken. Harry couldn't even manage that. She was worried that she used lovage instead of scurvy grass, but didn't think it would make too much of a difference. Perhaps she would ask George next time she saw him.

When the boys headed towards the Great Hall, Hermione had to remind them, "We're supposed to visit Hagrid now, remember?"

"Not without food," Ron asserted

Harry agreed, "I love Hagrid, but he has no idea how to cook."

"Fine, but we are getting sandwiches and eating as we go down."

Five minutes later the group was exiting the Grand Entrance, chatting amicably about what the seventh years would be doing after school. Wood was going on to professional quidditch, and Ron was quite ashamed to admit Percy was apprenticing at the Ministry. "I don't see what's wrong with working for the government," Hermione stated.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked indigent, "There a bunch of posh snobs. Come to think of it, I bet Percy will fit right in."

"Flint's leaving too," commented Harry, "Wonder what will happen to him?"

Ron scoffed, "He'll probably stay at home living off of his parents. The Flints are rich. Merchants or something."

Hermione frowned, "If his family owns a merchant company, he should have take his studies more seriously."

"Why'd he do that? That's what Goblins are for."

If Flint was relying on the same Goblins who kidnapped Cho Chang to run his company, there was no doubt they would steel it from him at the first chance. Really, wizards were suspicious of everyone but fine with Goblins because they had superior strength. What a backwards society.

Hagrid invited them in with a beaming smile, "Come on in! How was your potions exam, then?"

"Alright," Harry shrugged.

Fiddling around with something in his cabinet, Hagrid brought something over in his massive hands. "Well then, here he is."

"Scabbers!" an excited Ron reached for the emaciated rat. Who, Hermione was pleased to notice, had not been eaten by Crooks.

"Best be keep'n a closer eye on him. I found him in my pumk'n patch just yesterday. Poor thing is sick."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

"Sure thing, ye lot best be wanting some tea and cakes then?"

"Sure," acquiesced Harry hesitantly.

As they chatted, Hermione noticed the boys handing their cakes to Fang and quickly followed suit. They spent several hours chatting about exams and there summer plans. Hermione noticed Harry stayed suspiciously quite on the later. If she were older she would have words with that family of his. Magical Orphan Care, another thing for the list.

"Ow," said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Hermione concerned.

"Something hit me."

Hagrid went to look out the window. "Oh, no. They are not supposed to be here till tomorrow! Quick, out you get."

As the three were ushered out the back door, Hermione noticed Dumbledore and the Minister (who she recognized from the paper) coming down the slope with someone else. "Who's that?"

Ron answered soleumley, "Walden McNair, the ministry executioner."

"Come on," Hermione ushered the others up the hill back to the castle, trying not to think about poor Hagrid.

Unfortunately, as they were turning into the courtyard, Malfoy was there. He and his henchmen were pointing at Hagrid's hut as if the whole ordeal was some sort of joke. Malfoy was carrying on, "Can you believe the great lump? He's probably going to cry his eyes out. I wonder how bad the monster will bleed?"

Hermione thought for a second they could avoid the whole situation, but of course Harry had to charge in with his hot head. "Take that back, Malfoy!"

"Or what, Potter?" the blond pounce sneered.

As the two boys bickered back and forth, Hermione couldn't help but wish Fred was here. She was certain he could get rid of the pounce easily. Unfortunately, his Astronomy exam would be starting right now. Still, it did merit thinking of how he would handle the situation.

"-You are always hanging about with Blood traitors and Mudbloods!"

She wasn't sure who was more furious, her or the boys. Still, as she walked past Harry and socked one to Malfoy, she didn't really care. Situation diffused (and pounce incapacitated due to his blubbering) she walked away, "Let's go, you two!"

Ron ran after her, "That was bloody brilliant!"

Hermione looked down at her throbbing hand, belatedly noticing the smatters of blood. She must have broke his nose. Fred would be proud. "Yes, it was," she beamed.

"I just wish there was something we can do for Hagrid," commented Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "Bloody Ministry."

"For once I totally agree, Ron."

"Wow," Ron said. "Ouch Scabbers! Don't bite." Ron frantically readjusted the obese rat in his hand.

Over the squeaking of the rat, she heard an ominous growling. Looking down the path she noticed the Grimm bounding towards them. Hermione wanted to smile at his ginger hair waving in the wind, but the ferocious snarl and barred teeth made her think better of it. "Run!"

Not waiting of the boys response, she high tailed it up to the castle gates. Harry was quickly on her heals. "Guess we're safe now," he commented. They smiled at each other, relived.

That was when they heard Ron, "Agh! Help me! My leg. It's got my leg."

Wide eyed, the two turned around and headed towards their friend. Hermione was the first to pull out her wand. She tried the Stupefy spell she learned from Fred. Unfortunately, the spell went wide. Before she had time to shoot off another, the dog darted into the Whomping Willow with Ron. The vicious limbs of the tree batted around the pair.

Harry made to go after them, but she grabbed his arm, "We can't make it through that!"

All of the sudden, the willow froze. The Grimm dragged their friend underneath it.

"Let's go!" Harry urged.

Knowing that this might be their only chance, Hermione quickly followed Harry. As they slid into the wet tunnel she could hear the sound of the willow coming to life behind them with a mighty thunk.

Harry had already sprinted after the Grimm, so she had no choice but to get to her feet and follow. The tunnel was disgusting in its disuse. Cobwebs and roots hung everywhere. "Where do you think we are going?"

"Don't know." Harry said, "But it looks like it goes on for a while. Maybe Hogsmeade? What I want to know is who would put a tunnel under that tree? It's a hazard!"

The tree was probably the exact reason there was a tunnel there. You couldn't cast any wards inside Hogwarts without extreme effort because the security wards would interfere. She wasn't going to take the time right now to explain that to Harry, though. "Why do you recon the Grimm took Ron?"

"Why else but to kill him!" Harry grumbled. "It's just my luck."

"It's odd, though. That Grimm has been around all semester and he never attacked anyone before now."

"Well maybe he was biding his time. Not only do I have Black after me, but that blasted dog too!"

It was true, Black and the Grimm had been constant this year. But the Grimm had always acted so human, she didn't think it would ever actually attack anyone. Unless-

Hermione frantically grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry, what if Black is the Grimm? I looked on the animagus registration and he wasn't there, but what if he never registered?"

She waited for Harry to inform her Fred's paranoia had rubbed off on her, she almost opened her mouth to say that but then noticed how white Harry's face had become.

"He was at my house!"

"What?"

"The Grimm- Black! He was on Private Drive!"

"Then-"

"This has to be a trap, Hermione. You need to go back and get a teacher."

"But he'll kill you!"

"He will kill us both if we go on. Get a teacher and I will stall him!" Harry ran off.

Indecisive for a moment, Hermione wished she had some sort of spell to summon Fred or Dumbledore. Unfortunately, her logic told her Harry was right. For once.

Somehow the tunnel seemed even creepier going back towards the Whomping Willow. Telling herself it was all in her mind she continued on. Soon, she heard something ahead of her. It was a rhythmic thumping. With a whomp, whomp, wish!

Perhaps Black was the safer option. She could just approach from behind, disarm him and-

She collided with something solid, her arm fell out of her hand. "Ahh!" she screamed, hoping Harry wasn't too far off.

When she tried to run away, a warm hand grabbed her arm. "Let me go!"

Suddenly light blossomed in front of her, "Calm down, Miss Granger."

Hermione blinked through the spots in her eyes, "Professor Lupin."

He nodded firmly, "I saw you and Harry come down this way. What were you thinking?"

"It's Black!" she informed frantically. "The Grimm we kept seeing was Sirius Black. Now he's got Ron to lure Harry into a trap and kill him! We have to go help!"

"Right," Lupin said.

The next thing she noticed was the red light.

**A/N: I changed the dates around for 'the scabbers incident'. Apparently this is the one time the calendar is wrong in the series anyway, and the full moon in June 1994 wasn't until the 23rd. I went with it and took creative license. **

**Sorry for taking so long to update. My health went on a wild ride. That said, thank you so much for all the kind reviews! You guys are what keep this story alive.**

**Updating will happen on a monthly basis now. I've even got the next chapter mostly ready. :)**

**Big question: What should the twins do as their end of the year prank?**


	6. Fred meets Expectations

Fred tossed in his sleep. The Astronomy exam had ended early in the morning, but he couldn't rest at all for some reason. To make matters worse Trowler woke up at 4 am and wouldn't stop muttering basic Arithmancy principles. Finally giving up, Fred waved his hand and summoned his Blood Grimoire. The bound leather book gently caressed his magic, giving him a feeling of completeness. Even though it had caused him to be injured, it truly was the best birthday present he had ever received. Grabbing his quill from within the pages- smiling slightly as he straightened out the feathers- he reminisced how Hermione had about given him a heart attack when she started casting a rune on it. Perce had gotten George and he both the horned owl quills with never ending ink for their third year; of course, that had been after they had spilt ink all over his summer homework. Last year he had tried using a shield charm on it so it wouldn't break (unlike George's) to no avail. He had been plesently surprised when the rune had worked. Now he would have it forever.

Tuning to the _Arma_ Tur'kor, he started reducing a node. Repeated attempts of trying the shield spell (with Pomfs' strict supervision) now resulted in Luna's hand being covered, but he had yet to find a way to make it more effective.

Finding one equation that could be easily reduced he pulled out his Calculus book and turned to the section on infinite differentials. Fifteen minutes later he had results. Repeating the process until the sun began to peak into the room, he realized that he really wouldn't be getting to sleep now. Grabbing a shirt, he noticed something lying innocently in his trunk- itching powder that had made it through the year. Since it wasn't doing any good there, he happily grabbed it and dumped the entire thing inside Trowler's open trunk. That should teach him to not study in bed without a silencing charm.

Fred spent the rest of his morning experimenting with different variations on his equations. George had opted out of taking the Arithmancy O.W.L. and was spending the morning brewing. When it came time for the Arithmancy test, Fred went out of the Great Hall while the test area was prepared. He just had reduced a large blockage around the _Laguz_ rune and was excited to see if it worked for the other sets.

"Is that a Blood Grimoire?"

Fred looked up to see their neighbor Cedric Diggory. Since he was the same age as the twins they had often played together as children, but when Cedric had been sorted into Hufflepuff things became more difficult. About midway through first year they had stopped hanging out all together. Fred nodded, "Yes, it is. I'm working on a spell."

Cedric peered over the top of the book. "Wow," he gasped, "Just how advanced in Arithmancy are you?"

"Pretty far, I guess." Fred shrugged.

"I thought you were failing out of classes."

Fred frowned slightly, wondering where Cedric had gotten that idea. "I find self-study to be more efficient."

"Oh." Cedric frowned, running his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have known better than to doubt you two. You always did amazing things when we were younger. But Mum said you were bad influences, and-" Cedric trailed off hesitantly.

Fred suddenly realized this was another instance where Hermione was right. Even if they didn't matter, people were judging them on their grades. And who would have told Mrs. Diggory how awful they were? Mum, of course. Fred shrugged, "No matter," as if explaining it away in such simple terms worked. It did matter that apparently their childhood friend wouldn't hang out anymore because of grades. But it was partially the fault of their hair-brain scheme, too.

"Good," Cedric smiled relieved. "So, you play any good pranks lately?"

Fred smirked, looking slightly down the hall where his annoying roommate was rubbing against the wall. "Check out Trowler."

Cedric chuckled, "So is George not taking the exam, then?"

"Nah, he's too busy messing with Potions."

"I can imagine." Cedric smirked, "Do you remember the time he made that color changing potion?"

"And turned Ron's skin green for a week?" Fred chuckled.

"Yeah. It was hilarious! But I thought your Mum was going to kill us."

"She almost did. Had her wand out and everything," Fred mused. If looks could kill, Mum would have done him in years ago.

"Yeah," Cedric laughed, "Hey, are you going to be around this summer? It would be nice to hang out again."

Remembering Grans' promise Fred answered, "No, but George will be. I'm sure he would love someone to talk with."

Cedric nodded sharply, "I'll see about it."

In Pureblood Fred took that to mean he would ask his Mum. As he walked into the Great Hall behind Cedric, Fred determined he and George had majorly messed up when deciding to ditch their grades. Unfortunately, nothing could be done about it now; other than doing the best he could on the O.W.L.s.

As tests go, the Arithmancy O.W.L. was extremely easy, only this time he was trying to answer correctly instead of making up the worst possible answer. For practical there was one Tur'kor, which Fred saw as an extreme waste of resources. Perhaps they reused them after each test? Anyways, he recreated the atom for _Lumos_ and derived it down as far as it would go. Once finished with that easy task he turned his test over and looked around. All the other students were frantically scribbling calculations, with only a few working on their Tur'kors. Fred groaned when he realized there was another hour for the test.

A female test proctor came over to him, "I'd try my best if I were you. There's still time to at least answer part of the questions."

"I'm done," Fred answered. He was starting to get jittery with nothing to do. Perhaps he could try and change the _Lumos_ spell? With only one rune, it was about as simple as it got. But if you connected it to an anchoring rune you might be able to reduce the power necessary, then-

"So you are."

Fred looked up to see the proctor had his test and the_ Lumos_ Tur'kor in her hands.

"Good work, you can work on something else. Quietly."

Fred happily waved his hand to summon the Blood Grimoire. The proctor raised her eyebrows but made no comment as she walked off with the test. Fred turned to a blank Tur'kor Hermione had got him and worked on modifying the _Lumos_ spell. Just for fun he also set about adding a stationary structure so that it could be cast and let go. He made the entire structure, then realized that the spell more called for _Gebo_ than _Uruz_. He had just gotten the spell ready for derivatives when the bell rang. He released the Grimoire back into its hidden space and began to pack up.

"Mr. Weasley."

Fred looked up to see Flitwick bouncing on his toes with a large smile. "Yes, Professor?"

"Do you think you could stay behind for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Fred acquiesced.

As the rest of the students filed out, Fred followed Flitwick up to the teachers platform. Standing up there with the two proctors, Madame Marchbanks, and his charms professor made him feel like he had been sent to McGonagall's office- again.

Madame Marchbanks, the withered old woman who oversaw the S.W.T's (Standardized Wizard Tests) in England approached him with squinted eyes. Fred had seen her a time or two at the Ministry, but had never realized how intimidating she could be until now. She asked nasally, "You're Arthur's boy, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes." Fred answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

She hummed, "And how did you find the test? Be honest."

"Alright," Fred shrugged.

"I see." Marchbanks turned to the male proctor.

The proctor straightened his designer robes imperiously, "By all accounts the work you did on the _Lumos_ spell was wrong."

The female proctor glared, "But some of us think you did enough work to ensure a good score anyway."

"What do you mean wrong?" Fred protested.

The male sneered, "The solution for _Lumos_ is well documented. In fact, I believe it is in the back of your textbook. Something you would know if you had bothered to look."

Fred stewed as he wondered what he could have possibly done wrong. "Can you show me this solution of yours?"

"Of course," Madame Marchbanks smiled ominously, "Hand it over, Landers."

The male practitioner - whose name was apparently Landers - handed a locked Tur'kor over to Fred. Fred took one look at it and blanched at the sloppy work. "These variables aren't fully reduced!" he protested.

"Told you so," smirked the female practitioner.

Landers frowned.

"Now, now, play nice Goldsum."

"How exciting," Flitwick exclaimed, "Can you tell us how you arrived at this conclusion Mr. Weasley?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? If they had taken any derivatives the Atom would be smaller."

Marchbanks nodded, "So it is. The reason we use Lumos for the O.W.L.s is because it is one of the oldest and more primitive spells. Derivatives are N.E.W.T. level."

"Oh." Fred asked, "So I got it wrong, then?"

"Goddess no!" Marchbanks said, "Full points. But Goldsum mentioned you had a Blood Grimoire. We were wondering if you had any Tur'kors in it?"

Fred nodded, "Yes."

Goldsum beamed, "Can we see?"

Fred was a little nervous about shoeing his work to anyone besides Hermione, but figured it wouldn't hurt. He waved his hand to call the Grimoire and laid it open to the _Lumos_ Tur'kor he was just working on.

"Marvelous!" exclaimed Flitwick.

"What's that supposed to be?" asked Landers stoically.

"Well, I put an anchoring rune on the basic Lumos so it would take less magic to cast. Theoretically, will would be reduced also."

"A sound theory." Marchbanks pointed her finger at the page, "Do you think you could show us a derivative there?"

Fred hesitantly laid the book on the table, straightened out his quill, and got to work. Focusing on the pull of the harmony, he allowed the feel off the magic to take him, completely forgetting where he was.

Several minutes later he was startled by Flitwick's, "I think we have seen enough, Mr. Weasley."

"An excellent job," beamed Goldsum.

"It's all just theory," Landers huffed. "Why don't you cast it and see?"

Fred didn't like Landers. If it was anything else - Quidditch for example - he would have rose to the provocation. He had learned his lesson about spells, though. Instead he simply replied, "No."

"So you can't actually cast anything you make?" Landers smirked.

Goldsum rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I think what he has is amazing. Besides, it's for the best he's taking precautions."

"I agree." Marchbanks grinned toothily, "You wouldn't happen to have a spell you can cast in there, would you?"

Fred frowned. He could cast his shield spell, but he doubted any of the examiners would let him perform it on them. Although, seeing Landers freak about him casting on him would be fun. If only there was another student. Perhaps his arm would have to do. "I can." He tucked the Grimoire under his left arm, holding that palm out straight. Performing the now familiar wand movements, "_Arma Sui_!", he released the spell on his left palm.

The burning from his shoulder was instantaneous. How could he be so stupid to forget he had active Runes on his left arm? Gritting his teeth, he braced through the pain. He had had worse, but this was decidedly uncomfortable.

Flitwick's excited clapping reminded him of the others in the room. "Amazing Mr. Weasley!" he squeaked.

Fred hesitantly looked down at his palm. Instead of a small patch being covered in green, his whole hand was outlined in icy white scales. He marveled at the change, sure it had to do with the _Isa_ rune. Reaching out to feel of his left had, he started at the realization that his right hand was also covered.

"Something wrong, Mr. Weasley?" Landers scowled.

Fred swallowed, "No. It's just never been this solid before. I had been working on reducing it further, but-"

"Absolutely marvelous!" Flitwick beamed, "What kind of charm is it?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a shield spell, but we haven't tested it with spells yet."

"Oh! Allow me." Flitwick excitedly pulled out his wand.

Before Fred could object a wordless _Stupefy_ was headed towards him. When it impacted he felt his core being drained at an alarming rate. Through his panic he was able to cast a _Finite_, thankful that he already knew it was able to dispel the shield spell. His knowledge held true for this amplified version and the spell quickly dispersed.

Looking up he noticed Flitwick was lying on the ground- a victim of his own spell. "I'm sorry!" Fred blurted. He would have awoken the small teacher, yet he wasn't sure his core could take it.

Marchbanks chuckled. Waving her wand, Flitwick woke up.

"That's a fine spell, Mr. Weasley!" Flitwick chirped toothily.

"Thank you," Fred was sure he was blushing. Although if the heat on his cheeks was due to exhaustion or embarrassment, he couldn't tell.

"Are we done here Madame?" Flitwick inquired.

"I think we have everything."

"Right then, come along Mr. Weasley. Need to clear out the room for so the tables can be set back up."

Fred sent his Grimoire away, shouldered his bag, and unsteadily followed the small Professor out.

Ahead of him, Flitwick was walking quite rapidly. When they got to the door he turned towards Fred. "Tell me Mr. Weasley, have you given any thought to what you are doing after school?"

Fred blinked through the fog in his brain, "Spellcrafter."

Flitwick nodded, "And your Masters?"

"Arithmancy and Charms."

"Right," Flitwick chirped, "It's been a while since I have had an apprentice. See you first thing next year!"

"What-" Fred began to protest, but Flitwick had already headed down the hall.

Fred sighed. Not really able to determine if Flitwick's declaration was a product of his wooziness. Surely that had not just happened. He wished he had some Reno. Hospital Wing it was then.

Trudging up the stairs he slowly meandered his way into Pomfs' domain. Once he got there, he stopped in the door for a few seconds to catch his breath. Through the windows he could see the clouds hanging low over the grounds, midday rays of sunlight illuminating the hills. Fred stared out the window for a few minutes, just taking in the rolling hills and their vibrant greens this time of year. Another wave of light-headedness came over him as he swayed on his feet- Fred decided he should look for Pomfs.

Taking a few steps towards her office, a hesitant voice called out from his side, "Fred?"

Fred turned slightly, and there she was. The ray of light shown on her bead, illuminating her growing body. Fred smiled slightly, the Goddess must be kind to him today. He ditched his shoes on the way to the bed. Happily climbing on it he curled up against her side.

"Fred?" she shook him, "Fred! What's wrong?"

Fred yawned, "Just some exhaustion."

A warm hand touched his forehead. "You're freezing."

"Go to sleep, Princess." Fred closed his eyes.

As he drifted off to sleep he wondered how he would ever walk away from this warmth.

…o0o…

Fred yawned some time later, blearily ruling his eyes.

"Finally up?" a familiar voice asked from above him.

Fred blinked drowsily. He knew that voice. Looking up he saw Hermione reading a book. His arm was draped over her legs. They were both in bed. Together. Fred hastily set up. "Sorry."

Hermione shrugged, "What happened?"

"Well," Fred recalled, "I cast the _Arma_ spell. You will never guess-"

"Pardon Mr. Weasley? It sounded an awful lot like you were casting a spell without supervision again!" Fred cringed at the irate tone of Pomfs.

"Flitwick was there!" he protested.

The matron pursed her lips, "I suppose I shall have to have a word with him, then."

Felling a bit sorry for the diminutive professor, Fred decided to take the high ground and quit while he was ahead. "Thank you for fixing me up, Pomfs."

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, "Your quite welcome Mr. Weasley. Although I can't say I did much. Your exhaustion wasn't that bad that your core couldn't refill itself with a little rest. At least you had some sense to come here and get it." Nodding at him, she went behind the curtain of another patient.

Hermione reached up to touch his forehead. Fred blushed, feeling like he was two again. "At least your temperature is back to normal."

"Temperature?"

"Yeah, you felt like ice earlier. Madam Pomfrey said it would return to normal once your core replenished itself. What happened?"

Fred smiled, "Well, the examiners wanted to know what all I could do with Arithmancy. And this one - real jerk - thought I couldn't cast any of my spells. So I cast the _Arma_. But I didn't have anyone to cast it on - so I thought - why not try it on myself?"

"You didn't!" Hermione moaned, "Don't you remember the rules of self-transfiguration?"

Fred nervously scratched his brow, "Now I do?"

Hermione pulled a pillow out from beside her and let him have it, "You idiot!"

Fred chuckled as he pulled the pillow from her grasp, "But it worked!"

"It worked like normal?"

"Well no-"

Void of pillows, Hermione swatted him with her hand. "Idiot."

Fred, unhurt from her hit, was more hurt by her reprimanding. After the last incident he should have accounted for the effect it would have if the spell was cast on himself. There was much more to consider in Spellcrafting than he had originally believed. Still, "That's why I have you to keep me straight."

Hermione smiled slightly, "So what happened?"

"Well, _Isa_ went haywire." He could still feel the rune burning more than normal on his arm.

"No! Oh Fred, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Fred nodded, "but then _Arma_ somehow covered my entire body. It was like being covered in ice, except it wasn't cold."

Hermione's chocolate eyes were fixed on him, "That's amazing."

"It was. It even repelled Flitwick's stunner!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Fred frowned, "That was when if felt the pull of my magic, though. And-"

Fred paused when he felt the familiar presence of his brothers heading towards the hospital wing. How they figured he was there was beyond him.

"Then what?" she asked. "Oh."

Fred saw Hermione's eyes look behind him about a second before a heavy weight collided with him, knocking out his breath. Landing heavily on the bed, he herd an amused George chuckling from behind him. Perce strolled up confidently behind them.

"So, Miss Granger, how did you end up in the Hospital Wing?"

Fred narrowed his eyes. With all the commotion he hadn't thought about it himself. Pushing George off he looked intently at Hermione in her hospital pajamas. "Yes. What are you doing here?" he demanded inquisitively.

Hermione blushed, "I got hit with a Stunning Spell. Madame Pomfrey just wanted me to stay for observation."

"Who hit you with a stunning spell?" Percy protested, "Casting spells in the halls is forbidden!"

Exactly what he was thinking. Whoever did it would tremble at the word 'prank' by the time he was done.

"Well," Hermione shrugged, "It's kind of a long story."

"Good. With tests over for the day, I was beginning to think I would be bored." George affirmed.

Percy asked, "And where is Ron?"

"Ron?" Fred asked, turning to look at Percy. Why would Ron be here? Did the person who Stunned Hermione also get Ron?

Hermione palled. Fred started to get a bad feeling deep in his bones. "He's behind that curtain. But-"

None of the brothers were listening now. Percy made it there first, tossing the curtain aside. The sight that greeted them was ghastly. Ron looked like a mummy. Fred was having a difficult time sensing Ron, which was a good indicator that his brother was exhausted and his magic was struggling to keep him alive. Wrapped in bandages from his chest down, his little brother felt like a corpse to his sense. He even had an IV. Wizards didn't use IV's unless the person was in critical enough state to need constant potions.

Fred trembled as he watched a pale Pierce bolt towards the School Matrons' office. Deep inside, Fred could feel his magic roaring to life. The lanterns in the hospital wing began to flicker, the bed in front of him shook. He needed to calm down before he hurt Ron worse. Control, he needed control. George must have been thinking the same thing, because he grabbed onto Fred's hand.

George turned back towards Hermione, "Who did this?"

A great question. Fred had never killed before, but it wasn't out of the question. Not for family.

Hermione warily got out of the bed and came to stand beside them. She sighed heavily. "I wasn't there for most of it, but from what I know there was a duel. Ron got caught by a spell and lost a lot of blood." Hermione rubbed her hands as if washing them.

"Who was the duel between?" Fred surprised himself with how cold his voice sounded.

Hermione stopped worrying her lip to respond, "Black and Snape."

Fred was fine with that. He never liked that greasy bat anyways. George might be disappointed. Right now he really didn't care.

"And whose spell was this?" George demanded.

Hermione exhaled, "Well, Black broke his leg. When Snape sent his spell, Ron couldn't dodge."

"Bloody hell," George cursed.

"Agreed," nodded Fred.

Percy bustled back in. "I just floo'd Mum," Percy scowled, "Why is everyone getting injured this year?"

"It was Snape," Fred snapped.

"And Black," George glared.

Perce narrowed his eyes. "I think I would like to here this story."

Hermione - who was still ringing her hands - asked, "Can one of you cast privacy wards?"

At that point it was just a question who pulled out their wand fastest.

…o0o…

They all went back to Hermione's hospital bed. Hermione set at the top, while the twins threw themselves across the middle, and Perce set elegantly on the end. They were all focused on Hermione. Fred didn't like the tension at all. He needed to know what happened yesterday. Bloody Astronomy O.W.L., distracting him. The incident must have been too far away for him to sense. He needed something like the Family Clock to let him know when his family was in danger. Not only had Ron been hurt, Hermione had been stunned and left vulnerable. If he had known he would have left that test and never looked back.

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat anxiously. "Well- I- Do you remember the Grimm?"

Fred was taken off guard. Grimm's couldn't cast spells.

"What Grimm?" asked Perce alarmed.

George answered, "The one that's been hanging around school-"

"We've seen him a few times." Fred concluded.

"And you never thought to tell me?" Perce chastised. "Goddess grant me patience."

"Sorry," said George.

Fred encouraged Hermione, "Go on."

"He was really Black." Hermione's words were so fast Fred had to take a minute to process.

"What?" Perce bellowed. "How did he get past the wards?"

"Um," Hermione chewed on her lip, "I don't think they are built to recognize Animagus. I mean Pettigrew got in, so-" If it was possible Hermione slouched even more.

"Pettigrew?" asked George.

"Yeah, uh, Peter Pettigrew. He-"

"He's dead," Perce said flatly. "Back to the story of how you got attacked by Black, please."

Fred could tell Perce was about to blow. His deadly calm voice was a sure sign.

Hermione shook her head, "He's not dead. I saw him last night. Apparently-"

Knowing this was hard for her, Fred scooted up to the headboard and put his arm around her shoulders. She immediately collapsed into his side. "Go on," he gently urged.

"He was the Potter's secret keeper. He had been hiding out as pet in his Animagus form for years. Black saw a picture in the paper and escaped Azkaban to kill him."

"Who would be stupid enough to not realize their pet was a person?" Perce chastised.

Hermione giggled wearily.

George narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"He was Scabbers."

"What?" Perce stuttered. "No- No, you're wrong."

Wanting to go to his brother, he was glad when George took the initiative.

Fred frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I saw him transform back into a rat. Apparently Black saw Pettigrew in your family picture when you went to Egypt. And, when Black broke into the common room he was going after Ron's bed, not Harry's.

Perce deflated, "I can't believe it."

George asked, "They caught him, right?"

"No," Hermione answered warily, "He got away when Professor Lupin transformed."

"Lupin transformed?" Perce asked wide eyed.

"He's an Animagus too?" Fred asked curiously.

"No," Perce stated, "He's a Werewolf."

George gasped. Fred held on tighter to Hermione.

Perce frowned, "What was he doing outside his office wards on a full moon?"

"Well, apparently he saw Ron being dragged off by Sirius Black."

Perce nodded, "That makes sense, I guess. Why didn't he notify Dumbledore, though?"

Hermione sighed, "Because he was old friends with Black. He was the one who stunned me."

Fred made a note to himself: make sure Defense teachers are always under guard. First Quirrell and now this.

"How did Snape get involved in all this?" asked George.

"Well, he saw Lupin and followed him. Harry said it was because he was suspicious Lupin was helping Snape."

Perce asked, "Where is Harry anyway? Shouldn't he be here?"

Hermione shrugged, "Dumbledore wanted to talk to him."

At least someone came out of the whole mess unscathed. Seriously, his bother's friends got into more trouble then he did! Fred asked, "So what happened after Ron was attacked?"

"Me and Madame Pomfrey brought him here."

Perce frowned, "I thought you were stunned. And when did Pomfrey get there?"

"Well- I- Uh-"

Fred groaned, "Tell me you didn't!"

"I had no choice! Dumbledore told me too. Ron was dying! You should have seen the blood…" Hermione trailed off and went to looking at her hands again.

George narrowed his eyes, "Didn't what?"

Knowing he was under vow, Fred nudged Hermione gently.

"Oh, uh," she stammered, "I have a time tuner."

"Hell," swore Perce.

"Wicked," exclaimed George. Seeing Fred's lack of reaction he glared, "You knew!"

Fred smirked.

"It is most certainly not wicked." Perce chastised, "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

Hermione shrugged, "I just wanted to take all the electives."

"Then do independent study like I do!"

Hermione looked away from her hands to stare at Perce, "You do independent study?"

"How else do you think I'm taking 12 N.E.W.T.'s? Independent study has been an option at Hogwarts for centuries."

"I didn't know that." Hermione looked wistfully out the window.

Fred pushed through the vow, he could feel the magic choking his own in warning. "There's another reason."

Hermione shrugged, "You tell them."

Fred sighed as he felt the vow lift.

Perce narrowed his eyes.

"Vow," Fred said. His brothers looked at each other.

George nodded, "Go on."

Fred thought hard on the best way to explain this. "You remember first year when Ron was in the Hospital Wing?"

George nodded sharply, "Because of Quirrell."

Perce looked over at their younger brothers bed, "Seems to be a pattern."

"Well apparently he was possessed." Fred spoke hesitantly, "By You-Know-Who."

"What?" screeched George.

"How is that possible? How come nobody knows? The public needs to know that he is still out there!" Perce frowned indignantly.

Fred could tell Perce was going into thinking mode. Probably his shock still hadn't worn off from the Pettigrew incident. Fred scowled, "The best I can figure is that Dumbledore wanted to keep it a secret as not to cause panic."

"Or encourage his followers to help him." Perce narrowed his eyes, "So he put Ron under a vow."

"How long have you known?" asked George.

"Only a few months."

George frowned, "So how is he still alive?"

Hermione shrugged beneath his arm, "Not even Dumbledore knows. He told Harry he had some guesses."

As the brothers digested all that they had just learned, Fred was certain of one thing: Voldemort, Black, Snape - it didn't matter who - the next person who threatened his family was going to have to go through him.

…o0o…

Fred sighed as he finished the last answer on his History of Magic test. Time had just been called so he couldn't go back and make any changes. The revelations in the Hospital Wing yesterday weighed heavily on his mind, and he had probably not been as focused as he should have.

According to Pomfs, Ron was hit by a dark cutting spell. Apparently Snape had used it during the war. Bloody spy. Ron would be relased tomorrow, but still sore for a couple of weeks.

Handing his paper to the proctor, he reflected that the time turner had been useful. Not only for studying, but for saving his and Ron's lives. Somehow they needed to not depend on it in the future.

George jumped a desk to get to him, "Don't tell me you want to stay?"

"No." Fred chuckled as he grabbed his bag, "So glad that's-"

"Over." George nodded.

"Hey George?"

"Hey Fred?"

"How good are you at healing potions?"

George's eyes narrowed, "Alright, I guess. Why?"

"You know," Fred looked at him seriously.

"Ah." George nodded, "I see your point. But preservation vials are expensive."

"Why?"

"Something about Runes and Charms being difficult to combine."

Fred sighed. Charms he could do, but combining Runes was-

Grabbing George's shoulder he smirked, "I might just have the solution."

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded. He just had to tell Hermione why they needed portable healing potions and he was sure she would be all for the project.

…o0o…

Come Saturday, Fred was shocked to learn (not really) that George had snuck a preservation vial out of Snape's office.

"For experimentation," George said proudly.

The shimmering vial had a foul green substance in it.

"Won't we need to dispose of the potion first?"

George shrugged, "It's just a basic wart remover." He went into the dorm bathroom and came out a minute later proudly holding the empty vial. "No problem see?"

Fred observed the magic currents of the vial curiously. Without the potion in it, it was much easier to see the magic making it work. It felt like a fine mesh web was surrounding the vial. As he was looking, though, he felt something very destructive coming from the bathroom. "George," Fred said urgently as he directed his twin back to the bathroom. They raced inside the room.

"Bloody hell," George stared at the sink. Or chuck of stone might be more appropriate. It was melting. George grinned mischievously, "Wicked. Snape's brilliant. I've got to learn how to do that."

As the floor started to melt, Fred cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should make ourselves scarce?"

George nodded, "Excellent idea, brother mine."

The twins headed for the library at a trot- fast enough to leave the scene of the crime, but not to fast to make anyone suspicious. As expected, Fred quickly felt Hermione through the shelves and cut a path to her.

Naturally, Hermione was at the usual table reading. Fred came up behind her, "Don't you know-"

"Exams are over?" They asked.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Yes, but you are here too."

George scoffed, "We are not here to study!"

"We are way beyond such menial tasks."

"We have come for research!"

"If fair maiden is willing?" Fred clarified.

Hermione giggled, "What research?"

George held up the potion vial, "This is a preservation vial. Put a potion in and it is good for months."

"Only problem is they are bloody expensive."

"So we are going to make one," they concluded.

Hermione reached for the vial. She turned it over curiously. A drop of potion spilled out, burning a hole in Harmonie's book. George quickly slammed the book shut. "Hey!" she protested.

Fred grabbed the vial and handed it back to George. Shouldering Hermione's bag, he smiled charmingly, "It's such a nice day. Why don't we take this outside?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She looked between the two suspiciously. Fred figured she was on to them, until she shrugged her shoulders, "Alright."

Behind her back, the twins winked at each other. After years of pranking, they knew how to cover up their tracks quickly.

Hermione skipped down the hallway. Fred was a little curious as to what had her so happy.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" she responded.

George chimed in, "Going to tell us what has you so-"

"Happy?"

Hermione smiled, "Mum's going to take me on a girls vacation to Paris! We are even going to go to the magical district. I can't wait to see what books they have!"

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Won't their books be in French?"

"Je parle français parfait!" Hermione answered haughtily.

That was news to Fred. "Well, congrats."

Hermione beamed. Fred was a little jealous that she was going on a trip and he would be stuck with Gran.

"In here should work," George gestured to an empty classroom.

Following him in Hermione eagerly turned to the twins, "Well, where do we start?"

Fred was immediately reminded of Perce. Hermione was so cute, the way she enjoyed projects.

George started, "Well, the main problem is that it uses a combination of Runes and Charms. Fred said you were good at Runes?"

Hermione blushed, "Well I have some experience."

Fred chuckled.

"Am I missing something?" asked George.

"I thought she was going to break my quill when she cast on it."

George got wide eyed, "You've already cast Runes? That's amazing!"

"Well-" Hermione nibbled on her lip. "You didn't tell him?"

Fred frowned, "Tell him what?"

George scowled, "Tell me what?"

"Oh." Fred exclaimed, remembering the first rune Hermione cast. "No! He doesn't need to know." If George knew, then Perce would know. That would be very bad. It would be a never ending lecture.

"Doesn't need to know what?"

Hermione frowned, "Why not?"

Fred frantically wondered it there was a way out of this conversation. Just as he was about to give up, he sensed a looming malevolent presence. "Shh!" he said.

"Don't shh me, Fred Weasley!" George grumbled, "I want to know what you are hiding from me- yesterday!"

Knowing the gig was up, Fred grabbed the vial from Georges hand, cast a quick preservation spell so it wouldn't leak anymore, and passed it to Hermione with a quite, "Hide this."

George glared. Thankfully, his protests were cut off by a large Main Coon entering the classroom. Over the years they had become very familiar with that particular cat. Transforming, a furious McGonagall snapped, "I have heard many things in my teaching career, but never did I expect to hear from a House Elf that the Gryffindor tower was melting!"

"What?" exclaimed Hermione.

"What makes you think it was us?" George asked.

Fred got the feeling this would turn out bad, based on McGonagall's roaring magic.

McGonagall glared, "Because you two were the last in the 5th year boys dorm."

"Now then-"

Fred quickly elbowed George, "It was an accident with a potions experiment. We apologize."

George sputtered behind him.

"Potions experiments are not for the dorms!" McGonagall screeched. "Detention!"

"How many?" George unfortunately asked.

"As many as it takes!" McGonagall fumed, "Go see Filch."

Fred and Gorge looked at each other, wondering how they had gotten into this situation. Apparently their waiting was a a bad idea, because McGonagall roared, "NOW!"

…o0o…

A week filled with grueling detentions later, Fred was excited for the end of term feast. McGonagall had been ruthless. Detentions from sunup to sundown with only the House Elves bringing them food. Worse, she had put them in separate wings of the castle scrubbing the walls. Fred had no idea how grimy the Hogwarts walls were until that week. Thankfully she didn't have time for anymore detentions, and it was a school requirement every student attended the leaving feast.

At least the punishment was finally over. Even if Mcgonagall had written Mum, he wouldn't be there long enough for her to do anything. Honestly, who thought the Hogwarts sinks were that irreplaceable? True, there was the issue of the 4th year boys dorm room and the minor hole- so what if they could jump down into it?

Fred buttoned his last button as George came to stand beside him, "Ready?"

"Ready." Fred smirked.

Together they walked towards the great hall in their best dress robes. It wouldn't do to be late.

Sitting with their rest of the fifth years, they happily ate their dinner.

When it came time for the graduation ceremony, they clapped excitedly as Perce received his diploma. McGonagall presented him with the Head Boy plaque showing his name; knowing Fred's luck, he would be cleaning that in the Trophy Room next year. It was a bitter sweet moment. When Perce had first gone off to Hogwarts it had been hard on them; now they would be stuck without Perce at Hogwarts.

Finally, it came time to announce the House Cup. Oliver had already received the Quidditch Cup, and there was no doubt Gryffindor would win. Their Quidditch win ensured them more points, and the trio had managed to avoid any mishaps that cost points. Even Fred and George had managed to minimize point losses this year. At least McGonagall wanted it bad too, or she might have docked points for the sink incident.

Dumbledore stood elegantly, "Thank you for another wonderful year. Finally, this years House Cup goes to Gryffindor!" The table erupted with cheers. "Well done!" Dumbledore clapped.

As the food turned to desert, everyone immediately noticed an oddity. Every student had a desert on their plate. It was red and rubbery.

"It moves!" complained Ron.

"It's gelatin," giggled Hermione from up the table.

Fred smirked, he knew the House Elves could follow the recipe right. He had found it in his Chemistry book, and had had George ask the House Elves make it.

"There's something inside it!" Collin Creevey said excitedly. A minute later he hollered, "It's a cracker!" A loud bang was heard from up the table followed by laughter. Fred didn't know what Collin had gotten, but he knew George had arranged to pull items out of the lost and found. Fred had spent every night this week making the crackers, he would be crazy if he didn't open one.

"Mine!" Fred said excitedly as he dove his hand into George's desert. Unfortunately, he sprayed red gelatin all over Lee.

"Oh, that's how it is," Lee said sternly. He then lifted up his plate and threw it at Fred.

Fred sputtered through the sticky red goo.

"Hey!" screamed a Hufflepuff from behind him.

"Food fight!" Fred recognized Cedric's voice.

After that it was on. Fred and George ran everywhere trying to fling more gelatin at others.

At one point he slid under the Ravenclaw table. When no one attacked him immediately, he decided to open his cracker. The curiosity was killing him. Inside was a green sock with a hole in the toe. Laughing, he stuffed it into his pocket and looked for another victim. Fred was surprised that they had been allowed to continue the fight for so long. But as long as Dumbledore didn't say anything, they could make as big of mess as possible. It was a chance he couldn't pass up. While looking, Fred noticed one of the girls had just flung a large glob of gelatin at Hermione. Taking out his wand he redirected the mass back to the thrower.

Hermione looked around curiously; he waved at her with his wand hand.

She smirked, and pulled out her own wand.

Soon enough, everyone had their wand out. If possible, the fight got even dirtier with the inclusion of wands. At least the projectiles didn't hurt.

Ten minutes of chaos later, Dumbledore set off some fireworks. Fred was amazed- but not really surprised- to note that there was no gelatin on the teachers' platform. Snape was staring intently at the Slytherins with a huge scowl on his face; Fred couldn't tell if he was more upset at his house loosing the Cup or the gelatin war.

Dumbledore beamed, "Some say laughter is the worlds' best medicine. I hope you always remember that." Fred sobered, remembering the hard times ahead, "Now, if everyone wouldn't mind casting a few cleaning spells before we leave?"

Fred nodded, casting a silent Scourgify on the table in front of him.

Ron came out from under the table, wincing slightly.

"Alright?" asked Fred.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, just sore still."

"Don't push yourself."

"Yeah." Ron cleaned a little of the gelatin. Then he did more. And again. Fred was impressed. Ron would usually give up after a few tries.

Fred chuckled at the red gelatin bleeding down his brothers face and back. "Hey Ron?"

"What?"

Fred cast a shower spell on his younger brother.

"Hey!" Ron complained, "A little warning."

Casting the spell on himself he smiled at Ron, "Let me help."

Fred's cleaning spell took care of a much larger area. Ron frowned and tried again.

Together all the students had the Great Hall clean in about ten minutes.

"Hey Fred?" Ron asked as they headed towards the entrance.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you recon all the crackers had socks?"

Fred laughed.

…o0o…

Finally, the last day of term was upon them. George was ecstatic to go home and experiment again. Fred was just glad to get away from McGonagall for a few months. However, since he would be with Gran learning Dark Arts, he wasn't sure if McGonagall would be the safer option. Putting on his red shirt, he headed down to breakfast. Hermione and Harry were sitting beside a subdued Ron. Mum had been furious at his injuries and was bound to coddle him for the summer. Come to think of it, it was probably a great time to be away from the Burrow seeing as how he had been injured this year also.

The twins set next to the Golden Trio and dug in.

"Everyone ready for summer?" George asked.

"Yes. I packed yesterday." Hermione chirped. Her glare at the boys indicated they had rushed to do so this morning. Fred conveniently forgot to mention he had dome the same.

Fred smiled at her spirit, "That's good. You got any plans Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "Watch TV, I guess."

"Well don't forget your summer homework," Hermione chastised.

McGonagall came up beside them. Even though Fred adverted his eyes, he still felt like he was being given a death glare. "Miss Granger, can you come with me for a few moments?"

"Of course." Hermione nodded politely.

"Does she really think we would forget our homework?" Harry asked. "She won't let us!"

"Right," Ron answered languidly.

George chimed in, "Chin up-"

"Ronnie boy."

"Just think-"

"George will get all the chores." Fred said

"What?" sputtered George.

"Yeah, Gin never has any, Mum won't give them to Ron because of his injuries, and I'll be gone."

George gasped, "I've been betrayed by my own blood!"

Everyone laughed.

Later, as they made their way to the train stop, the twins caught up with Perce.

"How's it feel-"

"Leaving for the last time?"

Perce smiled faintly, "Like I will finally be rid of you two."

The twins chuckled, wrapping their arms around his shoulders, "Us?"

"Never!"

"We'll be together-"

"Till our dying day!"

"You two will be so old you'll leave the pranks to your children!" Perce smirked.

"And you'll be so old-"

"You won't be a pounce anymore!"

Perce chuckled, "Off with you two. I have to do rounds. I'm-"

"Head boy."

"Did we know that?"

"I don't know-"

"He might have-"

"Mentioned it a time or-"

"Two. This year."

"Har-har," laughed Perce sarcastically. "One of you two could still make Head Boy you know. Carry on the family tradition. Did you know-"

Fred grabbed ahold of George, "Later-"

"Perce!"

Glad to have made it away before the speech drug on for days, the brothers made a beeline for a bathroom.

"Can you imagine?"

"One of us as Head Boy?"

"The teachers would be-"

"Desperate. But think of all the-"

"Pranks we could do after curfew."

"Nah," they shook their heads. Some things were just not worth it.

Locking themselves in the stall, they began their summer tradition of switching their tops. Fred put on George's blue sweater, wondering why his twin had decided to wear something so warm on this nice summer day.

"If Heidi finds you, just run. She's been a little upset lately."

Fred sighed, "Alright. You going to check that Ron and them are settled?"

"Sure," said George.

Just like clockwork, the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade, signifying the end to another school year.

…o0o…

The train slowly seemed into the London station. Fred's disguise as George had gone well. The only person who had figured it out was Lee, who laughed at the look on his face when talking about Potions. He had to work on that, but there were some things he would never like. The nauseating feel of ingredients combining together always drove his magic sensitivity wild. It was like looking at a kaleidoscope you couldn't stop. Put ten cauldrons in one room, and it was no wonder he never paid attention to the ingredients. At least George was kind enough to be his partner; Snape had figured out pretty quickly in first year that not letting them work together spelled disaster.

He peeked into the trio's compartment. "You three ready to go?"

"I guess," shrugged Harry.

Pulling out his wand, he cast featherweight charms on all their trunks.

"You can't use magic outside of school!" Hermione chastised.

Fred winked, "The train is considered school property."

Grabbing Ron's trunk he headed out onto the platform.

"Hey!" protested Ron indignantly. "I could have gotten that."

Fred ruffled his hair. "Wouldn't want Mum to think I'm mistreating 'poor injured Ronikins'."

Ron scowled.

George came down from further up the train carrying both their trunks. "Thanks for the charms."

Fred nodded. Since he was so much more powerful, his charms lasted significantly longer. He was glad that he could provide the help.

"See Mum yet?" Ron asked.

George shook his head, "Nah. What do you bet-"

"She's late?" Fred was surprised when Ron answered too.

The brothers chuckled.

Hermione came up beside them. "Well, then. You all have a good summer. And don't forget to write." Fred was surprised when she proceeded to hug all of them. He wouldn't deny that it felt good. But why did she have to hug George?

"You too!" Fred called behind her retreating back. He probably should have mentioned Gran might not let her write, but surely Ron would tell her where he was.

"Well, I better go find the Dursleys," said Harry glumly.

"Take care, mate," said Ron.

With a nod, Harry was also off.

While waiting around for Mum, the brothers were surprised to see the Diggory's approaching. Ced's Mum was a thinner woman with a shrewd eye endowed on her by her Malfoy lineage. She was Lucius Malfoy's sister, but the scandal of her being sorted into Hufflepuff had caused her to be disowned. Fred remembered her always being kind when they were younger, but she still approached everything like a Slytherin. Her high necked green frock only added to her image.

"Wesleys," Mrs. Diggory tossed back her long blonde locks haughtily, "Cedric has been telling me how well you did on your O.W.L.s."

George frowned, unsure how to handle the situation. Fred had forgotten to tell him, what with Ron's injuries.

Fred nodded respectively, "Yes. I hope to get a Charm's mastery. Professor Flitwick has agreed to mentor me." He hoped he had interpreted the Charms Professor's intent correctly.

"I see," Mrs. Diggory narrowed in on George, "And you?"

George seemed to have caught on, because he responded, "I was going to master in Potions, although I don't think Snape will be quite as generous." He sent a mock glare Fred's way.

"Well then, we best be getting home." Mrs. Diggory sent a warmer smile their way, "I expect to see you two about this summer, yes?"

As his mother departed, Cedric mouthed "sorry" to the group before following in her footsteps.

George elbowed him - a little harder than necessary - and said, "What was that about?"

Fred shrugged, "She thought our grades made us a bad influence."

George scowled.

"You're apprenticing with Flitwick?" Ron asked with a tinge of jealousy.

Fred smirked, "Yeap." On seeing Ron's frown he added. "Charms are just what I'm good at. Don't worry, you've got a few years before career counseling, yet."

"Yeah," George nodded, "Figure out what works for you and go with that."

Seeing how their comments weren't helping Ron, Fred was glad when he spotted Mum in the thinning crowd.

…o0o…

That night everyone set excitedly around the large dinner table. Mum had made a cake to celebrate Perce's graduation, and talk focused on how all of their year at school had went.

When it was over, Mum asked George to help with the dishes.

Fred followed behind his twin. Mum frowned, "Fred, dear, why don't you go have some fun? Gran will be here to get you in the morning, and I would hate for you to have to do chores tonight."

"Alright," Fred decided he could use a walk around the Burrow. George scowled at him, and Fred was happy to stick his tongue out at his twin when Mum wasn't looking.

The summer air around the Burrow was crisp and bright. Fred breathed in the smell of the fruit trees as he headed to his favorite spot down by the pond. Standing under the old willow tree he watched the water of the pond quietly. As he did, he felt more relaxed than he had in months. So much had happened this year, he was still trying to process it all. He had made a friend in Hermione, cast his first spell successfully, became the oldest twin (finally) due to extensive time-turner use, and even decided what to do with his life. On the other hand, he had learned that Voldemort was alive. It was interesting how life changed when you weren't looking.

Deciding to go back inside, he stood up and stretched. As he did, he noticed the light on in the shed. Wondering what his Dad was up to, he decided to go look.

His Dad's shed was a rickety old thing, stacks of plywood held together by magic. His Dad had told them many times how he was walking in the city one day and saw the Muggles throwing the wood away. He didn't know how to put it together any other way but with sticking charms, and professional builders were expensive. Occasionally, one of the sticking charms would wear off and Dad would have to put the shed back together again.

Gently pulling the door out as it scraped the ground, "Dad?"

Dad looked up from his Muggle device, "Hey son, what can I help you with?" Dad always called both of the twins by son, so as not to confuse them.

Fred shrugged, "Just wanted to see what you are up to."

"Oh," Dad said surprised. Fred felt bad, realizing he had never done that before. "Well, I'm just trying to see if I can modify a spell to get this work without Ektricity."

"Electricity." Fred frowned, "You modify spells?"

"I piddle. How do you think I got the old Ford to run?" He sighed wistfully, "I do miss that car."

"How does that work without crafting a new one?"

"You mean spellcrafting?" Dad chuckled, "Your Mum would have my head."

Opps. "So what do you do then?"

"Well, it is all about successfully linking two spells together. If you don't do it correctly, then they won't work. Something about interrupting the harmony, or something."

"Interrupting the spells harmony leads to a failure in the resonance, but if you oscillate the two harmonies together right, it can create a different result than the original spells?"

"I guess," Dad laughed. "It sounds like you know more Arithmancy than I do. I don't really understand that, but I have been able to figure out a few tricks over the years."

Fred sat down on the seat of an old bicycle, "Why don't you show me what you are working on?"

"Alright," Dad smiled, "Well this is a toy boat." Dad held up a small blue boat large enough to fit in his hand. "It runs on batteries. Supposedly, when you flip this switch, these spinners turn. But if you just put a basic propulsion spell on it, it hits the wall. I'm trying to add in a directional spell so that it will know when to turn."

"Do you think you can show me?" Fred asked curiously

"Let's see, then. _Loco Sense Motor Directo_!" Dad watched the boat anxiously for any movement. Fred could already tell that it had gone wrong though, due to the magic boiling over and releasing halfway through the incantation.

"Why don't you try _Locosensmoto Directo_? That should make the resonance better."

Dad shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to try. _Locosensmoto Directo_!" Again, nothing happened. Dad sighed.

Fred shook his head, that should have worked, but something was missing. "Do you mind if I try?" Fred knew that he could cast over the summer with permission. Surely Gran would have him do so, since that loophole was more a Pureblood tradition.

Dad nodded, "Don't tell your Mum."

Fred concentrated. Like the second time he had cast _Arma_, he listened to the magic as he cast. When he finished the first word he could feel the magics' resistance. Changing the swish into a more binding triad movement, he felt the spell calm. On the table, the little boat sprung to life.

"I'll be!" Dad beamed. "Lets try it out." Dad stood up and set the boat in a tub of water on the side of the shed.

The boat puttered to the edge of the tub, before slowing and finally turning sideways.

"Success," Dad clapped. Smiling at Fred he reached around his shoulder. "You're a natural son!"

Fred smiled. Together they set watching the boat churn through the water. Fred had been calm by the pond, but there was something to be said to be standing with his Dad watching the boat.

"You know," Dad commented, "I don't think we say it enough, but your Mum and I are proud of you, Fred."

Fred couldn't recall the last time his Dad had said his name. It was good to hear.

Dad frowned, "We definitely don't say it enough." Reaching up, Dad wiped tears out of his eyes. Fred hadn't even realized they were there. Dad wrapped him in his arms and Fred felt his tension about what was coming finally fade.

Together, they held on tight as the little boat continued to putter away in the shed.

When he finally pulled away, Dad frowned, "I don't know when you became taller than me, but its not fair."

Fred chuckled weekly at the joke. "Must be luck."

Dad smirked, "I'm sure." Reaching down to grab the boat, he cast a quick _Finite_. "We best be going inside before your Mum gets worried."

…o0o…

The next morning Fred was awoken before sunrise by pounding on his door.

"Fred Weasley!" Mum screeched, "Your Gran is here to get you! You best be up and ready in ten minutes! Answer me if you don't want me coming in there, young man!"

Fred groaned, "Yes, ma'am."

"Lucky you," George yawned.

As Mum heavily trotted down the stairs, Fred wondered if it was too late to beg Hermione to take him to France.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this feel good chapter in celebration of the twins b-day! The next chapter things will go a little crazy again (it is the World Cup, after all). Hope you enjoyed reading, and thank you for all the reviews!**

**Also, would anyone be willing to make a picture for the story? I'm tired of having it blank, but I don't want to just copy and past something else that is out there. Let me know. Thanks!**


	7. Hermione, Fights, and Bad Boys

**A/N: We are officially in 4th year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GoF, Fred, or the HP books. I make no profit from this story, it is just great therapy. **

**New Story Summary: GOF- The continuing journey of the Arithmancy nerd and bookworm. Can Fred stay out of the tournament? Will Hermione free the House Elves and save Winky? Will Malfoy find out who attacked his Father? Starts in POA. FW/HG GW/Multi**

—

As they were leaving the L'armure bookstore Hermione excitedly picked up another book from the shelves. Its black leather cover proclaimed _Spellcrafting: Inside the Art_.

"I thought I said no more," Mom tutted.

"But Mom!" Hermione protested.

"No more!"

Hermione debated, knowing that the tome might be able to help Fred. She walked up to the cash register and smiled politely, "Can I trade this book for some of these?" She hesitantly handed him the bag of her purchases.

The shopkeeper hummed. He ruffled through the bag, pulling out one tome. When he handed her back _Inside the Art_ along with the one book, Hermione almost changed her mind. Mournfully looking at the bag full of French magical history, spells, and magic, she forced herself to walk away. "Thanks." Surely the book would prove useful.

It wasn't until they were enjoying a baguette that Mom spoke on the subject, "What was so important about that book?"

"Well, I thought Fred could use it," Hermione commented.

Mom pursed her lips, "Dear, I do hope you are remaining focused on your school work."

"Of course," Hermione stated, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Boys can be a bit of a distraction. I know your hormones are in high gear, but remember relationships that are started as teenagers don't usually last."

"It's not like that!"

"Oh?" Mom asked. "You could have fooled me. The whole trip you've talked about this Fred. When I asked you how school went, you barely spoke of anyone else. Earlier, you wanted to go into the prank store to see if they had anything he would like. And just now my daughter - who has always prized books above anything else - just returned over ten books for one. So she could give it to this Fred- who I've never meet. Frankly, Hermione, I'm worried."

"Mom!" Hermione protested. Still she couldn't deny Fred did take up a lot of her thoughts. "I can't like Fred. He's older!"

Mom raised her brows, "Your Dad is several years older than me. Does age equate love?"

"No. But-" Hermione sighed. There was no denying that Fred was attractive; his hair was so soft and he just had this easy aura about him. But to say she had a crush? True, he was very smart. He was so easy to talk to, and always took the time to explain things. Plus, they just worked well together. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and- "Oh!" Hermione's eyes went wide. She had a crush on Fred!

Mom sighed, "I just want you to be aware that love can make you do some irrational things."

"Love's a bit of a stretch," Hermione blushed.

Mom sighed wistfully, "My little girl is all grown up with her first crush!" Putting the tab down on the table she stood up, "Come along then."

"I thought we were done shopping?"

"A woman has to dress right to catch her man," Mom beamed.

Hermione realized this was going to be a long day.

…o0o…

Hermione wasn't sure what to think when she received Ron's owl asking her to go to the Quidditch World Cup. The sport was a waste of time, in her opinion. She only went at Hogwarts' games because of her friends. Still, a chance to see the cup was something she might not get again. Harry was supposed to be there. And Fred.

She wasn't sure what to think about Fred. He was constantly on her mind since Mom's revelation. He was a pranker, had a bad temper, and liked - boy things - such as Quidditch. There were also the sweet things he did at times. And the way he rubbed his brow was adorable. Unlike Ron and Harry, he actually listened when she talked about magic; Fred even talked to her about higher-level magic as if she was a peer. He was easy to talk to. So she might have a small crush on him; however, concluding that was different from wanting a relationship with him.

Frankly, she was also pissed that he hadn't written all summer. Did she mean nothing to him? At first she had thought that it was because she was in Paris, and Errol wouldn't have been capable of flying that long distance. When she had seen Hedwig with a letter from Ron of all people, she was dissapointed. If Fred was so smart, why couldn't he think of that?

Hermione determined she would just have to ask Fred when she saw him.

Responding to Ron, she asked if she could come a few days early. That should give her time.

…o0o…

Hermione anxiously straightened her hair- not that it had any effect - while waiting for Mr. Weasley Saturday afternoon. Her bags were packed, so she took to anxiously shuffling back and forth in front of the bay window.

Father looked up from his copy of _Dentists Monthly,_ "You know, dear, pacing won't make the time go by faster."

"I know." Hermione said, "I'm just excited."

"Well I hope you have a good time-"

Father was interrupted by a loud bang from the back yard.

Hermione jumped.

"What was that?" Father went to inspect. Another loud bang followed.

For lack of anything better to do, Hermione decided to follow.

"Arthur!" Father exclaimed.

Going out the back door she was greeted by the site of Mr. Weasley fighting to get out of a rose bush. "Bloody plant!" Giving up in frustration, he pulled out his wand and shrunk the plant.

Hermione giggled.

"Dan!" Mr. Weasley came over to shake Father's hand. "How are things? Those dills working out for you?"

"The drills are fine, thank you. Who is this?"

"This is my second oldest, Charlie. He's here for the Cup."

As her Father shook Charlie's hand, Hermione took the time to study the new Weasley. Unlike Ron, Charlie was shorter and broader (he still stood a head above her petite form). His body was well toned, and showed evidence of hard work. Overall, Charlie was the specimen of masculinity you read about in trashy romance novels (not that she had any). Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Fred would look that way in a few years.

"That's quite the nasty burn you have there," Father commented.

Charlie shrugged, "I got a bit too close to one of the Horntails."

"Horntail?"

"It's a type of Dragon," Mr. Weasley said, "Charlie here watches them to make sure they stay on the Preserve. We used to have all kinds of trouble with them burning down Muggle settlements."

Hermione frowned, "Does that happen often?"

"Not since the Great London Fire. The Ministry put up the reserves after that." Charlie said, "Course there was a Fireball that caused some havoc in Chicago a few hundred years ago."

"Sounds important," Father nodded. "How are things on your end, Arthur?"

"Same old." Mr. Weasley beamed, "You ready for the Quidditch Cup there Hermione? I got some prime seats. The Weasley luck held!"

"I think it will be interesting." Hermione supplied.

"Oh, it will be. Just wait until you see the stadium! It's taken 500 of the Ministry's best months to build. I've been working on the wards, myself." Mr. Weasley frowned, "Can't have any Muggle Aroplans seeing it. Pity that. It would be nice if you could come, Dan."

"Maybe someday." Father patted on her shoulder, "You just take care of this one."

"I always wanted another daughter," Mr. Weasley beamed.

"Go get your bags, dear," Father ordered.

On her way back outside, Hermione stole a peak in the mirror. She had put on some light foundation and lipstick, and was probably about as attractive as she ever would be. It was now or never, she supposed.

"So, Hermione, have you ever Apparated?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No. But I've read about it. You compress your molecules at such a high rate the resulting force propels you where you want to go."

Father looked green. "Take care now. And make sure to write."

"I will," Hermione promised with a hug. "Love you!"

Charlie grabbed her trunk and disappeared with an ominous crack.

"Until next time," Mr. Weasley nodded to Father. As he placed his hand on her shoulder, Hermione braced herself. The instantaneous wrongness that overcame her was like the flu; her body just knew something was wrong but not how to fix it. When it was over the sensation quickly dissipated, but she was left with the impression that all wizarding travel was horrible. You would think that Wizards would have the capability to make pleasant transportation. Catching her breath, she followed Mr. Weasley towards an odd shaped house.

Mr. Weasley smiled brightly, "Welcome to the Burrow!"

Hermione marveled at the misshaped rooms jutting out from the house with absolutely no support structure. The obvious answer as to how as magic, but she had to wonder if it was safe. At some point all the magic in the world couldn't stop Physics.

Seeing the large amount of people bustling around inside she asked, "Who all is here?"

Mr. Weasley started up the path, "Well, you've meet Charlie. Molly, Ron, and Ginny should be inside. Bill is arriving later tonight. I imagine Percy is still at work. George is over at the Diggory's, and Fred is at his Gran's."

"Okay," Hermione said. Inside she was frowning. Fred was at his Gran's? When did that happen? Is that why he hadn't owled her?

As they pulled open the door, Hermione was greeted by the sight of Mrs. Wesley making dinner. She had seen the House Elves of Hogwarts making food, so it wasn't that impressive. Still, she would have to learn the cooking spells at some point, because she definitely was not hiring a House Elf.

"Hermione!" Ron smiled, "I just heard back from Harry. He'll be here tomorrow."

"That's great."

Charlie came in the room; smiling at her roguishly, "Glad to see you survived your first Appartation, Miss. Granger. I already took your trunk to Ginny's room."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

Ginny bounced over, "I'll show you where it is."

"Dinner will be ready in ten!" Mrs. Weasley shouted after them.

Ginny drug her up the winding staircase to the first room. Inside was what Hermione would describe as a typical girl's room - pink with flowers- if it wasn't for the moving poster of a Witch's band on the wall. There was a second rickety bed underneath the bay window where her trunk set.

"So?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione blinked, "So what?"

"Your wearing makeup! Mum says I'm too young yet- you know how parents are. Who is he?"

"No one." Hermione blushed, unsure how to vocalize the thought of liking one of her brothers to Ginny.

"You're blushing!" Ginny smiled mischievously. She gasped, "Tell me it isn't Ron."

Hermione blanched.

"Thought not." Ginny tapped her lip, "And you just met Charlie- although if we weren't related- so that leaves-"

"Dinner!" Ron hollered from down the stairs.

Hermione bolted out of the room to Ginny's laughter.

On the stairs she met Percy coming out of the bathroom. Hoping he couldn't see her blush, Hermione nodded politely, "Percy."

Percy smiled warmly, "Granger. How are things?"

She shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Why aren't the twins here?"

"Ah." Percy inclined his head, "Gran requested Fred's help this summer, and we are out of room with everyone here so George asked to stay at a friend's house this weekend."

Hermione frowned, "How did you do it when everyone lived here?"

"Most of the time the twins slept with me, but what with work-" Percy shrugged as they approached the table. Hermione understood. The twins and Percy had always been close; a bond had probably only been deepened by sharing a room. Walking up towards the table, Percy kindly held out a chair for her.

Across the table Ginny beamed at them. Hermione wanted to groan. She didn't know which was worse- Ginny thinking she liked Percy, or the sister knowing that she liked Fred.

Dinner was chaos. It was no wonder Ron had such bad table manners. Everyone spoke over each other and food was passed haphazardly. Hermione followed Percy's lead of taking the food that came by.

Towards the end of dinner, a majestic Eagle Owl swooped in the open window baring a letter.

"Bit late for post, isn't it?" asked Charlie.

"Let's see here," Mrs. Weasley said as she untied the envelope. "Oh! It's from the S.W.T board."

Mr. Weasley frowned, "Molly-"

But it was already too late. Mrs. Weasley had opened the envelope. As she read, she got paler and paler, her mouth hanging open like a grouper fish.

Beside her Percy asked, "What is it? Is there something wrong with the results?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley said hoarsely.

Mr. Weasley bustled over, "Let me see." Taking the parchment from his wife he read aloud:

"_Dear Mr. Weasley:_

_We are pleased to inform you that due to the outstanding performance during your examination you have been awarded:_

_Arithmancy N.E.W.T. - **Outstanding**_

_Congratulations,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_P.S. You will be pleased to know that despite your dismal showing in Potions, you were the top of the O.W.L. class this year. I expect great things from you._"

"O.W.L.'S?" Ginny sputtered.

Ron must have had the same idea, "One of the twins got a N.E.W.T.?"

Percy looked like the cat that caught the canary. Hermione winked at him. Apparently all their hard work had been worth it.

"Wonder which one?" asked Charlie.

"Fred," answered Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was astonished, "Fred?"

"How'd you recon that?" asked Ron.

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "Obviously, none of you have ever talked to your brother about the subject. He's quite adept."

Charlie whistled, "Well I'll be."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed the paper from her husband. "Top of his class to boot! It's about time those two stopped joking around." She sighed dreamily, "We may have another Head Boy in the family. I can just see Fred, finding a respectable place at the Ministry like Percy-"

Ron sniggered.

"Ron Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "You have no place to talk. Your grades this year were appalling! Let's hope that you have the sense to get into your studies like Fred before it's too late. To your room! No desert!"

Ron scowled as he left the table. Hermione reminisced that perhaps failing to help Ron with his homework had been a bad idea, but hopefully he would learn to apply himself.

A knock sounded on the kitchen door before it creaked open. A tan, taller man whose ginger hair identified him as a Weasley came in, "Anyone home?" His long red hair clasped back in a ponytail, along with his dragon fang earring gave him the impression of a bad boy.

"Bill!" cried Ginny as she ran to hug him, quickly followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Come in," said Mrs. Weasley, "We were about to have desert."

Mr. Weasley embraced his son, "How have you been?"

"Good, good. We just about got the Napherti tomb cleared after all these years."

Charlie patted his brother on the back, "Good to see you."

"You too." Bill nodded.

Charlie smirked, "You'll never guess what the twins did now."

"What?" Bill sighed.

Mrs. Weasley toted, "Don't make fun of your brothers now. They are growing up to be fine young men!"

Charlie leaned over to inform him, "They got good grades."

Bill looked shocked. "You're joking!"

…o0o…

Harry had indeed arrived yesterday, looking gaunt and ragged as usual after staying with his less than stellar relatives. The day had been mostly uneventful. Due to Ginny's sly glances, Hermione had kept her nose buried in the second book from France. Fortunately - or not - it was an unabridged history on the Goblin Wars. Between trying to keep lunch down, she wished she had been able to get the Runecasting book she had originally purchased.

It was the crack of dawn the day of the Cup and the Burrow was bustling was energy. Hermione had prepared her bag last night. She was the first person into Wesley's one bathroom. After putting her makeup on she went downstairs. She couldn't wait to see Fred and find out what his Gran had told him. Perhaps they had discussed the House Elves' enslavement.

Mrs. Weasley gave her some pancakes that were perfectly fluffy.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.

Ginny joined her at the table, sending a smirk in her direction.

"Your welcome dears. Are the others coming?"

"They were waiting on the bathroom."

"Well, I guess they will miss breakfast," She commented.

Harry and Ron finally thundered down the stairs.

"Where's everyone else?" Ron blearily looked around.

"They will be Apparating later." Mrs. Weasley informed them, "Dad is in the shed getting the tent. Go on then!"

"No breakfast?" Ron whined.

"You should have got ready quicker!"

As they shuffled out the door, Hermione noticed Mrs. Weasley handing the boys each a sandwich.

Ron pounded on a rotted piece of plywood. The shed, like the rest of the Weasley property looked like a gentle breeze could blow it over. "Dad! We're ready!"

"Right then!" Mr. Weasley came out with a large bag. "Just got the tent ready to go. We best hurry if we are going to make the Portkey."

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked as they bustled through the filed.

While Ron explained, Hermione was wondering if it would be safer to go back to the Burrow and beg Percy to Apparate her.

"There it is!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. Hermione eyed the ratty boot suspiciously. It must be a complicated spell to make an intimate object a portable vortex. She wondered if it drained the core to the degree of the Grimioure enchantment. "Ah, Amos!"

A loud bang came from behind them. Hermione jumped. When Ginny started giggling, she turned around to see what caused the commotion. Harry and Ron had green skin.

"George!" Mr. Weasley said lightly.

"Just getting everyone in the spirit!" George jumped down from a tree with another Hogwarts student Hermione didn't know.

"But Ireland is going to lose!" Ron protested.

"What makes you say that?" George held his heart, "My brother is a traitor!"

"Everyone knows the Bulgarians have Krum!"

"A seeker isn't everything," said the strange boy.

"Unless it's you Cedric!" Amos identified the boy, "Why you even beat Mr. Potter here last year!"

"Dad-"

"Time to go!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Everyone grabbed onto the boot. They must have looked comical lying on the fresh grass with the old thing.

A nauseating ride later, Hermione determined that she was learning to Apparate at the earliest opportunity. Even if it was also uncomfortable, you didn't spin around like that.

Getting up and adjusting her hair, Hermione happily looked around.

Ron yawned from beside her, "I thought you didn't like Quidditch?"

Hopping to discourage Ginny she responded, "It's not every day you get to go to the World Cup!"

As Ron and Harry shrugged at each other, Hermione happily followed Mr. Weasley towards their spot. The fields were bustling with Wizards in decidedly non-Muggle clothing. This was another example of how Wizards were so outdated. Honestly, they claimed their safety depended on being able to blend in, yet they made absolutely no effort. Watching a ministry official Obliviate one of the campsite workers was absolutely appalling. Since Fred had done the same to Flitch she understood that Wizards thought it acceptable. Still, it was an atrocious violation of human rights, and Hermione was going to find some way to prove it to wizards.

Separating from Cedric and Amos, they headed towards the direction the worker had indicated while ducking flying Wizards. Between the vendors and the fans, the place was like a zoo. Hermione found herself getting giddy due to the lively atmosphere. She wondered if Wizard events always felt this alive.

As they headed past a two-story tent with albino peacocks- honestly what were wizards thinking - a ginger blur passed her. She turned to see Fred embracing George like a lifeline.

"Hello, son," Mr. Weasley smiled.

Fred let go of George to nod at his Father. When he turned to her next, Hermione fumbled for words to say. Should she tell him she missed him, or would that be too clingy? She was surprised when her rumination was interrupted by Fred wrapping her in his arms. That brief hug was enough to make her stomach do cartwheels.

"Hello Hermione," Fred let go to ruffle Ron's hair, "Ronikins!"

"Oi!"

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "We best move along to the site to set up the tent before your brothers get here."

"Perce?" Fred asked.

George shrugged, "Bill and Charlie."

"Really?"

Ron frowned, "What was Gran thinking not letting you have post all summer?"

"Reckon she thought I would try and run away?"

"I bet," George snorted.

Hermione got the impression by Fred's lack of response that he agreed.

…o0o…

Hermione had thankfully been able to help Mr. Weasley set up the tent, since he had insisted on doing it the 'Muggle way.' With so much magic being performed the Ministry had dedicated Obliviators on hand. Hermione was not sure why he bothered but figured it was a nice gesture. At least some Wizards didn't let their wands go to their heads.

Walking inside, Hermione was amazed at the size of the tent. Sure, she had heard about expansion charms, but seeing it was something else entirely. Inside of a tent barely big enough to sleep one was a small house- kitchen and restroom included!

"Alright," said Mr. Weasley, "Boys on the right, girls in the back left."

Hermione marveled as she placed her stuff on the lower bunk.

"Pretty neat, right?" asked Ginny.

"The detail is amazing." Hermione stroked the carved wood of the bed, "You could live here."

"Not really," Ginny shrugged, "Something about the charms deteriorating the more it is in use."

Hermione frowned, "Really?"

"Well you can't expect something to last forever."

"You mean Gamps fifth law?" Hermione looked around slightly disconcerted that the tent could collapse on them at any given second. If it happened, then where would they end up? What was the furniture made up of? How was the Transfiguration held together in the first place? Were the Charms anchored by Runes? So much to learn.

A rustling in the living room cause Hermione to poke her head out, hoping the twins had finally made it back from getting water. Unfortunately, it was the older brothers.

"I tell you, he's a poor example of a Ministry official." Percy complained.

"Who is?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Bagman." Charlie sighed, "He was taking bets from some of the Bulgarians."

Bill dropped his bag, "Reckon he's trying to find a way to pay of the Goblins. I hear he's in with them deep."

Ron whistled.

Hermione wondered if the Goblins called in their debts the same way punished thieves. In that case, she might result to gambling too.

"Where are the twins?" Percy asked.

Mr. Weasley said, "Sent them off to get water, should be back soon."

A noise from behind the tent curtains had Bill and Charlie running behind the door. Percy shook his head warily. "Speak of the devils."

"Perce!" said one twin.

"Mighty old chap."

"Heard you-"

"Slept in."

"So glad-"

"You could-"

"Join us." The two set the large buckets of water down by the table. Before they could hug Percy, though, they were tackled by the two elder Weasleys. The four fell down to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Mr. Weasley shook his head bemusedly, and Hermione was left wondering if this was what it was like to have siblings.

Charlie was stocky like the twins, but had the advantage of working in the reserve all year. And Bill had much longer limbs. Frankly, there was no doubt as to the winner since the twins still couldn't use magic outside of school. That was until Ginny climbed up on the table, jumped down onto Bill, and got him in a chokehold. Hermione was a little confused when Ron drug Harry into the fray.

Percy came to stand beside her.

Hermione looked at the tangle of limbs, the occasional yelp, and the undignified manhandling with no amount of confusion. "Are they always like this?" she asked.

"Yes," Percy tutted, "I never got it either."

Hermione giggled as Ron and Harry fell on top of each other to be tickled by Ginny. Despite her hesitation, the pile did look like fun.

"There's something at the Ministry you should know." Percy continued quickly, "A woman by the name of Bertha Jenkins went missing. That's not all unusual, apparently. But she usually checks in by now. She was helping to plan an event at Hogwarts this year."

"Oh?" Hermione worried her lip, unsure of what anything at the Ministry had to do with her.

"Let the twins know." Percy placed his large hand on her shoulder, "Keep my brothers out of too much trouble you hear?"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'll try."

She was drawn away from Percy's intense blue stare by the commotion on the floor.

"All hail the smartest Weasley!" bowed Charlie.

Bill patted one twin on the shoulder, "Yeah, even we didn't get N.E.W.T.s in our fifth year!"

"What?" the twin sputtered.

Ginny smirked, "Yeah, Mom has you pegged for the next Head Boy."

The second twin asked, "When did this happen?"

Percy sighed and stepped up, "We got a letter in the mail yesterday from S.W.T. congratulating Fred on his Arithmancy N.E.W.T."

The twins looked at each other blankly, "And you actually believed it?"

…o0o…

Rounding up all the Weasleys they headed towards the game. Somehow Ginny managed to maneuver everyone to where Hermione was situated between Ron and Percy. She desperately wanted to talk to Fred, but it wasn't to be.

While not one for Quidditch games, she had to admit that the World Cup was impressive. Despite all of the boys drooling over the Veela, Hermione found it interesting to see the ethereal beauties in action. She could understand why so many wars had been fought over them. The same could be said for the Leprechauns gold- she gave up on trying to tell Ron it was fake because he looked so happy. Money and love were two things magic could never produce, but being able to mimic it was definitely not beyond the realm of possibilities.

The Quidditch teams themselves were also quite impressive. It was clear from Krum's reception that he was the key player of the Bulgarian team. As the match continued on this held true, and Hermione learned Quidditch was more dangerous (and violent) outside of Hogwarts. In the end, when Krum caught the snitch and lost the game, Hermione was smiling with the rest of the crowd.

Trying to get down from the Millennium stadium was just about as difficult as getting up, what with thousands of wizards being there. Hermione was sure she could hear the sound of some Wizards Apparating out- but that could have just been the noisemakers. The stadium was so loud she couldn't hear herself think very well. She had heard the Minister mention at one point there were one hundred thousand Wizards there- ten times the size of Britain's magical population. Magical travel did have some advantages, she supposed. It had been interesting to meet some of the elite of Wizard society- someday she would have to change their minds. Maybe Percy would be Minister by then, so that he could help her.

Hermione tried several times to catch Fred's attention as they left the Minister's box to no avail. By the time she got onto the stairs the twins were nowhere to be found. Ron and Harry joined into conversation with Charlie about the results, leaving Hermione to ponder what was up with Fred. She respected that Fred wanted time to catch up with his family, but thought she would have gotten more than a brief hello after everything that happened last year.

As she jostled down one of the last flights of stairs Hermione stubbed her toe on something. Tripping, her nose hit the wooden rail before much anything could be done. A firm hand quickly grabbed her, "Watch it!"

Hermione looked up into the slightly scared face of Charlie Weasley as he touched her nose. She cringed.

"Broken," he affirmed. "Give me a minute. This will sting. _Episkey."_

She yelped as her nose righted itself, "Thanks."

"No problem," Charlie smiled. "You get a lot of bumps and bruises working with Dragons. I've picked up a thing or two."

"Alright, then?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded, "I think so."

Harry sighed, "Good."

"It may be sore for a day or two. Fair warning, I know the spells but they aren't up to healer level."

As they made the rest of the way down the stairs, Hermione wondered if being in a war gave you any bumps and bruises like working with Dragons. Fred and George were on the right track with preservation vials, but Potions could only do so much. If war was coming like Dumbledore believed, then it would be best to be prepared. Plus, with all the accidents Harry was prone to it couldn't hurt.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" Charlie flashed a brilliant smile her way. Not for the first time, Hermione felt herself momentarily jealous of the Weasley's great dental genes. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know of any great healing books?"

In front of them Harry and Ron snickered.

…o0o…

Leaving the stadium, it was clear that the entertainment for the night had just started.

Ireland supporters were flying everywhere, some of them even shooting sparks at each other. The mascots were also flying around haphazardly; Hermione suspected the Leprechauns weren't carrying mugs around just for decoration.

On the other hand, the Bulgarian fans were walking about sulkily. Some were taking the loss more graceful than others, though, as she saw a large Bulgarian man push over an Irish supporter.

Charlie waved at a few people.

"Do you know them?" Hermione asked.

Charlie shrugged, "They interned at the camp two summers ago."

"You can do that?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded, "Most jobs require some extra knowledge. So if you have interest they will let you come intern the summer after you get your O.W.L.s. Let's you know if you like the job, and they don't waste resources training you if you don't."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. An internship sounded interesting, but she wasn't sure where she would want to study. Certainly not at Gringotts. Come to think of it, she wasn't really sure she knew what she wanted to do. Changing Wizarding society was all good, but did she have to work at the Ministry to do that?

Weaving through the campgrounds back towards the tent, Hermione found herself rubbing her nose. For some reason she didn't remember Madame Pomfrey's spells tingling so much afterwards.

In her moment of inattention she bumped into something solid.

"I'm sorr-"

Hermione was surprised at Luna's intense look of concentration as she grabbed her wrist. Luna was wearing a spiked hat that alternated between lime green and crimson red. Perhaps they had more in common than Hermione had initially thought- she had refused to pick a team also.

"Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Shh!" Luna demanded.

Hermione looked helplessly to where Charlie was holding back his laughter. Ron wasn't even making the effort. "Are you reading my palm?"

Luna scowled, her bulbous eyes looking over Hermione's shoulder. "I guess there is no choice," she commented heavily. Luna removed a bottle cap necklace from around her neck and held it out. "Take it."

"Luna?"

"Just take it!" Luna demanded.

Hermione took the odd necklace, palming its weight suspiciously. "Thanks."

Luna nodded, "Now don't ever take it off!"

"Wh-"

Before Hermione could say anything more Luna was gone through the maze of tents.

"Weirdo," said Ron.

Hermione cautiously pulled the necklace over her head, not wanting to break it.

"You're not actually going to wear that?" complained Ron.

"Ron," Charlie commented.

Ron scowled. They all walked the last few tents to their spot. The rest of the Weasleys were around the campfire celebrating. Bill was mimicking the wronski feint while the twins threw conjured bludgers at him.

"There you are!" Mr. Weasley said jovially, "We were just going have a small cup before bed."

Hermione happily set down next to Harry, who was next to Ron. She hummed in happiness as the hot coca slid down her throat. She was even happier when Fred came to sit on her other side.

Fred frowned slightly, "What happened to your nose?"

Hermione rubbed at it, "I tripped and broke it. Charlie healed it."

"Ouch," said George.

While everyone drank, talk once again focused on Quidditch. Hermione noticed Fred was staring at the fire more than talking. He seemed sad somehow. She would have to ask him about it in the morning.

…o0o…

Shouting woke Hermione up from her sleep before long.

"Quick!" Mr. Weasley tore open their room flap. "Get dressed!"

Before Hermione could ask what was going on, the man departed again.

Based on Ginny's panic as she jumped off the bunk, Hermione had to guess it was serious. While Mr. Weasley had always seemed jovial, he didn't seem like the type to joke about something serious. Hermione got out of bed. For lack of anything else, she threw her Hogwarts cloak on over her pajamas. Quickly grabbing her tennis shoes, she slipped them on without even taking the time to lace them up.

Running into the kitchen area she could hear Harry ask, "What is it?"

"No time. We've got to go!" Mr. Weasley demanded.

As the entirety of the Wesley clan departed the tent in a mad gaggle, Hermione was astounded at the change in atmosphere. The Leprechauns had disappeared, gone was the joy, and the laughter had been replaced by screams. If she didn't know better she would say that there were Dementors afoot. As a mother ran past them frantically holding her infant, Hermione's curiosity at what was causing the commotion rose. A group of Wizards had made the Millennium Stadium in a month! Surely this many Wizards could do something instead of running around like dying chickens. The only other time she had ever seen Magicals do nothing was when faced with Goblins.

Behind them a tent caught on fire.

Ginny gasped. Hermione made the mistake of turning around. The majority of the screams were coming from the Muggle campground caretaker's family. His daughter was contorting ominously. Hermione had only read about the _Crutacius_; she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Keep moving!" Mr. Weasley instructed. "We're going to help the ministry."

In seconds Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy had disappeared into the night. Hermione began fingering her wand, glad that it was inside her cloak pocket. This evening was quickly going downhill.

George grabbed Ginny's wrist, "Let's go," and continued deeper into the forest.

Ron and Harry followed. Hermione looked to her side, hoping that Fred would be able to keep them safe. Unfortunately, Fred was nowhere to be found.

Scanning the crowd, she barely caught a glimpse of ginger hair ducking around the tent. Hermione stood indecisively for a moment. Sure, Fred could take care of himself. But what if he got into trouble? Should she tell the others? Best not, knowing Harry's luck more chaos would happen if he got involved. Hermione decided to go after Fred by herself.

Briskly chasing after Fred she ducked in and out of the tents. It soon became apparent that due to her indecision she had lost him, but he would be headed for the center of the chaos.

Spotting a blonde girl in the wreckage, Hermione said, "Excuse me?"

"Désolée, pas maintenant," the girl continued to tug on her robe, which was stuck to a tent poll.

Hermione bent down to untangle the cloth, "Avez-vous vu un garçon avec les cheveux roux?" Fortunately she was able to get the girl free.

"Merci," the girl smiled. Hermione wondered if she wasn't part Veela, the way she seemed to shine in the moonlight. "Un garçon juste allé là-bas," the girl gestured to her right.

Steeling her courage, Hermione headed in what she hoped was Fred's direction.

"Attendez! C'est dangereux!"

Moving forward became harder the closer she got to the center of the troublemakers. The tents were absolutely destroyed. While she knew that magic was powerful, this was the first time that she had ever seen it cause such widespread destruction. Hundreds of tents were now nothing but shreds. Remembering her conversation with Ginny earlier about the charms collapsing, she hoped everyone made it out on time.

Through the murky darkness she could see spells lighting up the night. It appeared as though the ministry was engaging the terrorists- finally. Brilliant spells collided with ominous cracks, spiraling off to the side and setting everything aflame. Hermione was dimly noted this was why duels weren't allowed at Hogwarts. The school was made of stone, but some of these spells were so destructive it wouldn't have held up.

Shouts pierced the night from behind her. Slowly approaching, she watched as two cloaked figures exchanged furious spells. The shorter man seemed to be at a disadvantage, as he was constantly dodging.

A spell flew by the taller man's face, illuminating a silver mask. Death Eater. Hermione gasped at the sight of one of Voldemort's followers.

He sent off a series of destructive spells at his opponent, causing dirt to fly everywhere. When he turned towards her, Hermione had to wonder just exactly what she was doing here. "Hello Mudblood," the Death Eater spat venomously, "_Adava Kadava!"_

Hermione stared at the sickly green spell in shock. It had no counter. No shield would work. She-

The spell past wide over her head. It's caster had fallen to the ground, screaming in agony. Above head a bright green light hovered, casting sharp relief on the ominous fog that was eating the man alive. Somehow the man Apparated away, leaving behind a good portion of his leg which the spell continued to devour.

Allowing her heart to calm, Hermione was briefly aware that she recognized that spell. "Fred?" she asked hesitantly.

The second clocked figure stormed towards her. When he tore off his hood, Hermione felt like crying. Fred looked furious, "What were you thinking?"

"Me? You were the one that chased after him!"

Fred scowled, "Not my smartest moment."

Hermione smiled weakly. When Fred wrapped her in his arms, she could feel him trembling. Or maybe her trembles were causing him to shake.

"You could have been killed," Fred whispered.

"Yes." Hermione exhaled, "You almost killed that man."

"Trust me," Fred snorted, "He would have deserved it!"

"Fred!"

"He cast a killing curse!" Fred sighed, "I'm glad you came when you did, though. I thought I could beat him, but-"

Hermione wrapped her arms around the trembling form of her friend, "I think we both need to be more careful."

"Yeah," Fred exhaled. He tired his head to look up into the sky at the green light. His body went rigid, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the others?" Fred demanded.

"I-"

Fred cursed, "Let's go."

As Hermione turned to follow him, she had her first glimpse of the Dark Mark. The ominous green skull and snake was lighting up the sky for miles. Death Eaters had cast it during the last war to indicate when somebody was killed. Its image hung malevolently over the destroyed Quidditch campsite, inky green light crawling over the destruction. Somehow, knowing that a war was coming didn't seem so real before that night as they frantically searched for the rest of the Weasleys and Harry.

…o0o…

It was a jittery Hermione that tried to settle back into bed one hour later. How Harry had managed to lose his wand was an absolute mystery; it almost distracted her from the ministry official blaming a _House Elf_ for casting the Dark Mark. Almost. The Ministry might consider it cased closed, but even Fred agreed that there was no way Winky was responsible. Her core was bound by the curse - not to mention incapable of casting wanded magic.

Raised voices from behind the bedroom flap distracted Hermione from her thoughts. Having nothing better to do, she decided to see what the commotion was about. Ginny must have been awake too, because she quickly followed. Together they peered into the living room. The eldest Weasleys were drinking tea around the table.

"-Sitting there like Death Eaters didn't just attack!" Fred shouted furiously.

Mr. Weasley gestured broadly, "You think I don't understand how serious this is? As soon as the Portkey-"

"Bugger the Portkey!"

"Fred," Bill asked, "How else would you expect to get everyone home?"

"You could side-along Apparate us."

Percy sighed, "It takes too much out of our core to side-along even once."

Fred seemed to deflate at his older brother's comment.

"Don't you think I thought of that?" Mr. Weasley chastised, "We would have to leave two of you behind."

George spoke up from his cup, "Fred and I could take the Night Bus."

"Yeah," Fred agreed.

"The Ministry shut it down," Percy answered.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"They didn't want the culprits getting away," Mr. Weasley grumbled, "Bunch of nonsense. We all saw them Apparate out."

"Protocol is protocol," commented Percy.

"Fuck-"

"Protocol," said the twins.

"Boys!" Mr. Weasley protested over his other son's chuckles. Even Percy was smirking.

Hermione had wondered why they were staying at the destroyed campground. The ministry shutting down transportation was a bit ridiculous. She stepped out from behind the curtain. "We could take the bus?" she supplied hesitantly.

"The Knight Bus is closed," Charlie said slowly, as if she hadn't herd the first time.

"Hermione's right," Harry and Ron also stumbled out from their room, "We could take the Muggle bus. I saw one as we came up."

"Sound's interesting," Mr. Weasley rubbed his beard.

Percy said, "We don't have any Muggle money."

"I have plenty," Hermione offered.

The older Weasley's shook their heads. Bill spoke up, "We couldn't-"

"We can." Fred asserted, "We will just pay her back when we get home."

George nodded, "Surely it doesn't cost much?"

Hermione was glad for the twins support. Frankly, she would be glad to leave, even if it did mean riding in a bus all night. "No more than a few knuts."

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Its probably for the best that we stay here."

"I could pay for myself," Harry commented.

Percy nodded, "Me as well."

Charlie shrugged, "We're all awake anyways."

"Sounds like an adventure!" Bill commented alright.

Mr. Weasley smiled slightly as he stood up, "Alright, everyone go get packed. We're going home!"

They quickly hurried to their rooms to pack. Not a minute after the girls had started putting away their belongings the twins came in.

"Ready?" asked the one on the right.

Ginny huffed, "Give us a minute."

The second twin pulled out his wand, "_Pack._" All of their belongings zoomed into their bags.

Marveling at the magic, Hermione nodded to Fred. "Thanks."

"No problem," he shrugged, "I'm just ready to get out of here."

Grabbing their bags, they went into the main area. It appeared that Charlie had helped Ron and Harry. Everyone was ready in a matter of minutes. Disregarding his wish to 'do things the Muggle way,' Mr. Weasley quickly magicked the tent away. Under wand light they made their way to the entrance.

The party was particularly somber.

Harry and Ron walked beside Hermione, with the twins and Percy taking up the rear.

"What's a Death Eater?" Harry's question cut the silence.

Hermione shivered, recalling the man in the silver mask as he cast the killing curse.

"Followers of You-Know-Who," Ron answered.

Harry's eyes went wide, "I wonder if it has anything to do with-"

"With what?" Hermione asked.

"Later," Harry assured.

Hermione was frustrated. Something was going on with Harry. Fred had tried to kill someone tonight. She was pretty sure a war was starting. What she needed to do was to study – a lot. But really all she wanted was to go to bed. For now, leaving the campsite was a good idea. After all, it was a wonder the Death Eaters hadn't tried to come after Harry- yet.

The weary group made their way to the bus station. Having had little sleep, they were a bit blurry eyed. Hermione could tell that Mr. Weasley was on high alert, though. Transporting the Boy-Who-Lived through an attack zone was probably high on the list of most dangerous things to do in Wizarding Britain.

Mr. Weasley looked back at Hermione, "So where are we going to take this bus to?"

Hermione nibbled her lip, "Well depending on how far it is we can either take it to your house or have it drive us to London."

"Muggles can get to London from here?" Ron asked quizzically.

"Recon so," Charlie commented, "How else would all the Muggleborns make it to Kings Cross?"

Bill frowned, "Don't guess I ever thought about it before."

"Where are we anyways, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Oh well the Ministry picked the location, can't say I know."

Percy dryly said, "Mr. Bagman picked an ideal site. Said it was called Dartmoor."

Hermione stopped walking. "We're in Dartmoor?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Percy affirmed. "Is there a problem?"

Hermione looked around at the clueless faces of the Weasleys. Why Hogwarts didn't institute geography classes was beyond her. Sure, they lived in magical districts, but one would think they would pay attention to what was around them! More Wizarding idiocy, apparently. "You live in Ottery St. Catchpole, right?"

"Right," nodded Ron.

"Then you're right next to Dartmoor." Hermione explained patiently.

"We live-"

"Nearby?"

Ginny frowned, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"We don't need a bus!" Hermione said, "We could just walk."

Mr. Weasley said, "I don't know about it, wouldn't it be far?"

"Let me check," Charlie said. He flicked his wand towards a branch, "_Point Verum!" _The branch shuddered as it levitated a few inches off of the ground. Finally - just when it looked to Hermione like the spell failed - the branch rapidly turned to their left, blinked brightly once, and fell to the ground. Charlie chuckled.

"What's that mean, son?"

"It means home is but a few kilometers that way," Charlie gestured to the left.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley smiled, "Looks like we don't need a bus after all!"

"This could be fun," Bill quipped as the group changed direction, "Remember our last Weasley hike?"

The twins giggled ominously. "I recall-"

"Ronnie screaming-"

"Like a girl!" They concluded.

A scowling Ron grumbled, "That spider could have been poisonous!"

The rest of the Weasley siblings laughed. Despite their inexcusable lack of geographic knowledge, Hermione supposed there could be worse people to hike through Dartmoor with. As they continued along the grassy highlands, the waning moon illuminated their path through the sparse trees. The Weasley boys continued to recount stories of their childhood; from Ron's first words ('Mum, more'), to Charlie's girlfriend who convinced him to dye his hair pink. Overall, it was an enjoyable experience.

George smirked mischievously, "Remember that time-"

"Gin-Gin wrote-"

"Don't you dare!" The petite redhead screeched.

"Oh, yeah." Bill mused, "I recall she wrote something on the kitchen table. What was it again?"

"I'll curse you all!"

Hermione noticed Fred halt in his tracks. While he had been participating in the conversation, Hermione could tell that tonight's events had impacted him. Still, the banter was a good distraction.

Charlie chuckled, "I believe it was 'Ginny loves-'."

"Quite!" Mr. Weasley demanded.

"It's just a bit of fun, Dad," Charlie said.

"It's not that," Mr. Weasley stated harshly, "Something is out there." He used his lit wand to sweep the area.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Fred pushed Hermione roughly next to Ginny, standing in front of them both. "Something dangerous." The death grip he had on his wand was enough to convince Hermione that the situation was serious. From the darkness came an ominous growl. She held her own wand tighter.

"Protect the children!" Mr. Weasley ordered.

The older Weasley's moved to surround the trio and Ginny.

"There's a cliff over there!" Charlie pointed his wand light in the direction.

Moving as one mass, the ominous silence was broken by a series of clicks. Hermione wasn't sure what could have Fred in such a state, but she knew he had the advantage of his Magic Sense. If he said that something was dangerous, chances were that it was. Just how dangerous was the question. Sure, the Hippogryph in Care had been dangerous, but it was easy to subdue- just like the teacher.

Panting, they positioned themselves with the rock at their backs. "Let's see what's out there, yeah?" Bill asked. "_Lumos Maxims!"_

The area around them was illuminated with a brilliant light. Not only did it make it easier to see the other Weasleys, it also revealed a large feline form. Worse, the cat was bounding straight towards them.

"_Protego Maxima! Fianto Duri!__" _Charlie screamed in rapid succession.

The animal rammed into the shield and rolled back a few feet. Taller than Hermione, the cat's gleaming white teeth shone malevolently. Its jaw opened, and much to Hermione's surprise it began to speak. The deep guttural voice purred, "I know you're in there! Give me the boy and I won't hurt the rest- much."

"Please tell me that isn't a Manticore," Percy gulped.

A scorpion tail as big as her head began to lash at the shield. Hermione screeched.

Bill scowled, "Don't think there is much chance in that, Percy. What the bloody hell is it doing here?"

"Some Purebloods keep them around to kill their enemies," Mr. Weasley informed shakily.

It must have been getting entertainment from the situation, because the Manticore began to aggressively slash at the shield charm. Its growl was interspersed with hysterical chuckling.

"I can't hold this much longer," Charlie said warily, "Take everyone else home, I'll follow."

"No." Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny whimpered.

Bill stated, "I can cast a shield."

Hermione watched Fred's hand twitch.

"And wait until we are all too drained to move?" Charlie protested.

Hermione gasped. Charlie wouldn't follow them because his core would be too drained. They didn't have enough people to take everyone anyways. Someone was going to die. If only they had a shield that wouldn't drain a core, it-

Tossing her bag to the ground, Hermione frantically searched through the contents.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Pick your wand back up!"

"Shh!" Hermione instructed. Her hand finally warped around the small object. "Yes!"

"She's finally lost it," Ron lamented.

Hermione ran up to the cliff and began inscribing the three-line rune. Like Fred had once told her, she needed to believe in her magic for it to be strong. She poured every ounce of belief and intent into _Eihwaz. _This rune would protect them and make sure no one died tonight.

The rune flashed brightly, but Hermione didn't stop there. Following the basic set she had made with Fred for _Arma, _she began to expand the protection. Runes for protection, strength, and life flowed out of her carving knife.

"You can drop the spell, son." Mr. Weasley said from behind her.

"Wait!" Hermione said, but it was too late. Charlie slumped to the ground exhausted. The Manticore let out a victorious roar as it charged. The remaining Weasleys stood ready.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry screamed.

Harry's spell did little to stop the bounding cat.

When the Manticore landed on thin air, Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

The vicious cat stood on its hind legs, towering above everyone in their protective bubble, and viciously clawed at her shield. Gone were the happy chuckles; Hermione got the feeling it was out for blood.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Mr. Weasley's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "It seems we have a Runecaster in our midst." His comments were nice, if completely unfounded. She just needed to do something.

Bill whistled, "Impressive. Keep at it and you might get a job at Gringotts one day."

Hermione smiled politely. She would work for Goblins when hell froze over.

Fred winked at her.

"What now?" Ginny asked warily.

"We should alert the Aurors, let them handle this," Percy stated assuredly.

"Probably for the best," Mr. Weasley said, "Can you go get them?"

Percy nodded.

Several things happened at once: Percy disappeared with a defining crack, the Manticore attacked the ward with his stinger, and the ward flickered. The Manticore was quick to take advantage of the fact, lunging into their protective space. "I'll have dinner for months!" it growled happily, mashing his teeth ominously together.

"_Stupefy!" _Mr. Weasley attempted to subdue the monster, only for it to laugh.

Hermione tried the knock back spell to similar results. If only they could get it back behind the barrier.

The Manticore lunged for Charlie's prone form, eliciting shrieks from the family members. Fred shouted, "_Protego!" _as he bound towards the towering beast.

"Well, well," the Manticore licked its canines, "Looks like we have a volunteer!" It raised the deadly stinger and proceeded to jab at Fred.

"We've got to do something!" George lamented.

"It's spell resistant," Hermione said, "Maybe a transfiguration?"

Before she could try; however, George ran towards his twin.

Tripping on a rock, Fred fell to the ground. Hermione remembered the trick the Death Eater had used, and began casting rocks at the beast. The others soon followed, causing it to roar in frustration as it backed off.

As the giant cat reared back, George shouted "Fred!"

Fred reached up and grabbed something out of the air, just as the Manticore sent his stinger at the prone wizard.

Hermione looked for something else to throw. Just then, the Manticore made a retching sound similar to Crook's when he had a hairball. It stumbled sideways before collapsing to the ground, wheezing as it took its final breath.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

As they all watched, the skin on the outside of the Manticore began to melt, releasing a foul odor.

"Yuck!" Ron said.

Fred turned to George, giving his first genuine smile of the night, "Wart remover?"

George smirked, "Yeap."

"Awesome!" The twins high fived.

"That was a potion?" Harry asked shakily.

Hermione hadn't seen a potion, but she had been a little distracted by her best friend's mortal peril.

"Best used for mischief-"

"And mayhem!" the twins responded.

"I'm just glad everyone is okay," Mr. Weasley commented warily, "But you to best not be brewing that at home!"

"No worries!" George shrugged, "Why do you think I kept going to Cedric's?"

Mr. Weasley sighed good-naturedly.

A loud cracks signaled the arrival of Percy and a large black man dressed in red robes, wand at the ready. His shoulders relaxed slightly when he saw the deteriorating Manticore. "Arthur," he nodded to Mr. Weasley.

"Kingsley."

"What happened here?"

"We were on our way home and it came out of nowhere. The way it was acting it had tagged-"

Another loud crack signaled the arrival of a read-haired Auror. When she saw the Manticore, her hair promptly turned pink.

"Posies," Charlie chuckled.

"What's up with him?" the female Auror asked.

Bill said, "Most likely it's just magical exhaustion."

"Righty-o," she said, "Recon you got things covered here?"

"Yes," Kingsley nodded.

She bent down and scoped up Charlie's arm. Nodding to Mr. Weasley she said, "I'll call you once he is settled at Mongos."

"Thanks, Tonks."

Tonks Apparated away with Charlie in tow.

"Let's get you all home," Kingsley said. Bending down to scoop up a rock, he taped it, "_Portus."_

"Sounds good." Mr. Wesley commented, "It's been an eventful night."

"Tell me about it. The minister was adamant there weren't Death Eaters at the Cup- right up until Malfoy was admitted to St. Mongos with significant Dark Arts damage." He huffed, "He was lucky enough to splinch his leg off. Of course, no one can trace the spell now."

Hermione gasped. There was only one person she knew of that had splinched his leg off that night. Fred had his jaw clenched tightly. As much as he hated Malfoy, Hermione had to wonder if he was feeling less guilt and more satisfaction. Plus, Malfoy had tried to kill her; she wasn't sure what to feel.

The rock flashed blue, and the Auror held it out. "Grab on, then."

"What?" Harry asked.

Bill reached out, "It's a temporary Portkey."

"Only Auror's can make them," Percy said.

The group all gathered around the small rock and prepared for a nauseating journey. Less than a minute later Hermione was tumbling to the ground outside of the Burrow. In the pre-dawn light Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house.

"Arthur!" She swooped everyone into her arms. "I was so worried. Where's Charlie?"

"A little magical exhaustion," Kingsley said, "Best stay behind the wards for now, Arthur." The large man Apparated away with a nod.

"Exhaustion?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "What happened? I heard about the attack on the radio. Is he in St. Mongos? We need to go Arthur!"

Hermione was struck with how different Mrs. Weasley reacted to Charlie's magical exhaustion as opposed to Fred's. She didn't think the woman had come to visit once when Fred had been sick the whole past year, but she was insistent to get to Charlie's bedside.

As the exhausted group headed towards the burrow, Harry tugged on her sleeve. "I've got to tell you something."

Despite wanting to go with Fred, Hermione stayed.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry looked around nervously.

Hermione remembered the Ministry couldn't detect spells at the Burrow, and quickly cast a silencing ward.

"Hermione!" Harry looked at her in acute disbelief.

"Honestly," she chastised, "It's perfectly legal to cast over the summer- as long as it is a Wizard residence."

"What?" Harry asked.

"She's right," Ron shrugged. "So you were saying?"

Harry frowned, "I think that Voldemort had something to do with last night!"

Ron shivered, "Don't say the name!"

"What makes you say that?"

"My scar was burning." Harry exclaimed, "And earlier this summer it burned after a dream when I woke up!"

Ron gulped, "You don't think he was at Privet Drive, do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione chastised, "If he had been at the Cup, we certainly would have known. He couldn't get past the wards at Privet Drive without Dumbledore knowing." Her extensive research had made that very clear; ward casters always knew when there was an interruption. If there were wards at Privet Drive - which there must be - then Dumbledore would have been the obvious choice to have set them up.

"But it must mean something!" Harry asserted, "It's always burned before because of him."

"Maybe the things busted. It is old," Ron suggested.

"I guess." Harry yawned, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"I hear you there, mate."

Hermione started to follow them inside, but noticed a head of ginger hair walking away from the house. Because there were only two Weasleys built that way, she warily forced her feet to follow him. Taking a guess, she called, "Fred!"

The figure halted briefly before continuing his brisk pace.

"Fred Weasley!" Hermione demanded as she tried to catch up. "You stop this instant, or I won't speak to you for the rest of the week."

The figure turned. Fred's black cloak fluttered in the wind, highlighting his defeated posture. "No fair," he smiled warily.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Fred laughed bitterly, "What's wrong? I cast Dark Magic at Lucius Malfoy!" Despite his attitude, he still spat the name.

Not knowing what to say, Hermione offered the world's best cure- a hug. Fred was board straight, wound up like a spring. She wondered briefly how to get him to calm down. That was before she felt the sharp object poking into her ribs. Taking a step back, she examined the battered box curiously. It looked remarkably similar to his trunk. Realization dawned, "You're running away!"

Fred shrugged.

Hermione was aghast that he would consider running away from his family. From her. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Malfoy will have me prosecuted for Dark Magic!" Fred spat, "Do you think I want to do this? It's only a matter of time before he puts two and two together. The legal bills alone will ruin my family. Not to mention he already sent a Manticore after me! What if he sends something worse?"

"He tried to kill me! Surely that would count for something."

Fred chuckled darkly, "No offense, Hermione- but you're a Muggleborn. The ministry could care less."

Hermione cringed at the harsh truth, "Surely running away won't change anything?"

"Look, I can't stay here," Fred said solemnly.

"What will George do without you?" What would she do without him?

Fred smiled morosely, "Probably blow Hogwarts up."

"And won't your family worry?" She would spend every waking moment wondering if he was okay.

"Yes," Fred sighed.

"What about learning Spellcrafting?" He turned from her and walked a few feet towards the Burrow's small pond. "Fred!" Hermione followed after him. Her earlier wariness was forgotten at the extremeness of the situation. "Talk to me!"

Fred slouched against the old willow and plopped ungracefully towards the ground.

"Talk to me!" Hermione promoted.

Fred smiled slightly, "My hearing works fine."

"You can't honestly be considering this!" Hermione explained with no amount of exasperation, "Where would you get your food? Your shelter? Not to mention you couldn't stay in the Wizarding World- someone would be bound to find you! You think you could live as a Muggle? If Malfoy isn't suspicious now, he will be when you disappear!"

"Hermione-"

"And another thing, how are you going to make money? You do know that most runaways have to-"

"Hermione!" Fred snapped.

She stopped her frantic explanation, "What?"

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Sit down?"

"Yeah, It's quite comfortable."

She scowled, "Not until you promise you aren't leaving!"

Fred chuckled, "You already convinced me."

"I did?" Hermione asked surprised, "What made you see reason?"

"About the time you came running after me."

"What?" She exclaimed, "And you still let me say all that?"

Fred shrugged, "I guess I needed to hear it."

Hermione crossed her arms, "I still haven't heard a promise."

"I promise not to run away," Fred said halfheartedly. A white flash illuminated the area.

"Did you just make an oath?"

Fred's mouth fell open in shock, "I didn't mean to."

"Right," Hermione set down, "No more promises."

"Right." Fred groaned into his hand, "Why is it always me?"

Hermione nudged her friend in the side, "You're just special."

He huffed, "Magic that won't listen, abilities I never asked for, and an affinity for Dark Arts. Special- sure."

"You have an affinity for Dark Arts?"

Fred shrugged slightly, "Gran says so."

"So that's bad?" Hermione asked, "An affinity doesn't make you use the spell."

Leaning back against the tree, Fred explained, "Dark Arts are basically defensive spells that do greater harm than good. According to Gran, all Wizards are born with an affinity for certain types of magic. She thinks that because the Dark Arts come so easy to me means that it's what I should be doing. And they could be useful."

"But you are also really good at charms, too."

Fred sighed, "Yeah."

"Maybe because your core is larger it has more affinities?" Hermione pondered.

"Perhaps."

They set there in silence for a few minutes, the long branches of the willow swaying in the gentle breeze. Hermione yawned, surprised at how comfortable the grass was in this spot. As she leaned against Fred's arm, he lifted it up and wrapped it around her shoulders. If she weren't so exhausted from the last day, she surely would have blushed.

Above her Fred whispered, "It was just so easy."

"What was?" Hermione murmured.

"Nothing."

Knowing that Fred wasn't going anywhere, Hermione allowed herself to close her eyes. She could always ask him later. For now, she was very comfy.

…o0o…

The next few days at the Burrow were quite nice. Hermione studied upper-level Runes extensively while the boys played pick-up Quidditch games overhead. There was an added bonus that she was able to watch Fred play; maybe there were some redeeming qualities of Quidditch after all.

Charlie had come home and was well rested after a long nap. Due to his exhaustion, he wasn't able to travel back to the Reserve for another week. The siblings were thrilled to have him around, and the overall atmosphere was very homey. Hermione spent no small amount of time daydreaming if her future home would resemble the Burrow in any way.

Unfortunately, a deluge of rain came on Friday, forcing the inhabitants of the Burrow to move all activities inside. Hermione found herself constantly surrounded by different Weasley men. As a result, Ginny was constantly sending thoughtful glances towards her every time they were in a room together. In order to avoid this, Hermione tried to avoid the mischievous red head. Trying was much harder than succeeding in this case, though.

On Sunday Hermione thought she had found some solitude in Ron's bedroom. The boys were discussing Quidditch, but not at a volume that she couldn't tune out. She was getting into a particularly interesting section on Wards inside _Set in Stone _when there was a knock.

"Come in!" Ron said.

Hermione held back a groan as Ginny bounded into the room. She tossed her pigtails back mischievously, "Anyone up for exploding snap?"

Harry shrugged, "Sounds good."

Trying to concentrate on her book - especially over the loud laughter - proved difficult, but Hermione was determined not to let Ginny force her out of the room today.

Across the room the cards went up in smoke. Ron groaned.

"Good one, Harry," Ginny said. When she turned to pick up a card off the floor, Hermione was very alarmed at the wink shot her way. "So boys, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"What?" Harry sputtered.

"Oi, Gin!" Ron protested, "There's something's we don't want to talk to little sisters about."

"Really? I thought you might have found someone. I mean, you are about the age people start dating."

Harry frowned, "I've got other things to worry about."

"Yeah. Why don't you talk to 'Moine about that stuff? Leave us out of it," Ron said.

"Aww. But she won't tell me who she likes," Ginny lamented.

"What?" Ron turned towards Hermione, "You don't like a boy right? That stuff is for girls. Tell Gin she's mental!"

Through her red cheeks, Hermione slammed her book shut, "For your information Ronald I happen to be a girl!" Deciding not to stick around she stormed out of the room. Hermione hoped the boys hadn't noticed her red cheeks; she wouldn't have such luck with Ginny. Honestly, you would think she had nothing better to do than gossip!

Heading down the stairs, she was intrigued by a rustling noise behind the twin's door. Instinctively she knocked. Then she realized Fred might answer. They hadn't really spoken one-on-one since she fell asleep on his lap. Luckily she had woken up when Miss Weasley had called for lunch, but she had fallen asleep! Withdrawing her hand, she tried to ignore the heat on her cheeks. Should she retreat? No, she couldn't look like she had something to hide. No one had come yet, maybe they were behind a silencing ward.

Hermione let out a silent breath. Perhaps the living room would be empty, she could-

The door cracked open an inch, "Yeah, Hermione?"

"Uh," Hermione stared blankly at the wide body and tuft of ginger hair blocking the door. While not near as gangly as Ron, Fred sure had more stature. Another point for Quidditch.

Fred chuckled, "You want to come in?"

Sure her face somehow matched Fred's hair, she nodded.

"Careful of the boxes," Fred said as he opened the door.

Hesitantly stepping inside, she paused at the stoop. When Fred said boxes she might have expected a couple; there were at least twenty! "What is all this?"

"Potions!" George said from behind one towering stack.

Hermione peered around the boxes to find the second twin preciously stooped over a tattered bed. At the end of the bed was a small cauldron bubbling away happily, it fumes venting out of the open window. "That isn't wart remover, is it?" she asked hesitantly.

Fred chuckled from behind her, his breath caressing her neck.

"Nah," George smirked. "Don't have any unbreakable vials left anyway."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "I've been working on it. I think I could cast the runes now."

"I bet."

"That ward-"

"The other day-"

"Was awesome."

Sure her cheeks would turn permanently red, Hermione ducked. "It broke."

"You think I get Potions right on the first try?" George chuckled.

"Yeah," Fred said, "That ward probably saved Charlie's life. Can't do much better than that."

"Right," George nodded. "Why don't you two come set down?"

Hermione cautiously maneuvered over a box to crawl onto the bed. When Fred came to set on her side, she realized the precarious position she had gotten herself into. "Don't you guys have any other furniture?"

"My bed is under those boxes," George gestured to his left.

Fred shrugged, "We've been sleeping tougher."

"Right," Hermione tried to calm the racing of her heart. This was not how she had intended to end up in Fred's bed.

"So," Fred said, "What did you want?"

"Huh?"

"You knocked on the door," George answered.

"Oh," Hermione tried to think of an excuse. In the end she settled with the truth, "I was trying to get away from Ginny."

"Gin?"

"What for?"

"She always wants to gossip!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

The boys chuckled. "You should have seen her-"

"When she was six-"

Fred hunched over dramatically, "'And in other news today-'"

"'Ginny Weasley has married Harry Potter!'" George continued in a high pitch.

"She would go on-"

"For hours."

"Right," Hermione was mildly disturbed that the girl who had a fake crush on her friend was now in the room with said friend. She supposed the Wizarding World was small; the probability of Harry finding a girl who hadn't grown up admiring him was slim. In an effort to change the conversation she asked, "What are all the potions for?"

George smirked, "Pranks!"

"And mischief."

"I've worked all summer on them."

Fred nodded, "Now were just trying to find a way to make them easily absorbable."

"I had been titrating them all into a candy mix, but-"

"Candy?" Hermione asked, "Your putting potions into candy?" Somehow this sounded dangerous.

"Have you ever tasted a potion?" Fred grimaced.

"We've found it covers up the taste."

"So we can put them in our shop."

"Yeah, so- Fred!"

"Relax, I've already told her." Fred smiled, "She thinks it's brilliant."

George glared.

Hermione tried to make herself look small in-between the brother's stare-off. It was difficult because the twin bed left little wiggle room between the two well-developed twins.

"Blink!" Fred declared victoriously.

"You cheated!" George said.

"No take backs!"

"So," Hermione hesitantly asked, "What makes it so hard to put the potions into a candy?"

"Glad you asked," George wrapped his arm around her. He gestured towards the cauldron, "See this? I'm working on a batch right now but it takes hours to make a few candies."

"Which is why I'm developing a spell to speed the process along," Fred said.

"Wow. What-"

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed up the stairs, causing the rafters above them to shake.

"Drat," George exclaimed, "Recon you can distract her?"

"You've got ten minutes," Fred responded as he crawled out of the bed.

Hermione moved to follow. As she looked for something to hold onto that wasn't a box full of volatile potions, she was surprised at the tanned hand that showed up in her line of sight. Hesitantly taking the proffered limb, she marveled at how firm Fred's grip was as she climbed over the boxes. When he smiled at her once she was on solid ground again, Hermione wondered if she could erase Mom's enlightening conversation from her mind. Female hormones sucked.

Downstairs, it was the typical Weasley chaos. Food was being passed around in no particular order, and the chatter was so loud that Hermione could barely hear herself think.

Percy set on her other side, "Granger."

Finally, when all the Weasleys were busy eating the commotion calmed- somewhat.

"Where's your brother?" Mrs. Weasley put down the mash to glare at Fred.

"I'm here!" George clamored into the room, "Was just washing my hands."

Percy jumped in, "Did you see Bertha's disappearance finally made the paper?"

"Did it?" Mr. Weasley asked, "Odd business that. I wish I could help with the search, but since the World Cup muggle baiting has tripled! It's as if every Wizard decided that-"

"Arthur!" A gravelly voice called from the living room, "Bloody dustbins! Arthur!"

Hermione jumped at the unexpected noise. When Percy placed his hand on her shoulder as a show of support, she was disheartened to notice Ginny's smirk.

Mr. Weasley hurriedly went into the living room, "What is it Alastor?"

"Mad-eye?" Ron whispered.

"I've been attacked!" Alastor responded.

"Did you call the Aurors?"

"You can't trust that lot! Never know where a spy is lurking, do ya?"

"I'll be back Molly!" Mr. Weasley sighed. The was the sound of roaring flames, and he was gone.

Charlie hummed, "Odd indeed."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley chastised, "You need to eat more!"

…o0o…

It was absolute chaos trying to get to the train station the next morning. She was thankful no one caught her blushing when Fred started asking about his underwear. The naughty, newly discovered part of her brain was wondering curiously if he really needed them and-

"The car's here!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from downstairs.

Fantasy interrupted, Hermione went downstairs to see what a Wizard car would look like. It looked remarkably normal. If one was to disregard the for Aurors and the invisible barrier repelling the continuous rain. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"Others?" Mr. Weasley said.

"You can't expect us to all fit in that!" Hermione gestured towards the four-door sedan. Surely it wouldn't hold more than five people. Unless people were setting on each other's laps; surely Fred-

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "Magic, Miss Granger."

Hermione curiously opened the back door to peer inside and was astonished that the sitting area was as large as the Weasley's living room. It could probably seat twenty people comfortably.

"It's the Minister's car," Tonks winked.

The only reason Hermione could come up with about why they would be driving the Minister's car was Harry's safety. After the fiasco at the World Cup, she was sure the Minister didn't want to lose any more credibility if the Boy-Who-Lived was attacked- again. Honestly, it seemed like Harry was a walking target.

"Everyone in!" Mr. Weasley ordered, "Leave your trunks outside, I'll load them"

As the younger Weasley's piled in, everyone began to chatter excitedly about the upcoming year.

"Hold on then," Tonks instructed, "We should be at the Platform in a couple of minutes."

"Minutes?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, 'suppose it's like the Night Bus."

"Night Bus?" Hermione asked, having never been on it before.

Before she had time to learn; however, the car took off at supersonic speeds. Hermione learched towards the floor. As she tumbled towards the front of the car, a pair of strong arms grabbed her. She was hoisted up by the twins who placed her on the seat in-between them.

"Alright-"

"Hermione?" Fred asked to her right.

She nodded queasily, "Yeah-"

The car quickly decelerated. Thankfully, Fred grabbed her before she could be thrown again.

"Platform 9-3/4!" Tonks declared.

"Wizarding transportation hates me," Hermione grumbled.

Fred chuckled, "It definitely is an acquired taste."

"You get used to it after a few dozen times." George supplied helpfully.

Hermione wondered if she could convince her parents to teach her to drive a normal car.

Thankfully, everyone was able to disembark from the car and get onto the train with several minutes to spare. The ride was quite, except for the steady stream of Gryffindors who came into greet the trio.

One noted absence was Malfoy Jr. She was grateful, mostly because she had no idea how that would have gone. Hermione had woken up frequently to nightmares of the killing curse in the last week, the last thing she wanted was to see the span of the man who tried to kill her. Still, perhaps he wasn't as bad as his father.

While the boys played exploding snap, Hermione was able to use the time to read ahead in her new defense book. The text was quite interesting and could prove useful.

The overhead speaker crackled, "The train will be arriving in Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes. Please change into school garments. Leave all luggage on the train."

Hermione shut her book, "I best go change, then."

"Right," Ron grunted.

"You two best change, too."

"In a minute," Harry assured her right as Ron caused the deck to explode.

"Bugger!"

Shaking her head fondly, Hermione made her way to the girl's loo. Walking the few feet towards the car door, she was surprised when a large hand wrapped around her mouth. When she started to be drug by multiple pairs of hands, she started to rummage through her bag for her wand. Unfortunately, she was hit heavily in her solar plexus.

As Hermione was unceremoniously shoved down the stairs of the train, she fumbled to catch her feet. A pale hand caught her and held her against the wall.

Hermione looked up into steel gray eyes, "Malf-"

The sound of his hand making contact with her face reverberated through her skull. "Don't you dare, filth! I know it was one of your friends that attacked Father, who was it?"

"I-"

"Tell me!" Malfoy shoved her against the wall viciously.

A sharp whistle came from the top of the stairs.

"Looks like our time is up," Malfoy hissed. Hermione sighed in relief. Before she could get too comfortable, though, Malfoy frowned. He whispered malevolently, "You should have died when I tripped you, Mudblood."

"Wha-"

"Good thing I can always try again," he smirked.

The next thing Hermione knew she was flying through the air. Before she could do more than protect her face she was tumbling roughly through the ground. Sticks and bramble clung to her as she rolled down an embankment.

When she came to a stop, Hermione shuddered. Great wracking sobs shook her body. Hogwarts had always been great, sure Malfoy had been a bully- but this? How could she handle this? This was bad. Worse, she couldn't tell Fred because she was fairly sure his first reaction would be to try to kill Malfoy. Not that the prick wouldn't deserve it. But then Malfoy would try to kill him or worse- Fred would be expelled. Hermione cried harder.

Some ten minutes later when the tears wouldn't come anymore and the rain had soaked her down to the bones she decided it was time to get up. Her body ached but she didn't notice anything was broken. She was very lucky the train had already begun to slow. Picking errant sticks out of her hair, she started to limp towards the train station.

Much later she was finally walking beside the massive train.

"Miss Granger!" a voice squeaked. Hermione turned to see Professor Flitwick coming off the train.

She shivered, "Sir."

"What are you still doing down here?"

"I- I fell asleep," she answered meekly.

Professor Flitwick eyed her critically, "I see." He took out his wand and cast several spells in quick succession.

Hermione sighed as her body was saturated with warmth, the rain bouncing off her skin. She giggled as her clothes transformed into a school uniform. For some reason Magic seemed so alien right then.

"We best get going if we're going to make the feast," the tiny Professor gestured towards a waiting carriage, "I've got the last ride up."

"Thanks," Hermione said quietly.

When she finally walked into the Great Hall the sorting was done and everyone was eating. She spotted the boys and walked towards them slowly, thankful that Professor Flitwick's transfiguration covered up her dreadful state. Along the way she passed Fred; pretending not to notice his severe frown. Thankfully they had to set with their classmates at School feasts. Disregarding the last hour, she tried to set down with a jovial smile.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I just tripped."

"Anyways," Ron said, "Who do you reckon will be the DA teacher this year?"

…o0o…

It was about halfway through dinner that Hermione realized she had a problem. If looks could kill, Malfoy would have sent her to her grave halfway through the feast. Thankfully, Harry was facing the opposite direction. The last thing she needed was for him to get involved. Knowing his hatred of the blonde boy, a duel would be the least of her worries.

Just what did Malfoy mean, saying he tripped her? Could it be that he sent a tripping jinx at her after the World Cup? Was he the reason she broke her nose? That had been before the incident with his Father! This was quickly getting out of hand.

And that brought up another reason why she couldn't tell Fred. If she did, then Malfoy might discover who had attacked his Father. All it would take would Malfoy saying one unflattering thing and then Fred would use Dark Magic on him, get expelled, and be sent to Azkaban by the Malfoy's. She would just have to stick close to the boys. It wouldn't hurt to actually attempt some of the spells in the defense book, either.

By the time Dumbledore stood to make yearly announcements, Hermione was glad for any excuse to ignore Malfoy's glare. She had been trying to ignore him, but he wouldn't go away.

"I regret to inform there will be no Quidditch this year," Dumbledore stated to resounding boos.

While Hermione could care less, she could tell Harry was upset. Quidditch did provide a good distraction.

Dumbledore gestured for science, "Instead it is my pleasure to inform you Hogwarts will host a prestigious event this year. It has long been a tradition amongst Wizarding schools- until the death toll got too high. The ministry assures me their safety precautions will prevent any catastrophes. Ladies and Gentlemen, this year we will host the Triwizard Tournament!"

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Students from Dumstrang and Beauxbatons will join us around Halloween. The competitors will go through three challenging obstacles. At the end of the tournament the winner will receive a prize of one thousand galleons and eternal glory."

From up the table one of the twins shouted, "You're joking!"

"I'm not," Dumbledore chuckled. "However, do to the Ministry's precautions only students of age will be able to enter."

More boos came from the hall. Frankly, Hermione was glad none of her friends would be able to enter. It would be one last thing to worry about.

…o0o…

Hermione was so excited to start classes the next day she almost forgot about Malfoy.

History of Magic was informative if boring.

She made her way to Potions with some excitement. Snape might be the most biased teacher ever, but his classes were always engaging and informative. All of Gryffindor was gathered in the hall catching up on their summers while waiting for Snape to make his customary grand entrance.

Perhaps that was why she was so surprised when Malfoy spat, "You don't belong here Mudblood!"

Before she could react, Malfoy had already sent an unknown curse her way. An excruciating pain shot from her mouth.

Around her she could hear curses rebounding off of the walls.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape hissed.

Malfoy smirked, "The Gryffindors attacked us!"

"He attacked Hermione!" Harry spat.

"Did he?" Snape asked, "Well, let us see the damage."

Hermione warily removed her hand from her front teeth. They had grown past her chin by now. The pain was the worst she had ever experienced, and she briefly wondered if this was what a tooth extraction felt like- without sedation.

"I see no difference," Snape drawled.

"Like hell!" Harry protested.

Through her tears, Hermione bolted towards the hallway. She distantly heard Snape gleefully say, "Detention, Potter."

…o0o…

Hermione was waiting for the boys Thursday morning, more out of self-preservation than anything. Malfoy had tried to curse her yesterday too, but Flitwick put a stop to it. She was beginning to rethink her decision to not tell anyone.

"I thought you would be at breakfast," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned to the twin, "I felt like company this morning."

"Good," he wrapped his arm around her, "George and Lee are talking Potions."

Hermione cringed. At least Pomfrey had been able to give her a pain potion before shaving the bone off.

"Everything alright?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled falsely, "I just was thinking of all the pranks they are trying to make."

"What happened to your teeth?" Fred narrowed his eyes.

"Spell accident," Hermione quickly answered. So what if it was an accident she had let Madame Pomfrey cut a little extra off?

Fred hummed, "You need to be more careful."

"Okay."

Fred held out his arm, "Will fair maiden accompany me to breakfast?"

Hermione chuckled. Together they walked out of the common room portal.

"So," Fred asked as they headed down the spiral staircase, "How are classes going?"

"Alright," Hermione answered, "We are still doing review. What about yours?"

"It's ridiculous! All the teachers expect me to participate!" Fred grumbled good-naturedly. "Do you know how distracting it is to continually be called on in class? I can't get anything done!"

Hermione giggled, "Perhaps you should pay attention then."

"Preposterous. I might do good on tests, but that's my limit."

"Alright," she supposed some things were impossible. "Did you ever figure out what you are doing for Arithmancy class now?"

"Oh!" Fred perked up, "I've got study hall. The best part is it's in the classroom right next to Vector's incase I need to ask questions. I had it yesterday and it was perfect. Three hours of complete silence!"

"That's good," Hermione smiled.

"And this morning is my first lesson with Flitwick. I don't know what he has planned, but it should be good."

"You will have to let me know how it goes."

As they made their way into the Great Hall, Fred nodded, "Sure. What are you up to this morning?"

"We have our first class with Professor Moody. From what everyone else is saying it will be interesting."

Fred frowned, "It will."

"I wonder what he will teach us? As a retired Auror I'm sure he must know so much."

"Hermione," Fred grabbed her arm. Looking around suspiciously leaned in, "Don't trust Moody."

Hermione frowned, "Why not?"

Fred shook his head, "Don't know. It's just something I sense."

"Oh." Hermione wondered if Moody had Dark Magic residue like the House Elves. He sure had the scars from it. She didn't think he was dangerous, if anything he would protect the students were something to happen. Still, given the track record of Defense teachers, "I'll keep that in mind."

Fred nodded. Any further questions she had were cut off by Lee and George storming down the tables. The twins engaged in loud banter with their roommate for the rest of the meal.

For some reason, Malfoy's glare didn't seem so intimidating with Fred around. Maybe it was because Fred could hold his own with Malfoy Sr.; there was no way the blonde pounce would be able to hex her while he was around. It was unfortunate that they weren't in the same year- then Fred could walk her to classes.

Hermione reconsidered telling Fred about her Malfoy problem.

"-Unfortunately it causes transfiguration in a rather unfortunate place at the moment," George finished.

Fred smirked, "Perhaps we should try it on the Slytherins."

Or not. Hermione was baffled by how immature boys could be sometimes. Didn't they realize that pranking the Slytherins only caused them to feel more ostracized? Feeling alienated, the Slytherins would ramp up their bullying. It was a vicious cycle.

Fortunately, Harry and Ron made it to the Great Hall in time. Loaded down with what pastries they had time to grab, the trio headed to their first Defense lesson.

Hermione wanted to groan when she saw Malfoy was already there. His malevolent smirk made her wonder if she needed to pull her wand. Before she could, the classroom door banged open to reveal the gnarled form of the ex-Auror Mad-eye Moody. Professor Moody barked, "Think you can use magic in the corridors, Malfoy? Detention!"

In the lesson that followed, the new Defense Professor proved beyond a reasonable doubt that his swiveling eye could see everything. Hermione was relived, because it was obvious Malfoy wouldn't be able to pull anything in Defense this year. She was unsure why Fred disliked this teacher. He seemed very thorough.

"Dark Arts are so sinister, that they contain the three most unforgivable spells in the Wizarding World. Casting just one of these spells is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. Does anyone know their names?" Moody gruffly barked.

As he drilled the class on the tree unforgivables, Hermione kept replaying the night of the World Cup in her head. What if Fred hadn't gotten there quick enough? She could have died. Malfoy senior deserved to be in prison, but the Wizarding World was too biased to put him there. Instead she was left to deal with mini-Malfoy on her own.

"Imperious. Crutacius. Adva Kadava. They can't be blocked. There's no counter. The only thing to do is get out of the way," Moody grinned sharply, "I think you need to know what you are up against."

Moody pulled out a spider from a jar on his desk. "_Impero_!"

Hermione got a sinking feeling in her gut. Sure the boys thought it was funny to watch the spider jump around, but she had the feeling the spider disagreed.

Then, a malevolent glee shone in Moody's eyes as he cast "_Crucio_!" The spider - which was not endowed with the vocal cords to do so - screeched in abject horror. Hermione was more terrified as to what would come next.

Surely he wouldn't? He would. Moody raised his wand and snapped off, "_Adava Kadava."_ Sickly green light traveled to the spider, ending its life in a blink of an eye.

Hermione set there so petrified, she barely noticed Harry streaking out of the room or Neville's tears. As the lesson concluded, she was surprised to find Ron shaking her gently.

"All right there?" the gangley boy asked.

"Yeah," Hermione feebly replied.

Ron twisted his shirtsleeve, "Bit mental, eh?"

"Yeah."

Frowning intently, her friend lifted up her bag, "Come on. Let's go to the library."

Half way down the familiar corridors, Hermione burst out laughing.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Are you seriously going to the library?"

"I figured it might cheer you up," Ron shrugged. "And I should probably go there more often. I don't do something about my grades Mum is going to kill me. Now that the twins are doing better, she seems to think there's hope for me."

Hermione smiled slightly. It would be nice to see Ron apply himself.

"Besides, Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead there."

Hermione stopped short, "What-"

Ron looked at her intently, "I don't know what is going on, but he could care less about Harry this year."

She felt a little surprised. Ron was more perceptive than she gave him credit for. Grabbing him by his shirtsleeve, she drug him into a spare classroom. Thankful for Fred's instruction, she was able to cast privacy spells.

"Is it that big of a deal?" Ron frowned.

Hermione sighed, debating what to tell him. On one hand, if she told him he could help her with Malfoy control. On the other hand, he might prove a loose cannon. At least he wouldn't try and get his brother in Azkaban.

"'Moine!" Ron barked.

Hermione looked up from where she had been pacing. She hadn't realized she had even started. Well, if she was worried that he would tell anyone there was always one solution. "I need a Wizard's Vow."

Ron sputtered, "What? Do you have any idea how dangerous those are?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes. It is to protect you if the Aurors start asking questions."

"What questions?"

Hermione tapped her foot in exasperation, "I'll tell you after you make the vow."

"Just a vow of secrecy?"

"That should be enough."

"Fine." Ron slowly took out his wand, "I, Ronald Billius Weasley, do swear on my magic to keep secret the information that is given to me in the next ten minutes."

A small flash signaled the sealing of the contract. "Do you remember the World Cup?"

Ron beamed, "How could I forget? That wronski feint Krum performed was amazing! And when-"

"Not that!" she snapped, "Afterwards. With the Death Eaters."

Ron sighed, "Yeah. That bonkers House Elf cast the Dark Mark over our heads. What does that have to do with Malfoy?"

For lack of knowing a better way to put it, Hermione went to the heart of the matter. "His Father cast the killing curse at me."

"What! When? By the Goddess, Hermione, are you alright?" Ron inspected her rapidly, as though afraid the curse could take effect at any moment.

"I'm fine," Hermione assured. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, she was glad he cared. "It was right after the Dark Mark went off."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? What happened? Fred said you guys were in the woods." Ron rapidly said, "I knew Malfoy wouldn't have been attacked by his friends!"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "Fred cursed him and Malfoy lost his balance." She could still see the silver mask facing to the ground, hear the pained strikes form the man inside.

"Good for Fred." Ron smiled, "So that's why the bloody pounce splinched!"

"Ron!" Hermione chastised.

Grinning mirthfully, he explained, "Dad once said that Malfoy came into his office trying to make Goyle Sr.'s splinching into Muggle London go away. Apparently Malfoy said, 'No true Pureblood would ever splinch'. Dad said he was nothing but a peacock full of hot air."

Hermione giggled, which soon turned into hysterical tears. Ron awkwardly patted her back. "Sorry."

"No problem," Ron shrugged.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks. I needed that."

Ron nodded, "No problem. So Malfoy knows who cursed his Dad? I reckon he isn't going after Fred because he knows better."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "He wants me to give up Fred so that they can prosecute him."

"Are they serious?" Ron asked incredibly, "Bloody Malfoys."

Hermione wiped her face, "For once I agree."

"Well, I guess we will just have to make sure Malfoy can't touch you."

Hermione blinked, "How do you expect to do that?"

"I believe we were headed to the library," Ron smiled mischievously. Hermione began to wonder if the twins weren't the only Weasleys who liked to cause trouble.

**A/N: Another chapter! This one is the longest yet- I'm afraid Hermione just couldn't catch a break.**

**Hope you all enjoy. Question of the day, should Malfoy get his but handed to him or eventually be redeemed? I'm on the fence about it...**

**To the guest reviewer who posted about the pic, create an account and we can exchange emails. I spent years without an account and wouldn't go back now- it's a great community!**


End file.
